Frozen Shadow
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Running from the law, Arthur is shot and left to die in the snow. Ivan, a mountain man, finds him and nurses him back to health. A gentleman, Arthur is unaccustomed to living the life of a mountain dweller; forced to live off the land and hunt to earn his keep. The winter is harsh, the wolves numerous, and the bears vicious. Will Arthur come to love this life and the man in it?
1. Chapter 1

*****Summary: Arthur is a well-off businessman in the coal and lumber industry, but is caught with moonshiners when his business rivals turn him in. After running into the snowy mountains to escape the law and bounty hunters, he is shot and tumbles down a ravine. Left to die in the cold, he is saved by a strange mountain dweller and brought to his cabin. The Russian mountain man Ivan nurses him back to health and the classy Englishman is stuck living the life of a forest dweller, which he despises. Ivan forces him to do strenuous and disgusting hard labor, like hunting skinning animals for pelts in order to earn his keep. The winters are harsh, bears and wolves are numerous, and other mountain dwellers scale the snowy land in search of settlement. Will Arthur come to love the mountain man and his lifestyle? Or will they both end up in the city jail to be hanged?**

*****Welcome to another RusEng fic! This would be my second one with this pairing! I am currently writing a RusPrus fic as well along side this one, so updates will be alternated between stories. Throughout this story, I will be using some terms specifically geared to this time period, so please, bear with me. ^_^ I've never done this genre before, so I hope you, the reader, will enjoy it as well! Read and Review, please!**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, disturbing scenes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Frozen Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

_**Montana, 1888**_

He ran.

Arthur Kirkland, a rich lumber industrialist was on the run from the law. He had been turned in by his business rivals after they had found out he was involved in organizing sales with moonshiners. Arthur had been taking in a hefty little profit from the moonshine industry, as well as his own successful lumber business. Arthur had fought the accusations and pleaded 'not guilty' over and over again, but those vicious wolves used their money and connections to FIND him guilty. And he was guilty of it. Perhaps it was not the best decision he had made in his thirty-one years of life, but it was sweet while it had lasted. How quickly his life had changed. It seemed like only yesterday he was in his office, drinking brandy and smoking while writing up receipts in front of a fire. He would entertain the city's aristocrats at least once a week, delighting them with music, food, service and entertainment. The young women adored him and other men disliked him. He was an Englishman making a strong living in a young America where the men were still prejudice against foreigners. The country was ever expanding and Arthur was taking advantage of that expansion with his lumber. The country needed houses, railroads and buildings. His next plan was to get involved in the railroad business and expand his lumber empire further. But now, those plans were shot.

He ran through the heavy snow, trying to stay off of the mountain path so he could not get caught. Behind him the hounds were barking as they tracked his every move. Arthur was beginning to panic. He had been running all day through the snow, dodging trees and avoiding dogs. He wore only the clothes that were on his back when he was chased out of the mountain city; a wool suit and a fur cloak. Exhaustion and hunger were weakening him and the mountain only seemed to get steeper as he ran on. The dogs were growing louder; he could hear the shouts of the lawmen and the neighing of horses. They were gaining on him! Arthur paused a moment to glance behind him and through the trees, he could see movement of men. Panicking, he trudged on; higher and higher he climbed, using his bare hands to help lift his weight. The snow's frosty bite stung his fingers, making the bones stiffen and ache painfully. His teeth chattered. His body shook. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything, to save him from being torn limb by limb by mad dogs.

Finally, he reached the top of a ravine and dared to glance back at the man hunters. He could clearly make out the dogs now; four dogs and one man, followed by a few others. When he saw that first man aim a gun in his direction, Arthur ran along the ravine. A gunshot. Arthur screamed, covering his head and trying not to lose sight of his escape. Another gunshot; the bullet hit a tree, splattering shattered pieces of bark inches away from his body. Bang! Bang! Bang! Arthur dodged another bullet. The dogs had reached the top now. He was doomed.

BANG!

Arthur let out a cry as a bullet lodged in his shoulder, making him stumble in the snow and he lost his footing. He quickly grabbed onto a skinny tree to steady himself before he fell down the ravine. The need to run made him ignore the pain in his shoulder and Arthur continued his escape. More gunshots. More barks. More running. And then, something red exploded behind his eyes and there was a deafening sound in his right ear. Then there was pain. Pain and darkness. Then cold. Then pain again. His body moved quickly; bouncing, rolling. And by then his mind had gone completely blank and his vision disappeared.

And then there was nothing.

/

Ivan Braginski, a Russian immigrant, lived alone in the snowy mountain woods of Montana after his family had migrated from the east coast in search of opportunity. His family was unable to find work in the big cities and was told of the vast opportunities for making a living out west. As a very young boy he traveled by wagon with his family until they found an appropriate spot to start building their lives; a place where they would not be discriminated against. They had built their cabin home far enough away from the main mountain city, but close enough to visit the market and sell their goods. His father was a hunter and fur trapper and was very skilled in the art. He taught his son everything a young man needed to know in order to keep his family healthy and protected. Ivan was the middle child of three siblings. He had an older sister, Katsyua, who married an American mountaineer in the city when she was only sixteen. His youngest sister, Natalia, had been sent off to live with her older sister and brother-in-law in hopes to become educated in the ways of American women. Their mother had died during the winter season from a fever a few years after they had established their homestead. With his sisters gone and his mother dead, only Ivan and his father remained in the cabin. Yet his father, who had always been a tortured, lonely soul, packed his bags and told his young son of nineteen that he was leaving on an adventure. Ivan knew that his father would never come back and he had been right, for he had lived alone in this cabin for some thirteen years now. And he was happy living his solitary life in the mountains.

Ivan aimed his gun at a snowshoe rabbit, pulled the trigger and shot it. That was the fourth rabbit he had killed today, the other three were dangling from a stick over his shoulder. He wished he could have killed something other than rabbits today, but perhaps tomorrow would be different. He picked up the dead animal and tied it to the stick with the others. The pelts, ears, and tails he would sell at the market, but the meat he would keep for himself. Just as he was turning to head back to his cabin, he noticed something black lying on the ground near the foot of a ravine. Curious, Ivan went over to the form, wondering if someone had shot a bear or a moose. His violet eyes widened when he saw that it was not an animal, but a man. A dead man? Ivan put down the rabbits and knelt beside the body, seeing that the man had been shot on the left side of the head. The bullet did little damage and most of the wound settled on the ear and the temple. The cold weather had helped to slow the bleeding and kept away infection. Carefully, Ivan rolled the body over and pressed his ear to the man's chest, hearing the very faint sound of a heartbeat.

'So you are alive, lucky bastard.' Ivan took out a rag from his hunting bag and tied it around the gun wound on the man's head and ear. He would be able to treat the wounds once he got the man back to his cabin. Judging by the suit and cloak, this was a rich man from the city, probably someone who was in trouble in the law. He couldn't leave the man out here to die, so Ivan picked him up gently and slung him over his shoulder. With the rabbits on his other shoulder, he slipped the shotgun in his back holster and made off for his cabin.

/

'_Where am I? What happened? It hurts…! Something's not right…'_

Arthur blinked his eyes open, slowly and was met with a strange orange glow as well as pain. His head throbbed, his ear burned and his shoulder ached. Aside from the pain, the air smelt of cooking meat and burning embers. Opening his eyes as wide as they would go, Arthur looked up into the wooden rafters of what could only be described as a house. A cabin; with herbs, baskets and bones hanging from the rafters. The bones unnerved him and he felt himself begin to panic. Where was he? How did he get here? Slowly and carefully, he sat up on the soft surface he was currently laying on, which he ruled out to be a bed. He held his head as a nauseous wave of pain shot through his body all the way down to his toes. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he grit his teeth hard enough to draw blood from his gums. But the pain quickly subsided, although there was still a dull ache there. Arthur lifted his hand to the left side of his head where the pain was and found that his ear had been bandaged up. The bandage stretched all around the circumference of his head. Someone had helped him. He looked down at himself, noting that he was naked from the waist up. His right shoulder was also bandaged and beneath the fabric was a blood splotch, almost in the shape of a flower. Then, he had remembered. He was running away from the lawmen, they were shooting at him; and he was hit in the shoulder. After that there was a pain in his head and then everything went black. The bullet must have grazed the side of his head and ear. Once Arthur had established what caused these wounds, he realized that his left eye was blurry. He closed the left eye and his vision was fine; when he did the opposite, his vision was blurry. There was even a ringing in his left year.

'I'm maimed!'

Frightened, Arthur looked around at his surroundings. He was indeed inside a cabin; it was warm and cozy, save for the bones hanging from the rafters. To his left was what appeared to be a storage area of barrels and shelves. The shelves held basic contents, such as bowls, cups, utensils, scissors and other household items. In the center of the far wall was the hearth, which had a nice fire going and a cauldron steaming with its cooked contents. Arthur's stomach growled despite the pain. All along the walls were animal pelts, and some bearskin rugs lie on the floor. In the middle of the room was a table with two sets of benches. To the far right corner there was a round wooden tub set upon some stones. Perhaps it was a bathtub? Arthur looked to the opposite wall where the front door was, which sported a rack of antlers used to hang powder horns. There was a window beside the door with the dark blue curtain drawn across it. All the way across the room was another window, this one without a curtain, and Arthur could see that it was night. How long had he been out?

Just then, the latch on the front door jiggled, cracked and lifted. Arthur stared at the door as it pushed open and in stepped a fur-clad person with an axe resting on their shoulder. The large person, who for a moment Arthur though could be a bear, closed the door and latched it shut once again. Arthur froze in place, staring at the large person as they slowly turned to him, their face covered from the nose down. All he could see were two violet eyes staring at him. Arthur held his breath, watching as the person placed the axe up on the wall on its holders, lowered their hood and removed the scarf to reveal a man. The man had silver blonde hair and a large nose, but wore a warm smile. His body was puffy from all the furs, leather, and weapons he had on him. Arthur swallowed hard.

"H-Hello." Arthur spoke, his voice trembling. "I'm Arthur. Who are you?"

The man removed the first brown fur cloak. "Ivan. I am Ivan Braginski."

"Braginski? That's Russian, right?"

Ivan nodded. "You don't speak like an American…so you must be British."

"Yes." Arthur gently touched the bandage around his ear. "Are you the one who helped me, then?"

Ivan smiled. "That I am. You were really hurt. It took me almost all of yesterday to fix you up properly."

Arthur's eyes widened. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. I was wondering if you were going to wake up at all." Ivan chuckled. "So, how did you come to such harsh bullet wounds? Are you an outlaw?" Arthur chose to remain silent. "Hmm. I see. When I found you, you were wearing a fancy suit and a fur cloak that rich people wear. I'm guessing you are a…ah…big shot, in the city?" He smiled.

Arthur glanced at him. "Maybe."

"Uh oh!" He teased. "You must be in trouble then!"

'What's with this guy?' Arthur sneered. "While I'm grateful to you for nursing me back to health, somewhat, I'm not obligated to tell you about my background. However," he glared at Ivan "If you think of turning me in to the authorities, I suggest you don't." Ivan blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Once I'm…out of this problem, I can pay you nicely for your silence. All my accounts are on hold and well protected. Promise me your silence I will pay you well."

Ivan tapped his lip. "Pay me for my silence? Hmm…just what kind of businessman are you? How can I trust your words?"

Arthur sighed. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, Esquire."

Ivan clapped his hands and smiled. "Oh! Kirkland Lumber Industries, da?"

"Ah…yes? How did you know?"

"I got to the city sometimes to sell all my furs, pelts and bones. I wanted to build another storage hut and I went to your branch of sales." Ivan's features turned dark. "They wouldn't sell to me because I was not a resident of the city. You don't sell to us mountain men, so I had to cut down the trees and do all the work by myself."

Arthur gulped. "Um…I don't fully control what goes on in sales! I'm sorry that happened to you! But-but it wasn't hard for you right?" He laughed nervously. "I mean, a strong, strapping lad like you could easily cut down two trees with one swing, right?"

Ivan scratched his cheek. "I never tried that before. Hmmm." He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ah, you must be hungry! The soup is almost done! I hope you like rabbit stew? Rabbits are my favorite. I love rabbits." He grinned and went over to the cauldron to stir it.

Arthur forced a smile and started to recognize all the different kinds of rabbit pelts on the walls. "So I've noticed." His head started to ache again, so he chose to lie back down under the pile of furs. "So…you live here alone?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes. My sisters have moved to the city. I don't know if they're still there; perhaps they moved somewhere else. My father went off on an exploring adventure and my mother died of fever. So it's only me." He ladled some of the stew into a clay bowl, added a spoon from the shelf and brought it over to Arthur. "You'll need to sit up to eat."

Arthur grumbled, having just gotten comfortable and now he had to sit back up. But the smell of the stew made his stomach ache with the need to fill it with warm food. Arthur thanked him and took the bowl, scooping up its contents to give them a gentle blow. He took a bite and savored the hearty flavor and the warmth as it trickled down his throat to pool in his empty belly. Arthur started to eat it greedily.

"There's plenty more if you'd like seconds." Ivan offered, getting up to make himself a bowl and sit at the table. "Don't get too comfortable, though. Now that you're awake we'll be sharing my bed."

Arthur spit out the soup.

Ivan laughed. "There's nothing to be ashamed about! We're both men."

"T-That's not the point!" Arthur hissed. "This bed is too small for both of us and…and you probably haven't bathed in months and are swarming with vermin in your hair! God only knows what's crawling around in those furs of yours!"

Ivan glared at him. "Vermin in my hair?" He stood up and walked over to Arthur, seeing the man cower slightly. "How dare you insult the man whom saved you from death. I could have left you to die out there in a cold, torn apart by bears while wolves gnawed on your bones." He gripped Arthur by the throat, grinning as the man's hands came up to try and relieve the pressure. "This isn't the fancy halls of your home in that quaint little mountain town where you're a big shot, fancy pants rich man."

"Let me go!" Arthur gasped as Ivan's hand squeezed harder.

"You will find no law here. The only law in this place is the law of the WOOD! There are no pet dogs here, only hungry wolves that sing you to sleep. There are no neighbors to tip your hat to; only bears that are searching for food in the snow."

"Unhand me!"

"Here you will find no general store to buy your food. You must hunt for it and let me tell you, hares and deer are swift." He smiled sweetly and removed his hand from Arthur's throat. The man's hands went to his throat to rub at the skin already spotted with red fingerprints. "These furs I'm wearing? Well, you'll have to wear them too if you do not wish to freeze to death. So you had better get used to this lifestyle, rich man. It will be your home for a little while."

"You're mad! Once I'm better I'm going back to my town!"

Ivan grinned. "Oh? Are you so quick to meet the hangman's noose?"

Arthur frowned, realizing that Ivan was right. He couldn't go back to his town for if he did he'd be arrested on the spot. Where else could he go? The next town was miles and days away. He would need a wagon to make it through the snow and he had no funds to pay for someone to guide him. To his horror, Arthur realized that he was going to be stuck with this man for a very, very long time, until he could think of a way out. Unless he got Ivan to be his guide? But would the solitary man do it if he asked? 'Probably not after the way I just insulted him.' He said to himself.

"I see." Ivan smiled. "Well then, it looks like you and I will become good friends!" He clapped happily. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes!"

"Ropes?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Yes! Once you are better, we'll go hunting and skin the pelts and chop the meat and chop the wood and fetch water and melt snow and pick berries and-"

"Wait…you don't expect me to do that stuff, do you?" Arthur had another spoonful of soup. "I'm sorry but I sell lumber. I don't CHOP it."

Ivan had that crazed smile again. "Ahhh…I see." He giggled and folded his hands behind his back, bending down to lean his face closer to Arthur's. "But there is no desk here. No counting book. No workers to pay while you sit back in your big comfy chair and smoke pipes." He tenderly pat Arthur on the head. "You'll learn quick! Now eat up before it gets cold. You still need to take your medicine."

"W-what medicine?"

"The pain medicine, of course! It helps the pain go away and makes you sleep. Sleep is what you need."

Arthur didn't like the idea of being drugged and sound asleep with this stranger by his side…and with that axe so close. He stared at the shining blade on the wall, along with many other sharp and blunt tools. Not to mention three shotguns. A mallet. Three different sized hacksaws. Large scissors. Various sized animal snare traps. Four hooks. A sickle. A pickaxe. A hoe. Two shovels. All in all, the place looked more like a hellhole of torture than a quaint mountain cabin. "Um…I'm fine right now, thanks. If it starts to hurt too much I'll let you know."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, but you'll be sorry." He said 'sorry' in a sing-song voice.

Arthur just continued on eating his soup until the bowl was empty. He was too sleepy to want any more, so he placed the bowl on the floor and lay back in the bed. He rolled away from the sight of Ivan, hearing the man humming a soft tune by the fire. Arthur was afraid, but exhaustion was stronger than his fear and with the gentle lulling of Ivan's hum, he fell deep asleep.

Sometime later in the evening he woke up due to a throbbing pain in his head and shoulder. Ivan was right; he was sorry and should have taken the pain medicine, whatever it was. Slowly, he sat up in bed but that only helped add to the pain. The fire was still burning and Ivan was still awake. Arthur saw him in a rocking chair by the fireplace, knitting what appeared to be a scarf, or a sock? The man was wearing no furs, only a brown tunic shirt, pants, and fur boots. On his shoulders he had a knitted shawl draped over for warmth. For a second, Arthur could have sworn his Auntie Ruth was in the cabin with him and not a crazed mountain man. Was Ivan really KNITTING? That large bear-like brute of a bloated caveman could KNIT? Arthur knew how to knit, but he preferred needlework to knitting. Rubbing his aching head, he noticed that, aside from strings of bones up above there were also baskets. Woven baskets. Near the firewood rack was a small barrel of long dried reeds. Now the bear-man made baskets too? He was being nursed back to health by an old witch in a man's body! He froze when Ivan lifted his head to smile at him.

"You're awake. Feeling a little sore, are we?" Arthur just nodded. "Haha! Don't worry!" Ivan stood up, placing his knitting on the seat. "Ivan's Magical Miracle Potion will make you feel better!" He went to one of his shelves and took down a jar of what looked like dirt.

Arthur watched in silent agony as Ivan used a pot handle to lift a teakettle off the fire and pour some hot water into a ceramic cup. He sprinkled the dirt into the cup, swirled it around and then brought it over. Arthur wished to God that it would be tea. "What is it?"

"Ah, just a little herbal mixture I've learned to make when I was a child. My mother taught me." Ivan noticed Arthur staring down into the cup and he rolled he eyes. "Would you like some mint leaves to put in it?" Arthur nodded his head. Ivan went to the shelves and reached into another jar to take out two little green leaves. He dropped them into the cup. "There."

"Thank you." Arthur was hesitant at first to drink the tea mixture, but the pain in his body was making him abandon all thought. Blowing on it first, he sipped it gently. The warmth of the tangy liquid eased down his throat and he gave a shudder of delight.

"Are you cold? Can I get you another blanket?" Ivan offered.

"Yes, please." Arthur watched as the man went to a chest and took out another fur blanket to place over him. "It takes a lot to get me warm." Arthur said to him. "Especially if I don't have something on my feet."

Ivan clapped his hands. "I knew you would say that! So I took care of that already for you! Wait a moment! I'm almost done!"

Arthur continued to sip his tea as Ivan returned to his knitting, working at it with amazing speed. What was he making anyway? When Ivan had finished, he picked up another knitted item, brought them over to the bed, and tossed off the blanket at the foot of it. When Arthur's bare feet were exposed, his toes curled and tucked in. Before he could screech at Ivan not to touch him, Arthur noticed that what Ivan had been knitting was a pair of socks. Pink socks. The large man slipped them on Arthur's feet for him, and instantly, his feet were toasty. "You made these? For me?"

Ivan nodded "Do you like them?"

'I wouldn't have chosen pink…' he glanced at the axe on the wall. "I love them! Thank you, Ivan!" He finished the tea. "You like to do crafts?"

Ivan took the cup. "Yes! I like to make baskets and knit clothing and even do pottery! That's in the summer, though. I have a little tiny hut behind my cabin with my wood working table, tools and the potter's wheel. I'll have to take you there some time."

Arthur stared at the man's back as he went over to tend the fire. Ivan was a very crafty man, aside from being so brutish and forest crazy. As Ivan bent over to get another piece of firewood, Arthur's business mind (despite the pain) turned the man's body into a large dollar sign. He could very easily open up a specialty craft shop in one of the big cities in the east, change his name and make a living again with Ivan's talents. The man could weave baskets, making things out of wood, knit quickly, mold pottery and make herbal mixtures. Ivan wasn't the only one crafty, though! Arthur knew how to make soaps and lotions, even scented water! He could embroider too! Together they could have a quaint and quiet little business far away from the law. Arthur had a friend in the east, a French baker, who could help them open shop. But there was still the issue of finding a way to make Ivan agree to all of this. He and Ivan came from two different worlds; the Russian bear just may not want to leave his. Arthur had no choice, he would have to leave the state and make off to a new city if he were going to live again. He'd be damned if he was going to live out here in the middle of nowhere with his closest neighbor being a grizzly.

Soon, his vision began to blur and the pain started to grow numb in his head and shoulder. Without a word, Arthur settled down under the blankets, wiggled his toes in the socks and cuddled his cheek in the fur pillows. A second before he could fall asleep, there came an added weight on the bed. There was the lift of a sheet and blanket. Arthur's green eyes slowly grew wide. A large (thankfully clothed) Russian was suddenly nestled under the covers beside him. The bed was able to fit them both, but it was still a little snug for Ivan's size plus his own. Arthur was thankful he had the foresight to turn away before Ivan could slip into bed with him. Would the man try anything? Ivan was all alone out here with nothing but deer, bears and wolves for company; and Arthur was highly vulnerable in this wounded state. If Ivan's life consisted of chopping wood, slaughtering and hunting animals and shoveling snow, the man's hands alone could probably snap him.

'Don't move, Arthur. Don't make a sound. He thinks you're asleep. Don't roll into him. Don't bump into him! Don't give him any ideas! Go for the eyes and bite the ear!'

"Night!"

If he had been a cat, then Arthur would be clinging to the ceiling above them. 'Heaven help me!'

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*****Warnings: Uncomfortable scenes, animal skinning, language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur had stayed awake for as long as the medicine would let him in fear of the large Russian attempting something diabolical.

Ivan appeared to have fallen asleep after he said 'night', snoring softly and taking on the appearance of a sweet cherub. Arthur had taken a moment to stare at the round chubby face and big nose of the slumbering man. Ivan's hair looked silver in the dark, but if the man stepped out into the sun, it would probably be a light blonde. He looked normal enough, but appearances can be deceiving. The man almost strangled him today with one hand and if he wanted he could snap his neck. Arthur had to be wary of a man who spent all his time alone in a secluded spot. Isolation can make someone go mad; they hear things, or make up imaginary people, or can become obsessed with a person. And what if that person was to be him? Arthur cringed; suddenly rethinking his business plans of making Ivan his Russian moneymaker. Once he turned away from Ivan's face, he looked up at the ceiling where the bones and herbs still hung, their shadows dancing on the surface from the still raging fire in the hearth. Arthur could tell by now that they were simply animal bones and not human. He knew that animal bones could be used to make many things from tools to medicines, which is probably why Ivan had so many. Living in the woods like this the mountain man probably used all parts of the animal. He hoped Ivan didn't have any bloated and dried animal stomachs hidden anywhere. Arthur had heard the Indians used bloated stomachs and livers as pouches.

'Gross.' He said to himself, thinking of his leather wallets and alligator skin briefcase. 'I want to go home.' He whined. 'I don't want to stay here with some Russian rapist who gets off on killing things!' However, his sub conscience reminded him that he couldn't judge Ivan like that just yet since he really didn't know the man. Ivan lived off of the land and survived by his wilderness skills. They may seem stupid and barbaric to him, but to Ivan, they were his life. 'Fuck my life.' Arthur rolled over to give Ivan his back once again. His brain couldn't think anymore now that the medicine had fully taken over. The moment he closed his eyes he was dead asleep.

When he woke up it was daylight and the spot beside him was empty. Arthur looked up at the window to see that it was light out, but wasn't sure what time of day. Ivan didn't have a clock. Oh how he longed to hear the chiming of his grandfather clock! But where was Ivan? Arthur slowly sat up, carefully rubbing his wounded head and looked around the cabin. It was vacant of Ivan. Arthur saw that there was a steaming bowl of something on the table and a cup, which was probably for him. His stomach growled and ached with hunger. Could he walk? Arthur threw the blankets off and placed his socked feet on the hard wood, testing the strength in his ankles. Using the bedpost as a guide, he slowly stood up on trembling legs. A wave of dizziness came over him from the head wound, but Arthur used both hands on the post to hold himself up. Waiting for the dizziness to stop, Arthur made sure his legs could support his weight before slowly making his way over to the table. Once there, he sat down in front of the bowl, looking down at its contents. It was oatmeal. In the cup was simple water. Next to the bowl was a jar of honey and Arthur eagerly dribbled some of it into the oatmeal. He could barely wait for it to cool before shoving it down with vigor, his stomach singing in praise as it was filled with normal food and then downing the water. Arthur pouted when the bowl was empty, wondering if there was more. Before he could get up, however, he found a small note written on brittle paper yellow with age.

'Hunting. Bee bak soone.' –Ivan

"Hunting. Be back soon. Ivan." Arthur read it correctly. "He's obviously illiterate. Great." At least he knew where the man was now. But how long had he been gone? It couldn't have been long since the oatmeal was still warm. "Well, no use sitting here with nothing more to eat." Arthur spoke out loud to himself. He stood up carefully, wobbled over to the bed and climbed back under the covers. His head was starting to hurt again and his shoulder was aching. Now that his belly was full and warm, Arthur closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again it was to the sound of heavy chopping and a strange, peculiar smell. His nose sniffed the air before opening his eyes to search the room. There in the center of the room, at the table, stood Ivan wearing a leather apron with a huge carving knife. On the table was a carcass of some animal, yet the surface was covered with some sort of cloth or tarp. Arthur sat up to watch him in silence, noting how Ivan was not wearing gloves and his arms were covered in blood. Arthur's eyebrows twitched with each hack and chop, watching as one leg was removed; a hoofed leg, probably a small deer. Then came the other three legs, each one dropped into a large wooden bucket. Then Ivan put down the carving knife and picked up a smaller one, which he used to begin slicing open the belly. Arthur felt faint as he watched the raw organs fall into the bucket, hearing a liquidity 'plop' each time. Ivan's face turned to meet his and the man smiled happily.

"Oh, you're awake! You've been asleep for a while! It's already night."

"Is it?" Arthur glanced out the window. Ivan was right.

"That's why I'm doing this in here. Hunting took a bit longer than I thought it would. I already drained it of the blood."

Arthur sneered. "Oh good."

"Does this bother you?" Ivan asked, holding up the animal's heart along with the knife. It was an innocent question on his part.

"Actually, yes, Ivan. It does bother me. Why aren't you doing that outside?"

Ivan smiled. "It's dark. I might lose an arm or a finger! Silly Englishman!"

Arthur covered his mouth for a moment to swallow the bile in his throat.

"It's a little unnerving to watch, I know. Just roll over and close your eyes while I finish. How do you think that meat gets on your plate back in the city? Someone has to slice up the animal and separate the meat from the organs."

Arthur laid down and turned away from the scene. "That doesn't mean I want to see it."

"But this is real."

"I don't want to see it, alright?" He hissed. "It's disgusting! The fact that you can even do it with a straight face is disgusting. God, the smell is awful!" he felt sick to his stomach again.

"This is how I live. I'm sorry I don't live in a nice house with servants."

Arthur covered his head with the pillow to escape the slicing sounds. He remained hidden until the pillow was removed some time later. He looked up into violet eyes filled with, sadness? Annoyance? "What do you want? You're covered in blood and smell of guts." He moved away from the man.

"My hands are clean now." Ivan showed him. "I washed them. I always do after I'm done with an animal. I will change now so you don't have to see me like this."

"Yes, please do." Arthur noticed how Ivan was staring intently at him and he narrowed his eyes at the mountain man. "Why are you looking at me? Stop it! You reek!"

"…You're beautiful."

Arthur was dumbstruck. Stunned. Shocked and ultimately disgusted. He lifted his lip in displeasure, moving further away from Ivan so that his back was now up against the wall. He pulled the bed blankets up around him as well. "What did you say to me?"

Ivan stared at him again. "You're beautiful. You're like a lynx."

"A what?"

"A lynx." Ivan smiled and knelt on the floor in front of the bed. "It's a mountain cat."

Arthur shook his head. "Yes, I know what a lynx is! What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

"The way your green eyes stalk me…the attitude…even the way you glare at me; the way you move, catlike. Pretty to look at, but dangerous if provoked or cornered. A lynx." Ivan chuckled. "My lynx."

Green eyes widened. "I am not your 'lynx'! And do not call me beautiful! Men are not beautiful; men are handsome. Women are beautiful!"

Ivan nodded. "Women are beautiful, but I think you are beautiful too. I don't live by your gentlemanly rules, Arthur. I will call you whatever I want. If I want to say you're beautiful, then I will."

Arthur stared at Ivan's genuinely serene face, knowing, somehow, that the man meant every word. Arthur liked men even though he was always surrounded by women. The women only wanted him for his fortune, but with men it was different. There was one man Arthur took a liking to. A cowboy named Alfred F. Jones; the 'F' stood for 'freedom'. The young man loved him, Arthur had no doubt about that; but Alfred loved the open range more. While traveling to Montana he had stayed on a large ranch for a few months, learning about the ways of the American cowboy. It was there that he met Alfred, a young cowboy with the most cattle roped and the fastest shooter in the town. Unlike Ivan, Alfred was usually covered in only dirt and it could easily be washed away at the end of the day. Alfred allowed him to rub lotion on his body before they became intimate. Arthur wanted Alfred to come with him, but the cowboy needed the open range, freedom and adventure. The man rode off one day, or so he had heard some time later by telegram. The telegram said that Alfred wanted more adventure and rode off with two more cowboys to explore Indian territory and discover new routes. Arthur had thrown the telegram in the fire and brooded for days. He knew full well that he would never see Alfred again.

It had been six years since he had last been with a man and that man had been Alfred. Now here was Ivan, a bulky and bloody Russian mountain man staring at him with a strange expression. This man thought he was beautiful and Arthur could tell that he was the closest 'lay' for Ivan. The man lived here all alone, and rarely visited the city. No prostitute would sleep with someone like him, not with all the dapper men walking around the city with heavy purses. He would be easy conquest for Ivan, wounded and broken on this bed. He wouldn't want Ivan touching him intimately at all. The man was large and filthy, smelling of blood and earth. And the way Ivan was staring at him suggested that the man had gone without for a very long time. Plus, the man is comparing him to a lynx; that means Ivan has been watching the way he moves and studying him closely. It was unnerving.

"Please, Ivan, just…get that thing out of here. I don't like to see it."

Ivan got up and went over to the animal, but instead of moving it, he cut off the tail. Drying the end quickly, he smiled as he brought it over to Arthur. "Here, you may keep the tail."

Arthur looked at the severed deer tail and then smacked it out of Ivan's hand. "What makes you think I would want THAT? It's disgusting! Don't bring me any more bits of animal! I don't want their tails or feet or fur! It's disgusting!"

Ivan looked at the deer tail on the floor and flashed Arthur a hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I won't give you these things then." He took the tail and tossed it into the fire. Obediently, Ivan moved everything outside to the porch: table, deer, knives and lantern. He had dressed in all his furs before going out, leaving Arthur alone in the cabin.

Arthur crossed his arms with a heavy sigh, resting his head against the wall. He could still hear the chopping and the hacking through the window, so he turned and pushed the curtains aside to see. Ivan was only on the porch, in the cold, with one lantern to work by. Arthur frowned, feeling bad for rudely insulting the man who was only doing what was natural to him. But Arthur wouldn't accept that deer tail or anything bloody that the man would bring to him. He would have to remind Ivan of that again for the man, to him anyway, appeared to be a little 'dim'. What would he expect from someone living alone in the woods? So Arthur continued to watch Ivan through the window until the pain in his head started up again. He moaned in pain and laid back down, gritting his teeth as it seemed to suddenly intensify. Arthur let out a cry, for the pain was starting to become unbearable.

"IVAN!" Arthur hollered for him, banging his fist on the cabin wall. "IVAN! IVAN!"

The door swung open and the fur clad Russian hurried to his bedside. "What's wrong?"

"My head! It's killing me! Help! Do something!"

Ivan acted fast, taking out a sack from a trunk and running outside. He scooped up some snow, tied the string tight around the top, and rushed back inside. He went to the bed and placed the sack of snow onto Arthur's wound, moving the blonde's hand to hold it. "Keep it there. I will make you more tea!"

"Ivan…" he whined "make it stop!"

Ivan already had the kettle water boiling, so he quickly poured a cup of tea and sprinkled in the medicine. Going back over to Arthur, he helped the man sit up and took over holding the sack while the blonde drank. Ivan should have just left this man in the snow where he had found him. The Englishman was ungrateful and rude to the one who saved him. Ivan was enjoying Arthur's company here and he wished the Englishman felt the same. He had a feeling that Arthur was still too high strung from his life as a rich industrialist to understand his way of living. The situation of his position did not fully sink in yet. And he was beautiful. The eyebrows were a little much, but Ivan was able to look past that. Arthur's eyes were a stunning shade of green and his hair was like the sun while his body was lithe and flexible. Just like the lynx he saw while out hunting today. The way the feline stalked him; the way it focused dilated green eyes on his form; the way it roamed and stretched; all resembled the Englishman right here on his bed. But soon Arthur would come to respect and understand his way of mountain living. This was all new to the blonde and he was still recovering from a manhunt wound. Once Arthur was able to walk about, then perhaps he would be more accepting and grateful to be here. Arthur couldn't go back to the city, or he would be hanged. His only safe place was here, with him.

And there was lust, oh yes. Rarely did Ivan ever share a bed with another, man or woman. Before his father left they had both went to a brothel where he was to 'become a man'. He was put with a woman old enough to be his mother who showed him so many things that he would never forget. And he had enjoyed it; yet he only went back once, a year later and slept with a younger woman. Only once was he with a man and that wasn't sex but simple oral. It had been enough to please him and Ivan paid the man a little more than necessary for his services. But after his sisters and father were gone and his mother dead, Ivan lost all desire to visit the whorehouse. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day for him to enjoy the creatures of the night. Since he was all alone, his work had tripled and he couldn't be bothered to travel all the way to the city for sex. Yet now there was a man in his bed; a wounded, helpless man with a mouth full of venom and a look that could melt ice. Oh what he wouldn't give to dominant this man. To dress in all his furs, flip the blonde over onto his hands and knees and fuck him the animal way. Ivan smirked at the thought of dominating Arthur in a manner that would disgust him just to prove a point. Arthur would learn that there was nothing wrong with being a mountain dweller, wearing furs, hunting animals and chopping wood. It would just take some…getting used to.

"I'm doing better." Arthur finally spoke. "Thank you."

"Finish your tea, please." Ivan politely insisted.

Arthur sipped the rest of the tea, drinking down the bits of herbs at the very bottom. He shoved the cup in Ivan's hand and pushed away the other holding the ice sack. "I'm fine now. Go back to…whatever it was you were doing."

Ivan frowned, but did as he was told. He got up from the bed, leaving Arthur to himself and returned the porch. He smelled the winter air, letting out a deep sigh before returning to the carcass. It was hard to cut the meat in the dark with such little light, but he managed to do it. Ivan knew he had to work quick or else the wolves would smell the fresh meat. Once everything was cut properly, he wrapped it up in cloth and twine, placed it in a large tin box and stored it in the shed along with what remained of the body. He would have to wait until tomorrow in the daylight to finish with the deer. The cold air and tin would help to keep it fresh. He would salt some of it tomorrow. Locking the shed with a chain and a latch, Ivan walked back into the warmth of his cabin, stomping the snow off of his boots. He removed all of his furs and looked towards the bed where Arthur lay, asleep.

He went to his water pitcher and basin, where he washed the blood off of his hands. With a few more logs tossed into the fire, Ivan locked the door and closed the curtains. Bed was calling him, but the blonde beneath the covers was not. Still, Ivan removed only his pants, keeping his shirt on and climbed into bed. Arthur was snoring loud and deep in his drug-induced sleep. Ivan smiled and wanted to use Arthur's unconscious state to his advantage. Scooching closer, he wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled the man against his body. He spooned himself against Arthur's back, burying his nose in the blonde stringy hair and drinking in the warmth that was another person. Arthur's body fit perfectly against his own, and the man really was much smaller than him. Of course, Arthur was a gentleman; he paid big bulky men like Ivan to do all the work for him while he paid them little money and raked in all the benefits. A man like Arthur had business management skills and book smarts, yet Ivan knew if he handed the man two rocks and a handful of dried grass, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Yet these little qualities about Arthur made him charming. The Englishman was crude, wild, venomous and liked to yell. But just like the lynx in the woods, the wild animal can be tamed. Ivan's tamed wild animals before, everything from a lynx to a bobcat and even a wild boar. He would be able to tame the wild Englishman that was Arthur Kirkland.

Satisfied with his plan, Ivan snuggled Arthur's body closer to his and sighed happily. After many, many years, it was nice to fall asleep with someone so close to him like this. He didn't feel lonely.

/

'Mmm…it's warm.' Arthur said to himself as he slowly arose from his deep sleep. His eyes peeked open slowly to find the room was still dark, which only meant it was still the evening. As he tried to shift his body, he realized that there was something wrapped around his waist. An arm? Arthur immediately tensed up, realizing what, or rather WHO, it was. 'IVAN!' It hurt to turn his head, so instead he had to spin his whole body while still trapped in Ivan's hold. As he stared into the man's sleeping face, he suddenly felt like screaming. Images of Ivan's hands and forearms covered in deer blood threatened to make the scream come out, and it did.

Ivan jerked awake, letting go of Arthur and sitting up quickly, prepared to fight.

"Get away from me!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur? What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"You're in bed with me!"

"But this is my bed. We share it, remember?"

Arthur was red with fury. "No! Start sleeping on the floor! You smell like shit and blood and…and whatever else a mountain dweller smells like!"

Ivan pouted a bit. "I don't think you smell…"

Arthur growled. "I don't smell!" In truth, he did smell, but not as much as Ivan. "Your hands were wrist deep in a deer's belly and you decide to touch me with it? No! Get out of this bed!"

"Why must you yell?"

"I yell because you're not doing what I say! Go sleep somewhere else! You cannot sleep with me smelling like a mountain goat! I will not have it!"

Ivan just stared at him, dumbfounded. Why was Arthur so angry at him? He didn't do anything wrong. "Arthur, I don't want to be mean to you, but this is my bed and my house."

"Fine then! I shall sleep on the floor! Better yet, I will sleep in the chair!" He climbed over Ivan's body, steadied himself on the floor and proceeded to walk to the chair. However, a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him, making him stumble to the floor. He let out a cry as his body hit the hard wood and then the bile in his throat spewed forth. It wasn't a lot, but he had lost his meal. His stomach heaved a few more times, but the remains were only saliva and froth. 'Pitiful.' Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. 'I can't even walk to a fucking chair!' Arthur felt the vibration of Ivan walking over to him through the floorboards and he stiffened again.

"Now look at what you've done. You got yourself all worked up over nothing."

"I can handle myself!" Arthur hissed.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and moved Arthur into an easier position so he could be lifted.

Arthur turned red with embarrassment and fury as he was scooped up like some damsel in a fairytale. Only this wasn't Prince Alfred carrying him off into the sunset, this was the ogre Ivan carrying him away to his lair. "Put me down right now you big lummox! NOW!"

Ivan simply placed him on the bed and then the man turned away. Arthur watched him in silence, seeing him wipe up the vomit with a cloth as best he could and then tossing the whole thing into the fire. The Russian took a scrub brush from the shelf, dipped it in the basin of water and set to scrubbing the wood of the remaining spots. Now he had felt bad about yelling at Ivan. The man was helping to take care of him. But now there was a pain in his lower stomach and he rubbed at the spot trying to ease it. He paled when he realized what was ailing him.

"I need use the water closet."

Ivan looked up from his scrubbing. "It's under the bed."

Arthur's eyes widened. He had to be joking? Slowly, Arthur lowered his head to peer under the bed, finding a tall chamber pot. He slowly pulled himself back up and wanted to weep openly at his misfortune. "I can't…not in a pot."

Ivan stood up from the floor. "Would you rather go out in the snow and dig a cat hole?"

"Nooo…" he whined in defeat. His stomach was starting to cramp and he knew that if he didn't use the chamber pot, Ivan would be cleaning up more than vomit.

After his second round of self-humiliation, Arthur was feeling anything but better. Quite the opposite. He recognized the signs of a fever, he was prone to them. He always had been since he was a child; fever and ear aches. Although this fever was most likely brought on by his wounds. And he was cold. Arthur buried himself under the blankets, but it still was not enough to heat his chilled body. He shivered between hot and cold flashes. His face felt like it was on fire and the throbbing of his head wound began to plague him. He started to pant.

"I-Ivan…!" he called for the Russian.

Ivan was drying his hands with another cloth. "What is it?"

"I don't feel good…" He let Ivan place a hand on his forehead.

"A fever. Hold on." Ivan took the cold sack from before to fill it up with snow once again. Kicking off the boots, he hurried over to Arthur's bedside and laid the sack atop his forehead. "I have something for your fever. Just lay still." He went to one of his many trunks, opened the smallest one and took out a glass medicine bottle. He had purchased it from the town's doctor a little while ago to aid with his own fever. It was horrid tasting stuff, but it would help Arthur to get better. Bringing it over with a wooden spoon, Ivan poured some of the thick green liquid. "Open wide."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It will help with your fever. It's medicine, from the city doctor."

Arthur opened his mouth and let Ivan feed him the medicine. It was disgusting, but he had this type before. It must be from the same doctor and it always worked. Still, he was shivering and freezing, but was sweating. He hated this. He hated being weak, useless and sick. He hated how he was trapped with a large ogre in the middle of the woods when he could be at home with his servants. But Arthur knew he had no one else to blame but himself. It was his greed that urged him to take up business in the moonshine industry. If he hadn't, then he would still be at his house now, living the high life, not shitting into chamber pots.

"Are you cold? Should I get you another blanket?"

"Yes." Arthur answered quickly. Ivan hand another fur blanket at the foot of the bed and he tossed it over Arthur's shivering body. "Still cold."

"I'll keep you warm with my body heat."

Green eyes widened. "No."

"I will not try anything. And you really have no choice. This is my house. You are using my bed and eating my food." He crawled under the covers. "I cleaned up your vomit and emptied your chamber pot. I've been helping you to heal and yet all you do is spit at my hospitality."

Arthur was too weak to fight back with words, so he just lay there as the large man pulled him close. He felt the immediate warmth of Ivan's solid arms holding him tight. Ivan threw his leg over top of Arthur's, trying to usher the smaller man further beneath him. Arthur allowed himself to be maneuvered, anything to help him stop shivering. Ivan still stunk of earth and grime, but the large body was warm regardless. Ivan really was a big man, stocky with muscle hardened by heavy labor. Arthur closed his eyes and tucked his arms under Ivan's chest, trying to burrow inside of him. Ivan was holding him firmly, but gently.

"Ivan?" He whispered the name softly. "I'm warm now."

"Hush. You will get cold again, so we'll stay like this."

"But-"

"Hush. Rest now and feel better. I will keep you warm throughout the night."

Arthur knew it had to be the fever affecting him, but he suddenly started to cry into Ivan's shirt. He buried his face into the white linen, sobbing. He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel better. He wanted his old life back. He wanted Alfred to belong to him. He wanted things to be the way they were and yet it would seem as if God Himself was punishing him. What was going to become of him? Will he simply die from his wounds and leave this earth? Or is he doomed to live the life of a captive in Ivan's cabin home?

"I want to go home!" Arthur whispered into Ivan's shirt.

Ivan rests his chin atop of the blonde head. "This is your home now until you are better."

"I don't want to live here…"

"Then I will carry you out into the snow and leave you there."

Arthur's eyes widened and he tensed up. "No…!"

"Then be quiet and rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I am not…made for this wilderness world of yours. When I am better…let me go."

Ivan chuckled. "Go where? How will you survive in the snow, hm? You are safer here with me."

"No…" he moaned.

"There are many things I could have done to you, Arthur. I could have left you to die in the snow. I could have chopped you up and used you as bait to lure in bears or wolves. I could tie you to this bed and enjoy your body, but I haven't done any of those things. I want to be your friend. Don't make me angry at you, Arthur. I don't want to be angry with you. I don't like being angry."

Arthur gulped at the last few sentences, remembering all the sharp objects on the walls. "I'm sorry…I'm just scared. Scared of this life." Maybe that would work. "I don't mean to be…cross."

Ivan smiled and cuddled him close. "Aw, there's no reason to be scared! Ivan will protect you and show you how to live here!"

Even through his fever, Arthur couldn't help but say, 'that was easy'. But now the medicine was making him sleepy and he chose to cuddle up into Ivan as well. Hopefully, by some chance, this was all just a fever induced dream and he'll wake up in his own fluffy bed with a cup of warm tea waiting for him.

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*****Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys! Glad you're enjoying it! ^^ This chapter was self-edited, so pardon any tiny mistakes. ^_^**

*****Warnings: Light yaoi, language, hunting**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 3**

'_Good morning, Mr. Kirkland.' Bowed a young servant girl at the bottom the steps. Her apron and collar were pressed perfectly and her dark hair was up in a neat bun. In her hands she held his top hat and gloves._

'_Thank you, Annabelle.' He slipped on his white gloves and placed the hat atop his head. He looked himself over in the umbrella stand mirror, fixed his collar, and checked the grandfather clock. 'Right on time.' The butler, Mr. Jeeves, wished him a good day and handed over his cane as he left the front porch to approach his carriage._

'_Good day to you, Mr. Kirkland!' said the carriage man from his seat, tipping his round hat in greeting. The footman, a young boy, hopped off the back and opened the carriage door for him. _

_Arthur thanked them and took a seat on the cold red cushion. He hated this time of year in the mountains. Autumn was here, which means that soon winter will follow. The winters here in Montana could be wild, heavy, and LONG. Sometimes he wished to be back in England, where the winters were never so harsh. Tapping his cane end on the roof of the carriage, Arthur held onto the door handle as it jerked into motion. Today he had an appointment to go over some real estate; he was interested in buying another piece of land not far from the city. His goal was to build a couple of farms and possibly a ranch. There was money to be made in horse breeding and raising cattle. The lumber farm took up most of his time and finances, but in another year or so, his next step was to become involved with the railroad expansions. _

_He opened his silver pocket watch and gave it a little wind before checking the time. After this meeting, he would run a few more errands, meet up with the widow Arleen to discuss 'marriages', and then return home for a warm dinner and a good book in the parlor._

_Back at home with a belly full of beef stew and good brandy; Arthur sat in his parlor chair near the fire, a book in his lap. Another servant girl, Dinah, brought in his evening tea and prepared it for him. He took the cup and thanked her, sending her away then so he could be alone with his book. Just yesterday he had finished Thomas Paine's 'Common Sense', a 'delightful' read from his standing. Now he was reading 'Uncle Tom's Cabin'. He was a few decades behind on this one, but Arthur tried to read as much American literature as he could. He took a sip of his tea and sighed with a smile. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the fire for a few moments before closing his eyes to relax. _

"Mmm…tea." Arthur spoke in his sleep, but slowly stirred awake at the smell of smoke. "Smoke?" Opening his eyes, he thought for a moment that his house was on fire. But reality immediately kicked in when he saw that he was still in Ivan's cabin. "A dream…" But where was Ivan?

Arthur sat up in the bed, holding his head when a wave of dizziness washed over him. His forehead was still sweaty, but he could feel that his fever was breaking. Ivan was not in bed, nor was he in the cabin. The fire had died, yet it was still dark outside. Maybe it was early morning? Still, where was Ivan? Arthur glanced at the weapon wall, finding that the gun and powder horn were gone. Did he go hunting? Perhaps there was a note. Carefully getting out of bed, Arthur wobbled his way to the table to search for a note but didn't find one. There wasn't even any food left for him. He started to grow worried with Ivan's absence. What if the Russian got eaten by a bear or was buried under the snow somewhere? Arthur realized he could die here without Ivan to provide for him. He couldn't believe that he was actually missing the big lummox. He didn't want to admit it to Ivan, but he really did need the man to care for him. In this winter world, he was a useless as a newborn babe.

Outside the cabin he heard the sound a wolf's howl, followed by more joining in. Arthur's blood ran cold. The wolves sounded very close to the cabin, as if they were right outside the walls! Arthur didn't know what to do. All he could do was remain inside and not make a sound. Did those wolves eat Ivan? Is that why they are howling? He knew next to nothing about wild animals. They had annihilated all the wolves in England, and they sure as Hell didn't have any bears! Glancing at the window, it was still too dark to see outside, and he wasn't planning on searching for the beasts either. Why couldn't it be a unicorn galloping outside instead? The door suddenly burst open and Arthur let out a high-pitched scream, toppling to the floor and landing head first into the soot of the fireplace.

"Arthur?" Ivan stood in the doorway, boots covered in snow and his gun casually resting on his shoulder. "Arthur, what on earth are you doing?"

Arthur, who let out a cough of black soot smoke, slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'm lying here because I like having my face covered in soot, Ivan. What the hell do you think I'm doing here?" he hollered. "Help me up!"

Ivan rest his gun against the wall and closed the door before going over to Arthur to help him stand. "Why did you scream? Did I scare you?"

"No! I was scared it might be a wolf!"

Ivan gave him a humorous look. "Wolves can't open doors, silly!"

Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance at that little comment. "I know perfectly well that wolves can't- oh, forget it! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you leave a note?" The wolves howled again and he yelped.

The Russian's lips slowly grew into a smile. "I was only in the shed cutting up some meat from the deer. I brought the gun incase the wolves came for the smell of meat. Don't worry, Arthur. I won't let the big bad wolves get you."

Arthur sat himself down on the table bench. "It's not a joke, Ivan. Those things are beasts! Monsters!"

Ivan kept his smile. "They are beautiful creatures. They travel together in a pack and help one another survive. They work together. And they are beautiful to look at. Would you like to see them? They're right at the mouth of the woods behind the cabin?"

Arthur looked at him as if the man grew two heads. "Are you insane? I don't want to see those massive beasts!"

"They won't hurt you."

The Englishman scoffed. "Yeah, right. They're hungry beasts looking for food in the dead of winter! They'll gobble us up!"

Ivan just rolled his eyes with amusement. "You're funny. But are you feeling better?"

"A little." The howls made him shiver again. "I'm hungry."

"I've brought some jerky from the shed." Ivan took it out of his belt pouch and handed it to Arthur. "That will fill you for the morning. Tonight we will make stew for the snow."

"Snow?"

"Heavy snow clouds are coming this way. I'm heading out now to see what I can hunt for us, in case we are snowed in for a day or two."

Arthur froze, open mouth, with the jerky. "Wait…what? Snowed in? As in, stuck here?"

Ivan giggled. "You're stuck here anyway. Oh, but we'll have a lot of fun, Arthur! Don't worry! I know lots of stories to tell! I can teach you how to knit and make baskets! We can drink tea and- oh! Do you like ghost stories? I have many ghosts stories to tell!" Ivan's smile turned into a grin, and Arthur cowered slightly.

The promise of tea excited him. "Tea, you say? What tea do you have?"

"Tea leaves. I have spearmint and wintergreen right now."

"I would like some tea now, if you please?"

The Russian frowned. "No, no. Tea is for snowy evenings by the fire."

"But I love tea."

"You can have some tonight. Now eat up your jerky so I can go hunting before the wolves scare everything away." Ivan helped him back to the bed with the jerky in hand and gave him a cup of snow-melted water. "Here you are."

Arthur just nodded his head in thanks. The jerky was tough, and he had to tear at it with his teeth so much that it started to hurt his head. "It hurts to chew."

"That's all we have right now. Try to do the best you can. It helps if you suck on it to make it softer. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" He smiled at the Englishman. "Wish me luck?"

Arthur only waved to him as the large man in furs left the cabin. Alone again, Arthur lay back on the bed and sucked on the meat, staring at the ceiling of hanging bones. 'Why me?'

/

Ivan trudged through the snow in pursuit of a fox he had seen. He followed its tracks carefully, for what seemed like a long while until a flash of brownish orange darted out from a low holly bush. He aimed his gun and fired, striking it down with perfect accuracy. Trudging over to it, Ivan made sure it was dead before picking up by the tail to carry back to the cabin. If only Arthur would show more interest in the kills he brought back. He would offer the tail to Arthur as a gift, but the Englishman would just yell at him. Why did he always have to yell? Ivan was already growing accustomed to having Arthur here with him, and he doubt he would ever let the blonde go now. Arthur would come to like him soon enough.

Something moved in his line of vision up ahead, and Ivan stopped still as he tried to see what it was. A small form came out from behind a tree, it's fur covered in snow. Ivan smiled when he realized it was the lynx he's always seen in these parts; the lynx that reminds him of Arthur. The lynx was probably sweeter than the Englishman, Ivan said to himself with a smile. He silently watched the spotted wild cat climb a tree, bringing with it a rabbit. The lynx had just killed, as did he. Maybe one day Arthur would be well enough to see the lynx, with its stunning green wild eyes and graceful movements, yet can prove deadly when choosing to attack.

'Just like Arthur.' Ivan smiled and continued on his way.

Arthur had fallen asleep after Ivan had left and not woken up until he smelt the aroma of roasting flesh. Stirring awake, Arthur sniffed at the air, finding the smell to be pleasant and appetizing. Sitting up, he noticed Ivan standing in front of the hearth and cauldron, stirring its contents. Arthur smacked his lips and scratched the back of his neck, turning to glance out the window. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but it would appear that it was snowing outside.

"Oh, you're awake." Came Ivan's chipper voice. "I hope you are hungry!" he smiled with a ladle over his shoulder. "I caught us a mighty fat fox for our stew! Have you seen the snow?"

"It's snowing already?"

"Yes. You've been asleep for a long time. Come, I'll show you." Ivan took a fur cloak off one of the wall hangers and placed it over Arthur's shoulders. "We'll just stand by the door, so you will still feel safe. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"I rather n-OT!" Arthur found himself lifted up into strong arms, bridal style, as he was carried to the door. Ivan lifted the latch with his foot and they were out onto the front porch in the dead of night, with the snow falling in silent flakes of white. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Arthur was going to protest, but then he felt a strange sense of, well, PEACE. The night was silent with the snow falling in heavy balls of white, covering the steps of the porch and some of the wood. Arthur couldn't believe how quiet everything was; as if every being, human and animal, were sound asleep tucked away somewhere warm. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as he continued to watch the falling snow. He felt the cold of the blizzard air, yet was warm in Ivan's embrace. Ivan held him as if he weighed nothing at all.

"Oh Ivan…it's gorgeous out here!"

"Yes, it is." Ivan replied softly. "If you know how to survive it, then the snow can be a beautiful sight to behold. One day, maybe, when you are feeling well to travel some, I will take you to the North Hills where we can see the Lights of Heaven touch the earth."

Arthur glanced up at him. "Lights of Heaven? What do you mean?"

Ivan just smiled. "I can't explain it to you unless you see it for yourself. Come now, the stew should be ready and I want to tell you a story." Ivan carried him back inside to the warmth of the cabin. "A love story."

"Oh…splendid." Arthur forced a crooked smile. "I…love…love stories?"

"It is more than a love story. It is a ghost story!" Ivan grinned. "A ghost story about love long lost in the snowy evenings of the dark woods!" He placed Arthur down on the table bench.

Arthur gave him a lop-sided smile. "Maybe a different story? Perhaps a happier one?"

Ivan pulled the cauldron handle out of the fire. "Why do you think the ghost story is immediately a sad one? It's a happy story."

"I don't think we need to involve ghosts in this…life. That's all. I do not believe in ghosts."

Ivan smiled with that ladle. "Then you have no reason to fear this story! First, we eat. As we eat, I will boil the water for our wintergreen tea. Then, we shall sit cuddled under the furs in front of the fire while we share tales. Surely you have a tale or two to tell yourself? My father said England is one of the world's most haunted places." Ivan handed him a bowl of fox stew.

Arthur accepted it. "Well…I guess that's true in a way…if you believe in that stuff." He took the spoon offered to him. "I don't remember being told fairy tales or ghost stories. My family always lived in the here and now."

Ivan nodded, pouring himself some of the stew to join Arthur at the table. "I understand. We folk of the woods have our own folklore and legend. Some of it has been passed down from the mountain Indians."

Arthur remembered Alfred calling them, 'Injuns', even though he was a 'Friend of the Red Man'. Arthur wondered if Ivan knew of any Indians here in the mountains? The city folk feared the Indian tribes riding into their city decorated in war paint and carrying bloodied tomahawks while burning down the buildings. "Do you know any Indians, Ivan?" Arthur asked him, taking in a spoonful of the warm soup.

"Ah, yes. I've met them; the ones that live around these mountains. They did not like that we were cutting down the trees, but once they saw my father and mother building a house, they left us alone. I guess they saw we were just like them, and the law of these woods is, 'if you don't bother them, they won't bother you'. Where my cabin stands is close to their ancient burial grounds. When you are better, I will take you there to see. It is quite a sight to behold."

Arthur imagined himself being scalped by some Indian dressed in wolf clothing and he shuddered. "I rather not, Ivan. It's a burial ground for a reason, yes? Let's stay away from it." He ate some of the stew. "This is really good! I'm pleased with it!"

Ivan clapped. "I'm glad you like my food! Shall I add more spices to it?"

"No, no! It's fine the way it is."

After dinner, the water had just come to a boil. Ivan lifted the kettle off of the iron hook and poured it into two cups. Arthur had settled down on the bearskin rub in front of the fire while Ivan waited for the wintergreen leaves to seep. Ivan went around the cabin and put out the candles and lanterns, leaving only the firelight. He knew Arthur was watching him as he did. Ivan handed one of the cups to Arthur before joining him on the rug. He sat close to the blonde, who immediately shifted to the side to escape him. Ivan said nothing in response but only tapped their cups together. It was Arthur who chose to speak first.

"This tea smells divine, Ivan. Thank you." He blew on the steam and gently took a sip. "Mmm…nice."

"I'm glad I can do something that pleases you." Ivan said sheepishly.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's pretty hard to screw up tea. Tea is delightful in many ways." The howling of the wolves sent a shiver up his spine. "Bloody hell! Do those monsters ever be quiet?"

"They are singing." Ivan took a sip of his tea. "Just listen to them, Arthur. You are safe here in the cabin; they can't get to you. Listen to them in the silent night." Ivan smiled and put a finger to his lips.

Arthur grumbled a bit, but tried listening as Ivan suggested. Holding the cup of warm tea in his hands, he closed his eyes to try and hear the 'singing', which Ivan called it. The wolves all howled together with the winter wind bringing their sound closer to the cabin. Arthur glanced at the window where he could see the blowing snowflakes racing past the glass. His line of vision then focused on Ivan, whose body was glowing orange from the firelight. Why was the Russian staring at him like that? The whole moment appeared romantic, something Arthur did not want it to be. Best change the mood!

"So tell me a story, Ivan." He took another sip of his tea. "That love story you mentioned."

"Oh! You would like to hear it? Great!" He cleared his throat. "This story is called 'The Man, His Wife, and the Wolf'."

Arthur looked skeptical. "Is this a ghost story?"

"You'll just have to see." Ivan put his tea down on the floor. "There was a couple living in the woods not far from here. The man was great warrior and hunter; his wife a perfect cook and a great beauty. But the woman was his second wife, and he had an infant son from his previous marriage that died in childbirth. The man also had a wolf. A large black wolf that would hunt with him, and it was his most loyal companion. The wife hated the little child and the wolf, but the man could not see the hatred for he was so in love with her. She never cared for the gifts he brought her, or the food he would provide, or the way he saw fit to her every need."

Arthur sipped steadily at his tea.

"But she would not return his love until she had his full devotion, which meant she had to do away with the baby and the wolf."

"This isn't a love story." Arthur huffed. "I see where this is going."

"Who said it is love between a man and a woman?" Arthur was silent. "Now stop talking so I can continue. So one early morning, when the man went into town, she carried out her vicious plan. She slaughtered the baby in its crib, and that was when the wolf had attacked. Protecting the baby, who was already dead, the wolf continued to attack, and that was when the man came home. Seeing the blood of his child, and the wolf attacking his wife, he took his blade and killed the faithful wolf. To make sure it was dead, he lopped off the head and left the dark body to rot outside the home. The man was devastated to have lost both his child and his faithful pet, but the wife had finally gotten her wish, and they lived together happily. She was now all that he treasured."

"And what's the point of this story?" Arthur asked with annoyance.

"Did I say I was done yet?" Ivan smiled, drumming his fingers on his knee. Arthur gave a little sneer and fell silent. "To honor the memory of the faithful wolf so wrongfully killed, the powers that be gave all the wolves in the world the ability to howl. Whenever you hear the wolves howl, it is in memory of a faithful wolf killed so long ago while trying to protect his master's offspring. So you see? The wolves aren't always something to be feared. The wolf loved his master. They can be very romantic."

"In a literary sense." Arthur answered, but jumped when a wolf howled again. "I'm guessing THAT is for the dead black wolf too?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "They say the headless wolf still wandered the woods and fields in search of his master."

"HA!" Arthur scoffed. "I thought headless monsters in America live only in New York!"

Ivan crossed his arms. "You mean to say that in England there are no headless monsters?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I'm sure there are, but none that I know of. Anyway, headless monsters are just make believe. Nothing can think without a head."

"You don't know how to have fun, Arthur." Ivan said with a sad expression. "Half the fun of hearing a story is believing it to be true."

"Hm. That's plucky." He sipped more of his tea. "This coming a man who cannot spell properly nor can he read. If you were an intellectual with proper upbringing and schooling, you would see that there is no proof of monsters and ghosts and fairytales that cannot be explained through science and logic." Ivan just stared at him, and Arthur snorted into his tea. "You don't know about the real world, Ivan. You've never left this mountain. Of course you'd believe in stories of headless wolves and…and dancing bears!"

Ivan tilted his head. "I may not come from a rich house or a fancy school with lots of books…but I am far better of a person than you are."

Arthur narrowed his thick brows at him. "And your evidence?"

"Well, I'm happy being just who I am. I'm happy living here. I'm happy with my life. You may be smart and talk in big words and have lots of money, but you aren't happy at all. Not one bit happy. And that makes me sad for you."

Arthur's jaw dropped. Did Ivan really just say he was a better person than him? Arthur nearly dropped his tea in his anger. "YOU? You claim to be a better person than I? Don't be stupid! These primitive ways of living are just that! Primitive! You don't have to live in the woods to hunt for your own food! Go get a real job and make money! Live in a REAL house and buy REAL food from the market! Living like an Indian and a nomad is no proper way to live! Honestly! You're just a foolish as these American cowboys! Live off the land, sleep under the stars, listen to coyottas or…coyotes or whatever they're called! You don't know anything about me, Ivan! I am a very happy person! I loved my life before it was taken from me! Now I am stuck in this…this…smelly hellhole in the middle of nowhere! I'm eating food out of a crusty old pot and staring at bloody dried bones hanging from the ceiling! I'm wounded, I'm filthy, and worst of all, I'm stuck here with YOU!"

He shouldn't have said that, and Arthur knew it, too. He fell silent when he saw Ivan's face in the firelight. Ivan just looked at him, his pale violet eyes reflecting the hurt he must be feeling after that massive verbal attack. Arthur couldn't hold back when Ivan said he was better than him. Ivan was not better than him! He was better than Ivan! Still, the firelight reflected off those blades and weapons as well. "Ivan…I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I am grateful for you helping me…but it's just not the help I wished I had." Ivan's brows furrowed sadly. "What I mean is, I don't like living like this! I'm frustrated…I'm ANGRY that my life has changed and I'm stuck here in the woods during a snowstorm with wolves and bears and you slaughtering animals inside! I don't like it, Ivan! This is not the life for me! But I'm stuck here because I can't go back to the city! Do you know how frustrating that is? Do you know how depressed I am over it? How sad I am?"

Ivan suddenly stood up from the rug. "I'm sorry that I added to your sadness. I will sleep on the floor so you can have the bed."

"Ivan…you don't have to do that." Arthur said at Ivan's retreating form. "Look, how about we keep watching the snow?"

Ivan placed some loose furs and a blanket on the floor near the fire. "I don't want to look at the snow with you."

Arthur's shoulders slumped. Now he felt terrible, although everything he said was the truth. He himself knew that. He couldn't lie to himself. He hated this place, hated the lifestyle, and in a way, hated Ivan. There was nothing charming or special about the Russian man; he was just some big brute who lived the life of a mountain dweller. At least Alfred comes back to reality and proper living after his adventures; or at least, that's what the cowboy had told him. He missed the loud mouth cowboy. Oh how he wished he could hear Alfred's 'YEE-HAW' rather than these wolves and the whistling wind. Arthur waited until Ivan was settled on the furs, with his back facing the fire. Finishing his tea, Arthur carefully stood up from the floor and made his way to the bed. It was warm and soft, but it smelled. It smelled like himself and Ivan. Still, Arthur was exhausted and he left himself fall into a deep sleep. Things would look better in the morning.

Come the daylight, Arthur awoke to some strange sound outside the cabin. It sounded like…scraping? Sitting up in the bed, he rubbed the wound on his head and lifted himself to look out the bedside window. He couldn't believe the amount of snow on the ground! Nor could he believe what Ivan was doing outside. The Russian was shoveling the snow, mainly the front porch. Ivan had already shoveled a path to both sheds. Just how early had the man been up? Arthur looked to the table where he found a bowl and a cup waiting for him. Well, he had survived the night. Ivan didn't kill him, so the food wouldn't be poisoned. He sat at the table and ate quickly, refilling the cup again for more tea. Once finished, he decided to join Ivan outside, if only for a short time. Going over to the door, Arthur made sure his socks were secure on his feet as he stepped into a pair of Ivan's animal hide boots, probably the ones he wore in the summer and spring. Ivan's feet were big! Arthur took one of the fur cloaks and wrapped it over his shoulders, pulling it around his front tightly before stepping out into the cold. He shivered violently when he felt the cold bite at his skin.

"Ivan?"

Ivan paused in his shoveling to look at him. He was dressed from head to toe in furs. "Arthur?" his breath appeared as he spoke. "What are you doing outside? Go back inside before you catch a chill."

Arthur wondered why Ivan wasn't mad at him for last night? He was talking as if nothing happened. "I was wondering where you were."

"Hoping I was swallowed up by the snow?"

'There's the hostility.' Arthur said to himself. "No. I was just wondering where you were. What are you doing?"

Ivan returned to his work. "I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't read it in a book, so this must look silly to you." He said with sarcasm. "I'm shoveling the snow so I can move around my property easily."

"Very funny." Arthur said with a sneer. "I was going to thank you for breakfast, but now I'm not going to."

"That's fine. You wouldn't mean it anyway." Their eyes met for a moment, and Arthur looked away.

"It was better than nothing. Like I said last night, I appreciate what you are doing, I just wish it were different. Like what I was used to. That's all." Ivan just shook his head and continued shoveling. "Don't you shake your head at me!" Ivan finished shoveling the last bit of snow from the porch.

"Does that make you angry too? I can't shake my head?"

Arthur growled. "You're shaking it as an insult to me! Now you're the one being rude! I was trying to be nice to you before but you decided to be an ass! Now we're equal."

Ivan laid the shovel against the wall of the cabin. "No. We're not equal. You will never see me as your equal, yet I saw you as mine." He stalked up to him, and the Englishman cowered just slightly. "You are a man, the same as I. We may live differently, but we are still humans. I was acting on human compassion. I saw a man who was deathly wounded. I could have left you, but I hoped I could save you, and I did. I'm sure that now, if the roles were reverse, you would simply leave me there to die in the cold."

"How would you know what I'd do?" Arthur snapped back at him.

"Because you are a selfish person. A selfish, self-centered, rotten little man who hides his unhappiness behind business and money."

"That is unfair to say. You don't know me."

"And you don't know me. You think you know me, but you don't." Ivan looked at the bandage on Arthur's head. "We need to change that. Come back inside and we'll get you new cloth."

Arthur would have protested, but the cold was getting to him and he wanted to be warm. He sat on the bed and waited for Ivan to undress of his furs. The Russian took out a small tin box from a trunk and brought it over, pulling up the chair to face him. Arthur looked into the box when it was opened on the bed, seeing bandages and bottles of medicine.

"Turn your head slightly." Ivan said to him.

Arthur did so, cringed when Ivan touched the wound, and the settled as the cloth bandage was untied from around his head.

Ivan left the square bandage covering the wound, seeing the dark brown splotch there. He did not want to remove this one yet so to give the wound more time to scab up. If he pulled it away now, the wound would bleed again. Instead, he took some herbal salve onto his fingers and rubbed it over the bandage. Its contents would seep in and further the healing process. As he tied the cloth bandage around Arthur's head once again, Ivan wondered why he even continued helping the ungrateful man. Last night's words had really hurt him. Ivan had never met a man as cruel as Arthur. The lynx in the woods would be sweeter!

"How does that feel? Is it too tight?"

Arthur waved his hand. "No, it's fine. There's always a dull ache but I'm used to it. Thank you." He watched Ivan put away the medical box.

"I'll mix you some of the sleeping medicine so you can rest. I still have work to do in piecing up that deer." He made Arthur the medicine mixture and gave it to him.

"Thanks. Are we having the deer tonight?"

"Would you like to?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had deer before. I don't think I have, anyway. I'm rather fond of pheasant."

"Well, I'm too stupid and dim to shoot at pheasants." He smiled. "So you'll just have to deal with what I bring. Rest well."

Arthur sneered at him. "Bastard."

/

That night, while still sleeping on the floor, Ivan had a dream about Arthur. A very _sensual_ dream.

_He was hunting in the woods when the lynx with green eyes came to him. Ivan followed it to his cabin, where it went inside. Taking his gun, Ivan approached the cabin and went inside. There, in the center of the room, stood the lynx. The two mammals stared at one another for a moment, and the lynx suddenly transformed into a person. Not just any person, but Arthur. A very naked Arthur. Ivan stared at the creamy body and lithe muscles of the Englishman standing proudly before him. Arthur, wearing a smirk, arched his narrow hip and held his arms out to him, beckoning him to come. As if in a trance, Ivan walked towards him only to have Arthur move out of his path. Arthur purred sensually, sauntering over to the bearskin rug. Ivan watched, aroused, as the man fell onto hands and knees, arching his back and stretching his body, just like a feline. A dangerous feline. _

_Ivan undressed himself and joined the other on the fur. Arthur sat on his knees to meet Ivan's height, and he leaned in to press warm lips to his. Ivan moan into the kiss, slipping his arms around Arthur's narrow waist to pull the naked body up against his. Arthur opened his mouth for Ivan's tongue, and the blonde groaned as his mouth was explored. Ivan bent him back, laying Arthur on the fur and settling between his legs. As their groins met, Ivan growled in delight as the heat erupted between them. He rubbed himself against he other's hard warmth while the blonde mewed and purred for more of the delicious attention. Just before he could enter into that welcoming body_, he jerked awake to the sound of whistling wind.

He looked under the covers to see he still had a raging hard on, and Arthur was sound asleep on the bed. He looked at the sleeping blonde and remembered the dream. Would Arthur ever act that way? Probably, but never for him. Ivan rubbed himself, holding back his moans as he palmed his groin to get the erection to go down. It was in his right and power to have his way with Arthur, but that wasn't the right way to win the Englishman. Even though Arthur was a mean and rotten teabag, he was still company. Lusting after the man was something he shouldn't do, but he couldn't help it. He was here all alone with a warm, helpless body in his bed. How could he not be horny?

'Maybe if…' Ivan got up from the floor and went over to the bed, staring down at Arthur's sleeping form.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the slow update. It was a very busy week! Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are the best!

***Warnings: Language, time-period language, yaoi, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

It was a pleasant dream.

Arthur lay in a field of wild flowers behind the ranch, book resting casually over his chest as he soaked in some afternoon sun. Beneath him the ground vibrated softly, and the faint sound of approaching horseshoes on dirt came his way. With eyes still closed, Arthur smiled, as he knew exactly who it was; the object of his desires here on this ranch. The horse neighed.

"Better watch for them bitin' ants!"

"Alfred, I would have felt them by now." He sat up to look at the cowboy atop the horse. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just wonderin' where you were. Me and Ol' Glory here," He pat her neck. "Were just goin' out for a ride. Wanna join us?"

Arthur looked skeptical. "I haven't ridden a horse in a long while."

"Pfft! I'll do all the ridin', don't you worry none! Hop on! I'll give ya a lift!"

Arthur got up, slipped his book in his bag and let Alfred help him up onto the horse. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, by which he was able to feel the hard muscles rippling beneath. He flushed as the cowboy dramatically reared his horse and they rode off through the open land; across the meadow, and into the woods. Suddenly, things became cold. Arthur didn't like it. There was a fog, and then it cleared, but he found that he was no longer riding the horse. Instead, he was on his back with his legs partly spread as a warm hand palmed his groin. "Alfred?" He moaned the name, but the other didn't answer. A warm body moved up beside him, going further than before. They slipped their hand under his pants to further massage his groin, slowly stirring him to life. "Mmm…" He moaned in delight, arching slightly into the hand. 'Dirt. Musk. Lots of musk.' Arthur's brows furrowed as he started to come out of his dream state. And he woke up.

He was in Ivan's cabin, in Ivan's bed. Not in a warm sunny field covered in wildflowers. In a cold, dark and dank cabin. But that wasn't the worst part. Someone WAS lying next to him. Someone WAS in his pants. Someone WAS palming his groin. He turned to look, and stared straight into purple. Ivan stared back. Arthur was silent. The rough, filthy calloused hand was IN his pants. Arthur let out a long scream.

"Why do you always scream?" Ivan asked him innocently.

Arthur was frozen for a moment, wide mouth, and glaring. "I JUST WOKE UP WITH A RUSSIAN'S HAND IN MY PANTS! AND YOU QUESTION WHY I AM SCREAMING! GET OUT OF THERE!" Arthur slapped the chubby cheek, forcing Ivan's hand out of his pants. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! I AM A GENTLEMAN!"

Ivan rubbed his cheek with a sweet smile. "A gentleman who arches into a warm hand rubbing them is no gentleman at all. You liked it."

"Get away from me! Moster! *slap* Demon! *shove* Yeti! *hair pull*"

The larger of the pair was forced off of his own bed by a raging Englishman. He even whimpered a bit. "Are you wearing a…what is it called? A chastity belt?"

Arthur flushed darkly. "How dare you! You shouldn't know something like that!"

"My father would read to us sometimes." He rubbed the top of his head. "Ouch. Why'd you attack me like that? I was just being nice."

Arthur was grinding his teeth. "Touching someone sexually while they sleep is hardly 'nice'! It's wrong!"

"But-"

"No buts! Bad Ivan! Bad, bad Ivan!"

Ivan's anger from earlier had reverted once again to hurt feelings. He thought for sure he could get Arthur to come around with a bit of pleasure. The blonde was moaning and rolling his hips into him; so why was Arthur acting so angry? "I wasn't doing it to be mean."

"I know that, you nincompoop! But it is NOT proper! It is vulgar, it is rude, and it is degrading!"

"But you had liked it before!"

"Yes, when I thought things were different! When I realized I was here the feelings changed! You don't make friends by sleeping with someone, Ivan!"

Ivan lowered his arms to his sides, looking defeated. "You really don't want to be my friend? We can't be friends? Is it…" he looked down at the floor. "Is it because I'm dirty and I smell?"

"Well, that's a big part of it." He rubbed the wound on his head. "Honestly, Ivan, I mean what I say. I will not sleep with you. Just because I'm here and so are you does not give you the right to force me! That would make you a rapist!"

"Oh. I don't want to be that then."

"Yes, it's good to have goals." He cleared his throat. "Let's just forget this ever happened. Now what time is it?"

Ivan glanced out the window. "Nearing sunrise." He flushed softly, embarrassed and hurt. "You probably don't want to see me now. Sorry for what I did." Ivan went to the door and began dressing in his furs.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch the sunrise."

Arthur said nothing more as he continued to watch Ivan dress, and then the man left the cabin. He lifted himself onto his knees on the bed to look out the window at Ivan, seeing the large man sitting on a porch chair. The chair was turned to the east, where the sun would be rising. Arthur thought back to the previous moment of groping, and how he had wished it really were Alfred who was doing it to him. He obviously hurt Ivan's feelings, but the idea of those big, dirty hands only recently covered in deer inners touching him made his stomach turn. And what was with the change in attitude? Only yesterday Ivan was being cross with him, now he had hands down his pants! 'Remember Arthur, he is a mountain dweller and is not used to having people here.'

Grumbling under his breath, Arthur decided to join Ivan on the porch for the sunrise. There was nothing else to do and he had nowhere to go. He was awake now. So dressing in the warm (and smelly) furs and boots, Arthur let himself out and onto the porch. The air was bitter cold.

"Arthur?" Ivan turned from the chair to look at him. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, you woke me up so I had to do something. I've…always liked the sunrise." He remembered being a young boy in his father's study, watching the early morning sunrise over the far hills.

Ivan smiled. "Want to join me?" He stood up from his chair and offered it to Arthur, who graciously took it.

"Thank you. I was getting a bit dizzy." Arthur looked around at the towering evergreens covered in snow. "There's no…animals around, are there?"

Ivan shook his head. "None that I've seen yet. But look." He pointed to the treetops. "Here comes the sun."

Arthur looked to the trees and saw a line of bright light outline the tops. The sky was full of purple and orange clouds, slowly giving way to blue sky. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of the sunrise; it was just so beautiful, and for a moment everything was forgotten. Oh how he wished to be back in his father's study. He had to admit, it was peaceful here.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ivan asked.

"Well…it's a new day, so I'll let it go this time. Just don't let it happen again. And give me your hat. My head is cold." Arthur's demand was obeyed, and Ivan placed the fur hat on his head. "Much better. I am wounded, remember?"

"I do."

Arthur crossed his legs. "I'm enjoying the change of atmosphere. Go inside and warm me a cup of that wintergreen tea. I wish to sit and watch the day unfold."

Ivan just stared at him, but slowly nodded and did as he was told. He wasn't accustomed to taking orders, for he was always his OWN boss. But Arthur was such a difficult man! Ivan's tried to be nice, to be mean, and even tried to love, but the Englishman dismissed him. What was he going to do about that man? Ivan wondered if it was only simple lust at having a warm body so close to him. Despite enjoying his hermit life in the mountains, Ivan was still a healthy man with urges like any other. Maybe he was just getting tired of using his hand all the time.

"Ivan!" Arthur was calling him. "Ivan!"

Ivan dropped the kettle to the floor and ran out onto the porch. "What is it?" he saw that Arthur was trembling and pointing to the trees.

"There's people there! People walking!"

"People?" Ivan looked as well and saw the people Arthur was noticing. The Englishman looked scared out of his wits. It made Ivan chuckle. "Shh. Those are Indians. The Nez Perce tribe. They wander from place to place all the time."

Arthur gulped. "Indians? Do they carry arrows and tomahawks and do that…that…" Arthur performed the motion of 'scalping' over his head.

"Ah, I think you mean scalping. Hm, I'm not sure. I don't see why they wouldn't do it. All tribes are different though." Ivan watched them moving through the trees. "They are friendly enough if you don't bother them."

Arthur didn't seem convinced. "Indians and wolves…two beasts that haunt these woods."

Ivan frowned a bit. "The tribe isn't a beast. You know, they believe in spirits that they call 'weyekin'. I'm not sure how it all works, but the weyekin is a spirit that guards and guides you. It can take many forms, mostly of animals." Ivan thought about the lynx, and suddenly he made a connection. A sweet connection, one that Arthur would hate and never believe. "Isn't that nice?"

"Just peachy. Ah! One's looking at us!"

"Be calm, Arthur. They are only traveling to their home. They've passed my cabin before…and they've been in here. One or two warriors really."

Arthur looked at him in furious surprise. "I don't want any Indians near me! Do you hear me? None! Do not invite them into your house!"

Ivan was prepared to speak for the Nez Perce tribe, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Alright, I won't let them in. They are walking right past us." Ivan smiled and waved.

"Don't wave at them! Are you crazy? I don't want to be scalped!"

"But you have nothing to fear from them! You are an Englishman!" Ivan clapped his hands.

"Idiot! I have white skin! To them, I'm an American! They'll scalp me for sure! They do strange dances and sing odd songs! It's like they're chanting the Devil!"

Ivan continued to wave. "Just be friendly and wave. They are only passing by. To them, the white man is the Devil."

A sound whistled through the air and something landed in the snow. Arthur stared at the spot, wide-eyed, at the feather tip sticking out of the snow. Ivan went over to it, pulled it out, and saw that it was an arrow. He showed it to Arthur who responded with. "We'll both be turned into kumquats" And slapped a hand to his face.

"Don't be scared! This is just a signal arrow. It means they see us and they say 'hello'."

"Sure." He stood up from the chair. "I want to go inside. Now."

Ivan opened the door for him. Arthur hurried inside, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to get warm. "Hurry! Start a fire! I'm freezing my arse off!" He went over to the bed and sat down, choosing to keep the smelly furs on him for warmth while Ivan started the fire. Once the fire was ablaze in the hearth, Ivan set to making tea while Arthur stared out the window, watching for the Indians.

"You can rest easy now, Arthur. They won't come to this cabin. We're not causing them any harm or threatening them."

Arthur glanced back at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've spoken to them before. I've met them."

"You spoke to them?"

Ivan nodded, taking out the tealeaves. "They speak English, as well as their native tribal language. The ones I spoke to didn't have good English, but it was enough that I could understand." Arthur had turned back to the window. "About this morning-"

"We won't speak any further of it. It's over."

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to! It makes me very uncomfortable. Now who are they?" He pointed out the window.

Ivan went over to look. "They aren't Indians. Those are other mountain men."

Arthur looked at him. "Other mountain men? So more men like you? Are they your friends? They look like they're coming here!"

Ivan frowned. "That's because they ARE."

Three men were riding their dog sleds through the snow towards his cabin. He was certain he knew who they were. Arnie, Bruce, and Harold; three mountain men coming back from their journey of raiding and stealing in Nez Perce territory, among other tribes. It was often an unwritten law of mountain courtesy to welcome in weary travelers, especially during the winter season. But Ivan was skeptic; for he had a feeling they were here for more than just a seat at his table. They were troublemakers, but ones he had to be careful not to cross, for there were three of them and only one of him. All it would take for them to get revenge is some dry wood and they can torch his house.

"So why are they coming here?"

"To share our table. It's a nice gesture to feed your fellow man and help them in time of need." He glanced at Arthur, who appeared uncomfortable at that particular statement. "For us mountain dwellers, at least. Just remain here in the bed, and try not to say much."

"How about I pretend to be asleep?"

Ivan shook his head. "They will be curious about you. Hurry, while we still have time! The safest place for you will be under the bed."

"Under the bed? No! I don't want- " Ivan threw the blanket over his head to silence him. "That was uncalled for!"

Ivan stuffed some furs under the bed so Arthur could keep warm. He stood up and forced the struggling Englishman from his bed and under it. "Just lie in wait here until they're gone. Keep yourself warm with the furs."

Before he could protest, Arthur heard the sound of the sled dogs' barking growing closer. Silently, he lay there, wrapping himself up in the furs. He stared at the door from under the bed, watching as Ivan's boots walked around the room, as if preparing it? Arthur was startled by someone yelling Ivan's name from outside. He watched as the Russian opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing for three men to enter; each more covered in snow than the first. Arthur buried his mouth in the furs to keep his breathing from being heard.

"Long time no see, Russia!" Said one man.

"You know my name, Harold. It's Ivan."

"Yeah, but you're from Russia, so I call you 'Russia'!"

Arthur could only see their boots and hear their words.

"What ya got to eats in this stinkhol', Russia?"

"I recently cut up a deer. I can throw a piece in the cauldron for us?"

"Sounds good to me! Right Arnie?"

"Yeah. Go get it! We're hungry!"

"I'll be right back."

'Don't leave me alone, Ivan!' Arthur whispered to himself.

"He keeps this place so neat." Said one, spitting on the floor and rubbing it in with his boot.

"Aw, look!" mocked one. "He's making baskets to sell! Baskets and knitting! Russia's a big ol' fat lady! Just like me grandmamma!"

"We're not taking a thing." Said another. "We got enough stuff from those redskins. Look! He's coming back!"

'I hate these guys already.' Arthur said to himself, watching as Ivan's boots reentered the cabin. He remained their for a long while as the men spoke of their adventure, what they stole, what they hunted, and what they found. They were heading to a city or a small town, one he had never heard of. He figured it could only be a mountain dweller sort of village where their wives and children stay for harsh winters. But the next conversation to follow chilled him to his bones.

"Hey, Russia, you've seen any guys wanderin' round?"

Ivan answered. "No, I haven't seen any. The Nez Perce passed by earlier this morning."

"Fuck them Injuns. I'm talkin' about a REAL man! He's got blonde hair like butter and straw!" Arthur shuddered. "And get this; his eyes are green! GREEN!"

"And ah, what is so important about this man?" Ivan asked.

Another spoke. "He's got a bounty on his head! They said to have killed him, but they can't find his body. Chances are he's dead by wolf or bear…or really the cold. OR, someone took him in."

Arthur's green eyes widened.

"What is he wanted for?"

"He got into some BAD business!" Said another one of them. "He gots himself involved in all that there moonshine!"

Ivan nodded. "I see. And why are you asking me about him? I haven't seen him."

"Just lettin' you know it's a mighty big bounty 'cause he's such a big shot turned bad guy! The city be offerin' four thousand dollars to the person who finds this guy! And he talks fancy too."

"So you haven't seen him? No one stopped by?"

"No, none at all." Answered Ivan. "I would help you in your hunt, but I have much needed work to do here."

One laughed. "No stolen Injun ladies?"

"I've never stolen a thing." Ivan answered. "Much less a person."

"Well, we're huntin' for that guy. We know he's in this area somewhere. You sure you haven't seen him?"

"Nope."

Arthur just lay under the bed in shock. Ivan knew more about him now. And what's worse is that there is a bounty on his head and what's to stop Ivan from turning him in? Four thousand dollars was a lot of money, especially for these mountain dwellers. He's been so mean to Ivan, which is all the more reason for the Russian to turn him in. He lay there in fear as the men ate and laughed, talking about Indians and animals. After what seemed like years, the three men exited the cabin. Arthur remained where he was until Ivan would tell him it was safe. Was this going to be the end of him? Would Ivan turn him in for a reward?

"You can come out now, Arthur." Called Ivan. "They're gone."

Arthur crawled out from under the bed, looked up at Ivan, and felt tears sting his eyes. "Don't turn me in!"

Ivan blinked and tilted his head. "Turn you in? Why would I turn you in?"

"Four thousand dollars, you nincompoop!" He used the bed as leverage to stand up.

"So?"

Arthur grit his teeth. "You really are stupid! I would turn you in if the roles were reverse!"

Ivan smiled. "But I'm not you. I'm not greedy and selfish."

The Englishman clicked his tongue. "You're not better than me."

"I never said I was."

"You're thinking it."

"I'm thinking about how I just saved your life from those men. I could have turned you over to them, but I didn't."

Arthur wiped at his eyes. "Then you're a stupid fool."

"Takes one to know one." He laughed at the vicious look in Arthur's eyes.

"Just what do you want from me, Ivan? What are your plans?" He narrowed his eyes and brows. "If you plan to blackmail me with sex then know this; it won't be for real and there will be no feelings behind it!"

Ivan grinned. "Fair enough." That caused the other to gasp.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

Ivan rolled his eyes playfully. "You mentioned it, though, which means you must have a little fantasy about being…dominated?" Silver brows wiggled. Arthur hissed. "We both know I am the alpha here. I am the dominant."

"You're a nutcase! I was just stating the obvious!" He was blushing with anger and…doubt? Something about Ivan's previous words struck him as curious. "Your- your hands were in my pants, fondling me! That means you want me! I'm the only warm body you have here! Why wouldn't you blackmail me with sex?"

Ivan bit the inside of his cheek, trying to restrain from laughing. The next thing he was going to say would warrant a stinging slap from Arthur. "So you're saying…if the roles were different, you would make me the submissive one and you be the dominant?"

Arthur's whole face turned bright red; his hair stood on end; and his blood ran cold.

"You're a naughty little crumpet, aren't you?" Ivan teased.

"How dare you! You…you…you…!" Ivan was just smiling at him. "May you never strike true when hunting an animal!" Ivan laughed. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Arthur felt a pain rip through his head and he cried out. "Now see what you've done? Now I'm in pain!"

"I'll give you more medicine."

Arthur put his hand up. "I don't want any more. The pain isn't too bad right now. But I'm hungry. Give me some of that deer."

Ivan cut off a slice of meat, still warm, and held it out to Arthur. The blonde looked at the piece of meat with a frown. "Oh, right." Ivan put it on a chipped plate and handed it to Arthur, who took it. Still, the Englishman was not happy. He tapped his fingers on the sides of the plate until Ivan realized that he was asking for a fork. And so, Ivan brought him the fork and even a knife. Arthur still was not happy. The man glared at the utensils. "Something wrong?"

"They're dirty. Clean them."

"Then eat with your hands!" Ivan said with a raspberry to the other. "Dandy-boy!"

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath. "DANDY-BOY? How dare you! I am certainly no dandy! I am a GENTLEMAN!"

Ivan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Prove it, then. Pick up that piece of meat with your hands and eat it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you!" He was growing enraged by Ivan's smug smile on his stupid fat face. "FINE!" Arthur picked the slab of meat up in his fist and took a big bite, tearing at the stringy cooked flesh. When he had some in his mouth, he looked at Ivan and chewed loudly. He held out his tongue with the chewed up meat on it, both to prove his point and to insult. Ivan threw his head back and laughed, so Arthur retaliated by tossing the meat at him. The meat slapped hard against Ivan's forehead, leaving a slightly pink mark on the pale flesh. It was Arthur's turn to laugh, and laugh he did.

Ivan didn't move as the meat plopped to the floor by his feet. "Fine then. I won't tell you my idea."

"Idea? What idea? What are you talking about?" Arthur was suspicious.

"None of your business." Ivan picked up the meat and tossed it back into the pot. "But you will be sorry."

Arthur bit at his nails.

/

Some time later, Arthur woke up from a very deep sleep. He had dozed off right after the meat fight with Ivan, but never expected to sleep so soundly. Glancing at the window, he saw it was night. The room was warm and glowing with the firelight. Smacking his dry lips, Arthur slowly sat up in the bed, stretching and cracking his back. Something caught his eye in the big room. In the far corner sat Ivan in that big wooden barrel tub set upon stone, which had a fire burning wildly beneath it. There must be a chimney for there was no smoke in the cabin. But his eyes settled on Ivan, who was lounging back in the tub, his arms encircling the edge. Arthur's jaw hung open. He thought that was a washing barrel! IT WAS A TUB? And it was hot for he could see the steam coming off of Ivan's skin. Ivan's cheeks were flushed red.

"IVAN!"

Ivan opened his eyes to smile at Arthur. "Oh, hello Arthur. Sleep well?"

"How dare you!" Arthur threw the furs off and started to storm over to the tub. "ARE YOU BATHING?"

"Relaxing, actually. My bones ache a bit."

Arthur stopped before the tub to growl at him. "You didn't tell me this was a bath tub!"

Ivan chuckled. "It's really not. My mother used to soak the furs, clothes, and quilts in here. Sometimes I use it for a bath." He grinned.

"You're lying! You're making this a bath to get back at me! That was your 'idea'! You rotten, rotten little- where the hell did you get the water from?"

"It's snow! I"ve been melting it for awhile now. I filled up the tub enough where I could heat the water, so I'm resting. Be a gentleman and throw more wood into the fire?"

Arthur stomped his foot. "Get out of that tub now! I want a bath!"

Ivan bat his silver lashes. "Sorry, but this tub is only for mountain men, not gentlemen."

"You! You…how DARE YOU!" Arthur was grinding his teeth. "GET OUT THAT TUB RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO GET CLEANED!"

Ivan smiled and held up a bar of yellow soap. "Sorry, but this smells like honey. Gentlemen don't use honey."

"WE DO TO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Hmm…I'm willing to SHARE the water?"

Arthur's jaw dropped again. Was he serious?

"Well?" Ivan smiled. "Want to come in with me?"

"It's too small for both of us."

"No, it's not. All you have to do is sit between my knees." He laughed at Arthur's angry blush. "You can give me your back, silly! Come on, last time I'll ask you? It's soooo warm and soooo toasty!"

Arthur wanted to box those ears and smack that big nose! How dare Ivan use this against him! The Russian KNEW how much he had wanted a bath and to be clean! He's been holding out on him all this time! And now Ivan is inviting him into the tub? Arthur had to be naked for that. And Ivan was naked! He stared at Ivan's round face, and the let his eyes lower slightly to the broad shoulders and thick arms. Ivan was a stocky fellow, with some 'blubber' to keep him warm in the winter and strong muscles buried beneath. He was bigger than Alfred. Could he share a bath with Ivan? Dare he be naked in front of the man who groped him this morning? Arthur looked at the soap Ivan was dangling in front of him amongst the steam. Warmth. Water. SOAP!

"I'm coming in!" 'So what if he sees me naked?' Arthur reasoned with himself as he started to undress. 'We're both men and I have nothing to be ashamed about. Should he try anything I'll shove that soap in his mouth!'

Ivan was surprised to see Arthur stripping before him. He hadn't seen the man fully naked, only his chest for when he was tending to the shoulder wound. Ivan held his breath and stared when Arthur stood naked before him, the lithe form perfectly smooth and flawless. Arthur held onto the rim of the tub and used the stone insert as a step up. Ivan stared at the long leg as it climbed over the rim only to be joined by a second one. For a moment Ivan was able to see the dark blonde hairs around his groin before Arthur had turned around. The blonde moved fast, barely giving Ivan any time to stare at his rump. The water was hot, and yet Arthur didn't appear affected by it. The Englishman sighed heavily as he settled between Ivan's legs, lower back against groin. Ivan didn't protest to the pressure against his groin or the body that pressed him back against the wall of the tub. Arthur was making himself VERY comfortable for someone who was hesitant to join him.

"Ahhh…now this is nice." Arthur sighed.

"Would you like the soap?"

"Not yet. I'm resting."

A bath! Finally, a REAL bath! Well, it wasn't his bathroom or tub, but it was close enough. Arthur let the hot water seep into every pore and every bone. The bottom was hot yet tolerable. It felt good to sit up as well, using Ivan as a back rest. If the Russian could play these games then so could he. Ivan wanted him. Arthur could feel the increasing heartbeat against his shoulder blade. He would have to be careful now that those men were out looking for him. Ivan said he wouldn't turn him in, but could he really trust the mountain dweller? Perhaps he should play into Ivan's lust and feelings to make the man cherish him. That way, Ivan will never want to give him up. Plus, as he thought before, the Russian knew these woods and could guide him to another town or a railroad. The idea of softening up to Ivan sickened him, but if it would get him out of this hellhole and back into the real world, then he could bare it for a bit. Arthur's played men before, and Ivan will be no different.

"That better be the soap I feel against me." Arthur asked, knowing full well it was the start of Ivan's growing erection.

"Soap? Oh! Soap. Yes, it's the soap!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm too relaxed to care." Arthur leaned his head back to rest it on Ivan's shoulder. He pressed back against the hard member, which grew a little bigger than he had imagined. Arthur's green eyes opened in surprise; Ivan was big, and he was bigger than Alfred in this part too. Although he was only going by the feel of it against his back. If he touched it…Arthur's face turned dark red. Maybe it would be better if he played the virgin card too? No, that would be too obvious to Ivan, especially after how rude he was to the Russian. "Ivan…" he spoke the other's name softly.

"I'm sorry." Ivan whispered against his neck. "I can't help it."

Arthur heard Ivan's arms slip into the water and then felt a calloused hand slide across his lower belly. He shuddered at the feel, both sensual and ticklish. Ivan's other hand slide along his chest, running rough palms over his nipples and forcing them to peek to hardness. The tightening of his sensual parts, above and below, brought forth a moan from his throat. Ivan's lips were suddenly plastered there, nipping and roaming freely along the skin. Yes, Ivan lusted after him, and Arthur was lusting as well, but only for the pleasurable promise of sex, not love. It was time to take control before he gave in to Ivan's hands. Slowly, he pushed Ivan's hands off of him and turned around on his knees in the tub so he was now facing Ivan. Both their faces were flushed, and Arthur liked to believe that it was only from the heat of the water and nothing else.

Ivan stared into green eyes as they stared back with blonde lashes heavily lidded. Arthur was dangerously close to him! The blonde moved closer, pressing their cocks together and chest to chest. Arthur's arms encircled his neck to pull them even closer together. Ivan had never been skin to skin with another person. He never allowed himself to get naked fully when he had been with the women. But the naked feel of Arthur's flawless skin against his own excited him. Arthur was perfectly still against him, with their noses almost touching. Ivan took a daring move by slipping his hands under the water to cup two firm cheeks. He was delighted with a little gasp from Arthur's mouth, and then a purr. Ivan shuddered at the sound, thinking back to his fantasy dream of the lynx becoming Arthur. His erection tightened painfully as it grew and pressed against the other's. Arthur was growing hard for him! All it took was some bath water?

"Ivan, have you ever really been with a man?"

"N-no…have you?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "I have to leave something to your imagination for I'm already naked and pressed against you."

"Arthur…you're not just doing this because you are scared I'll turn you in, are you?" Ivan's brows lifted slightly as he stared into those deep green eyes.

"Of course not." Arthur lied. Well, it was half the truth. "I'm not letting you have your way with me, but I'm allowing for a little bit of fun."

Ivan let him nuzzle at his neck. "But…are you only doing this with me because I'm clean right now?"

"Well, I'd rather be around you when you're clean." That was the truth. "You smell so good now, like honey and musk." He licked a spot on Ivan's neck and smiled against the skin. "I like it."

"You aren't just saying that?"

Arthur pulled back to playfully pout at him. "Why don't you believe me?"

"W-Well, this morning you…you hated my touch."

"I was asleep and being groped against my will."

"You're always so mean to me."

Green eyes twinkled. "I'm getting used to you. After the way you protected me from those men…I started to think about you a little differently." Arthur saw the hopeful look on the Russian's face. This was just too easy. "You still have a long way to go until you are worthy of me, but I think you can manage it." He saw Ivan's brows furrow a bit at the insult, but Arthur knew just how to make him forget. "Here, let me show you what I mean." Keeping eye contact with Ivan, Arthur let his hand slide slowly down Ivan's rippled stomach to tease at the curls there before creeping lower. Purple eyes closed as he wrapped his hands around the massive length, blushing at the width of it in his palm. "I wouldn't touch you like this if I didn't want to. Besides, being naked like this and smelling so good…well…you're much more desirable to me."

Ivan's eyes widened. "You desire me?"

"Only like this." He squeezed the tip to enforce his words. Next thing he knew chapped lips were pressed against his, kissing him passionately and sucking the breath from him. Ivan's kiss was rough and demanding, the thick tongue pushing past to fill his mouth. Strong arms wrapped around him, trapping him in a death grip. He started to panic. If he blew his cover now there was no chance of him getting Ivan to do what he wanted. But those arms were squeezing the life from him. Those lips were commanding and calloused hands roamed all over his back.

Had he gone too far?

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*****Thanks for the support guys! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! ^^ Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review! **

*****Warning: Mild Yaoi, language, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 5**

"Ivan!" Arthur forcefully broke away from the kiss. "Ivan, stop! Stop it!"

"But all those things you said!" Ivan was still trying to kiss him. "They made me happy!"

'Obviously!' Arthur said to himself, constantly darting his face away from Ivan's seeking lips. "You're getting too forceful! I don't like it!" If he wanted to get Ivan to understand him, then he would have to talk in simple, firm words. "Stop! I'm not happy! No more!"

Ivan's eyes widened slightly at the sudden change in Arthur's desire for him. Silently, he pulled his arms away to flop them lazily in the water beside him. Green eyes were giving him that 'I'm an angry Englishman' look. "What did I do bad?"

"You just…started sucking on me as if I were a tasty treat! You have to learn control, Ivan! Let's get one thing straight here, okay?" He grabbed Ivan by the ears and forced the man to look him in the eye. "I'm the boss here. When it comes to sex, mating, making love, whatever you want to call it, I'm the alpha."

"I'm not the alpha?" Ivan blinked. "But this is my home and my woods."

Arthur gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "When it comes to mating, I'm the alpha. I tell you what to do and how to do it. That will make me very happy. Everything else…well, we'll negotiate together. I mean we'll do it together, okay?"

Ivan just gave a silent nod while Arthur straddled his thighs in the tub.

"Now then, why don't you wash me?" He held up the bar of soap. "Just lather and rub. Massage too."

"Okay."

Ivan rubbed the soap between his palms, dropped the bar in the water, and began at Arthur's good shoulder. He rubbed gently, working on the lather. At Arthur's tiny moan and smile, Ivan knew he was doing something right, and that pleased him. He was careful around the wounded shoulder, making sure to avoid the bandage. Finding the soap and lathering again, he moved his hands to Arthur's chest, using the palms of his fingers to massage. He then moved his hands to Arthur's sides, running them up and down the length of his torso. Arthur's body was much smaller than his. The Englishman was indeed a 'gentleman'; pay others to do your dirty work and live off the profits. Arthur's body and hands do not know what it's like to hold an axe, carry wood, aim a gun, or even pick a crop. But the blonde was still beautiful, and he was sweet company, even if he was a grumpy old toad most of the time.

'He can be gentle.' Arthur thought as he closed his eyes and let Ivan's hands roam his body. His plan was already working; he had gotten Ivan to submit through a little bit of sweet talk and seduction. Arthur was dying for a good massage, and Ivan was giving him one to the best of his ability. Yet he knew how strong Ivan really was, and how these gentle hands could act like steel vices and sledgehammers if they needed to. Arthur remembered the moment when Ivan's hand was around his throat, slowly choking the life out of him, yet the Russian was barely using any force. And there was still the mystery of Ivan's mental state, being a little 'dim'. Arthur couldn't rule out if he was just to used to solidarity or if he was indeed slow to think. Ivan was a simpleton in his eyes, but what was the Russian to others?

"Do you like it, Arthur?"

"Yes, you're doing well." Arthur gave him a peck on the nose and then turned around in the tub, sitting on his knees with his back to Ivan. "Do my back now, would you? And my belly."

"Belly? But the soap won't reach there. It will float."

Arthur gave him a sly smirk over his wounded shoulder. "Who says I need to have soap?" He was thrilled with the little blush that crossed Ivan's nose.

"Oh…oh okay." Ivan lathered up the other's back, using his thumbs to rub and massage along the spine. When Arthur purred under his touch he immediately thought back to his dream with the lynx. It stirred his groin awake once again.

"You like when I purr?" Arthur purred again, pressing his backside against Ivan's arousal. The Russian squeaked out the word 'yes', making Arthur chuckle a bit. That was sort of…cute. Now he could begin molding Ivan like fine clay. He had another trick up his sleeve. Surprising Ivan, he stood up from the tub, carefully stepped out, and shivered at the sudden chill to his wet skin. Looking back at Ivan, he sauntered over to the fireplace to seat his body on the bearskin rug. Keeping his gaze with Ivan's, Arthur ran his hand along the fur, silently enticing the other to join him. Arthur had to refrain from laughing out loud at Ivan's clumsy reaction coming out of the tub. First the man tripped on the rim stepping out, and then he slipped on the wet floor but caught himself. Arthur waited patiently for the larger man to join him, taking notice of Ivan's FULL naked form. If there was a 'bigfoot' as some Americans spoke of, then Arthur believed he might have found it.

It was just like his dream! Arthur was naked and waiting for him on the rug in front of the fire! The heat of the flames warmed their wet skin as they looked upon one another. Arthur was allowing him to gaze at his body, but Ivan knew not to touch unless the blonde told him to. What exactly was the Englishman trying to do? Just seduce him? Tease him? If it were one of the two, they were both working.

"Ivan," Arthur started "I'm a little cold. Could you put more wood on the fire? I want us to stay here for a little bit longer."

If Ivan had a tail, it would be wagging as he jumped to do just as Arthur said. He threw a few more logs onto the fire then knelt in front of Arthur, waiting for what would come next. He was pleased that the man wasn't yelling at him.

"Your touch felt wonderful on me. I could use a little more rubbing." Still keeping his gaze with Ivan, Arthur slowly laid his body down on the rug, rolling to rest on his belly. He rests his head in folded arms and lifts his leg to drag his toes along Ivan's thigh. "A little more rubbing, please?"

"Yes!" Ivan knelt beside the basking beauty whose lovely skin was still dotted with water. He used both hands on Arthur's good shoulder, rubbing at the tense muscles. He slowly massaged down Arthur's back, using his thumbs and palms to add pressure where needed. Arthur was purring and moaning beneath his touch. Ivan glanced down at the tight and perfect backside of his 'lynx'. How easy it would be to just mount him like this, doing it the animal way. His groin ached with the growing need for release, yet he did not want to ask Arthur to help relieve him of his urges. He hoped that Arthur would want to do it himself, and he wouldn't need to ask.

"Ivan?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I wish we could keep going…but I have a terrible headache where my wound is."

"Your wound? What kind of pain is it?"

"The kind of pain that hurts!" Arthur didn't mean to snap, but what a stupid question! "It really hurts, so can you make me some of that medicine?"

Ivan felt his arousal begin to shrink. "Oh, yes, of course." He didn't want Arthur to be in pain.

"Carry me to bed?" Ivan scooped him up gently and brought him over to the bed, laying him upon the furs. "Cover me?" Ivan did so. "Can you make me some tea with the medicine? I think the hot bath aggravated my wound and I feel a bit ill. Tea makes everything better." Ivan nodded and padded away, still naked, to perform the said tasks. Arthur rolled over, giving his back to Ivan so he could snicker softly. 'This is just too easy! I'll have him doing tricks like a dog soon!'

Pleased with himself, Arthur lay quietly in wait for Ivan, continuing to play the 'sick' role.

/

Ivan was very happy with how things were playing out with Arthur. All it took was a little simple bath, and the Englishman was on him like bees to flowers. He only wished Arthur didn't start to feel sick. Ivan easily made the medicine and a cup of tea, placing them on the shelf. He didn't want Arthur feeling alone, so he would sit with the blonde in bed for this. Ivan picked up the bench and brought it over to the bed, laying it beside the frame to use as a table. Arthur had turned around to watch him curiously. He brought over the cups to place them on the bench.

"This will have to do for now, Arthur. I promise to make you a nice little bedside table tomorrow."

"Oh, don't bother. This will work fine. Thank you." Arthur sat up in the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as Ivan suddenly slid his body forward on the sheets.

"Sitting behind you."

"Whatever for?"

"To keep you warm, and to hold you, and to comfort you."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that, so instead he let the large man rest behind him against the headboard. Ivan took the top fur blanket and carefully threw it over his shoulders, using the rest to cover their bodies. He hugged him close.

"Are you warm?" Ivan asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Arthur reached his hand out from under the fur to take the cup of tea.

"Shouldn't you take the medicine first?"

"Oh, yes, I must have mixed them up." Arthur switched quickly, sipping at the medicine. It was hard to lift his arms and drink while Ivan's massive ones were around his waist. Then, the round chin rests on his shoulder, nuzzling the head wound gently with a cheek.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore. Please get better."

Arthur almost dropped the cup. "What did you say?"

"I said that I wish for you to get better. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

The Englishman felt his face grow warm. "Well…" he cleared his throat "I'll get better shortly. I guess you're rushing me because you want to have more 'fun', is that it?" He felt Ivan shake his head 'no'.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but I do actually care for you to get better simply because you are a man like me. Shouldn't love our fellow man? You don't make it easy for people to like you for YOU, Mr. Rich Englishman."

Arthur sneered, but Ivan couldn't see. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"You buy friendship with all your money, but no one really likes you for who you are. Money can't buy happiness."

"HA! The hell it can! You have the money to buy things that will MAKE you happy! Besides," he took a sip "Everyone knows that friends really just want something from you. I've learned in all my years of being a business owner that you can't trust anybody, friend or foe."

Ivan sighed. "That is very sad to hear. I feel sorry for you, Arthur Kirkland. It's very hard for me to make friends living all the way out here, but friendship is something I know I would like."

"Then move to the city!" Arthur sharply turned his body as far as it could to look at Ivan. This was his chance to get back to civilization! "Move where the people are and you can make friends! I can help you make friends!"

Ivan gave him a crooked smile. "But you don't really have any friends."

Arthur frowned. "Well, then you can teach me how to make friends. I'll introduce you and then YOU can be their best friend!" He grinned.

"Ah, but if I recall…" Ivan tapped his lip. "Someone is on the city's 'naughty' list for doing some bad things."

"Hey, I made MANY people happy with that moonshine! It was business!"

"It's illegal."

"As if you'd know! What's the worse thing you ever did? Poked a bear? Kick down a beaver's dam?" Arthur scoffed. "Like there's so much one can do out here in the middle of nowhere." He said with sarcasm.

Ivan chuckled. "Then that's all the more reason for you to live out here with me! You can do no wrong, and your nearest neighbors are animals!"

"And Indians. Don't forget the Indians." He shuddered. "But I'm not living here with you, Ivan. I don't belong in this world of yours. I need buildings. I need roads, carriages, wine, music, books, and the theater! You can't provide me with these things."

Ivan pouted sadly, his shoulders slumping and his hands falling away from Arthur's waist. "You're right, I can't." He straightened up then when he got an idea. "But if I could show you all the nice things about the forests and mountains, you'll want to stay here with me!"

"Oh no!" Arthur spun around until he was on his knees, placing the cup back down on the bench. "I'm too sick and wounded to travel! It's too cold and snowy and…and there's bears out there! Bears and wolves and…and who knows what else! No! I'm staying right here until I'm well enough for you to take me to a city!" He covered his mouth quickly with both hands. He hadn't expected to blurt out his whole plan like that.

Ivan tilted his head. "You want me to take you to a new city? That's very far away, Arthur, and it's the middle of winter in Montana."

"W-well…didn't you expect to take me back to the city? You didn't really think I would stay here with you, did you? I wouldn't mind if you came with me to the city, but I can't live here, Ivan. I can't. Even my home in England is nowhere near this. We do not have such harsh winter conditions in England. We have rain. Rain and fog."

"Doesn't sound like a pretty place."

"Oh, but it is! England has its own personal charm!"

Ivan smiled. "So do my woods." Arthur frowned. "I would like to show you more of my world, Arthur. I think I deserve that much. I saved you from death. I've cleaned up your vomit and empty your chamber pot. I feed you, bathe you, clothe you, and nurse you. The least you could do is let me show you my world."

Now what could he say to that? Arthur seethed. Ivan's request was understandable, but the thought of walking the snowy woods was insufferable! Yes, Ivan deserved to be compensated for his kind treatment and hospitality, but a walk through the woods? These woods that were full of wandering Indians and wild animals? Indians running around like a bunch of wild animals? Coming to scalp him? Arthur's hands immediately moved to cover his head.

"Arthur? What are you doing? Does your head hurt?"

"No, you bloody fool! I don't want to get scalped!"

Ivan looked around. "No one else is here but me."

"Ivan, I don't want to go walking in the woods!"

"Please, just give it a try? One time. That's all I ask. One time."

Arthur looked at that stupid face with those big stupid purple eyes and stupid nose and stupid sad smile. "What about the bears?"

"Most of them are hibernating. But if we make too much noise walking by a den we may wake them up and get chased." Ivan smiled sweetly at Arthur's look of horror. "We must fear the wolves and mountain lions the most at this time of year."

Arthur clicked his tongue. "So we have wolves, mountain lions, sleeping bears, and Indians to contend with. Is that correct?" Ivan nodded. "Then forget it!" He sat on his bottom and crossed both legs and arms. "You can just call me, 'Big Chief Who Sits and Drinks Tea' of the Bloody Hell tribe!"

Ivan smiled. "I'll let you have the tub all to yourself when we get back. I will feed you while you're bathing, too."

Arthur peeked open a green eye. "When do we leave?"

/

'Oh Lord in sweet Heaven above…what have I done?'

Arthur stood like a piece of heavy marble as Ivan put the finishing touches on his 'winter' uniform. First were the layers, long johns and knitted socks; at least two pairs overlapping. Then came the woolen tunic and pants, followed by the first layer of fur coat. It was more like a vest, covering his shoulders, chest, and hips. Next came fur leg warmers, which Ivan tied around his limbs with leather string. Then the boots; deer hide boots with fur both inside and out. Next was a fur shawl, this one made from a bear. It covered his chest and arms to the elbow. A belt was put around his waist with a few little pouches for food and supplies. Ivan draped a heavy cloak atop his shoulders and tied it for him, followed by some leather gloves and more fur. And finally, there was the HAT. It was a Russian style hat, for Arthur had seen them before. It was very homemade. Ivan let it adorn his blonde head, straightened it out, and made sure the earflaps were covered and tied beneath the chin. Ivan had a knitted scarf that he threw and wrapped around Arthur's neck, covering up nose and mouth.

"You look simply darling!" Ivan said in a mock English accent.

"I look like the remains of a fur trader's wagon that just ran over a stick of dynamite!"

"But you'll thank me when you're not cold!" Ivan grinned and took him by the hand. "Come now, its time to go! I will show you all the special spots near the cabin!"

Arthur frowned. "Forgive me if my enthusiasm is delayed." He was tugged out the door.

They had barely made it away from the cabin and up the hill before Arthur started whining. Ivan was trying to keep his calm throughout all the complaining. The snow was too deep. The snow was too cold. The boots were too tight. The sky was too gray. The hat was making him itch. The gloves were making him itch. The scarf was making him itch. He was tired. He was hungry. He was cold. He was cranky. Never had he heard so much whining coming from one person! He had always thought women were the biggest whiners, but apparently, no one has met Arthur Kirkland. Ivan wanted to just push the man into the snow face first and then sit on him to shut that mouth. If not the snow, then perhaps the small axe at his belt would work?

"Just where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"To the top of this mountain."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we're going."

'Why did I agree to this? All for the promise of a hot bath and being fed like a king.' Arthur looked at Ivan's fur clad back, focusing on the shotgun and massive axe slung across it. Ivan was carrying almost everything; the weapons, the water, and the supply bag. The man moved through the snow with added weight as if he were carrying a simple shoulder bag. Arthur was panting and choking on the fresh mountain air heavy with the frost of winter. So far he was NOT enjoying this little trip.

Finally they had reached the top of the hill overlooking the cabin. Ivan had actually made it to the top ages ago and he was just waiting for Arthur to join him. The Englishman had been reduced to mere crawling up the hillside.

"Oh, you're here! Now I can trim my long white beard!" Ivan teased, pretending to stroke his imaginary beard.

"Shut it, Yeti!" Arthur sneered as he came to stand beside him. "So, what am I looking at?"

"The view!" Ivan held out his arms at the sight of his cabin, the open white field, and the few trees.

"Delightful." Arthur smirked. "Can we go back now?"

Ivan shook his head. "No! We still have much to see!"

Arthur whined. "I've seen enough for today!"

"Silly boy! There is much more!" Ivan took his hand and walked him along the top of the mountain, passing by trees and brambles. "I used to play up here as a child with my sisters. My youngest sister would always pretend to be the Baba Yaga and hunt us. I want to show you my hiding place!"

'If Baba Yaga could sweep me away right now, I'd let her.' Arthur said silently while he was dragged through the snow to a large hole in the ground beneath some giant root. "And this is?"

"My hiding place! Natalia could never find me here! See? Look down inside! It's all hollow!"

Arthur just smiled. "I'll take your word for it. I'd rather not look down a dark ho- AHH!"

Ivan covered his mouth as he watched the snow give way beneath Arthur's foot and the Englishman went tumbling into the hole. 'Uh oh.'

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A DEAD SOMETHING DOWN HERE! GET ME OUT!"

Ivan reached down and grabbed Arthur by the back of his cloak and hoisted him up with one hand. Arthur's feet were kicking wildly.

"BONES! I SAW BONES! INDIAN BURIAL GROUNDS!"

Ivan pulled him into a hug. "Arthur, you are so cute! That's not an Indian burial ground! Some animal just died down there. I'll show you where the burial grounds are."

"HELL NO! BLOODY HELL NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Purple eyes widened. "You…you called my cabin 'home'!"

"What? NO!" Arthur made a face and Ivan brought him into a crushing hug. "That's not what I- Ah, forget it." Arthur said in defeat while Ivan just nuzzled their cheeks together.

They continued on along the mountaintop where they could still see the cabin through the trees. Ivan pointed out various types of trees and winter plants, trying to educate Arthur on some basic points of nature. Arthur just could not see the beauty in this place like Ivan could. Arthur was still moaning and complaining behind him, so Ivan tried to think of something he could do to please the man. Arthur liked to be fancy, so he should make something for him from the woods. His answer came at the sight of a large holly tree. Grinning, Ivan rushed over to it and plucked a healthy twig of it fresh with red berries. He went back to the miserable man.

"Arthur, here, I got this for you."

Arthur looked at the green leaves with red berries with a heavy lifted brow. "It looks like it will hurt."

"Only if you touch it the wrong way." Ivan smiled as he tucked the bough of holly in one of the leather stitched 'x's on the fur cloak.

Arthur looked down at it right above his heart. "Okay, well, one does like a touch of color."

"It's called holly."

"I know what it's called!" He snapped. "Sorry, it's a nice gesture. Now can we go home?"

"Not yet. It's still early! I have another spot I want to show you." Ivan led him further into the woods where they came upon a small pond completely iced over and glossy. "Sometimes I come fishing here in the summer. Do you like fish, Arthur?"

Arthur smirked. "I don't mind them. I would always prefer meat over fish, though. And bread. I love bread and scones."

"Oh! Yay!" Ivan clapped his gloved hands. "In the spring and summer I have a stone oven outside where I bake fresh bread! I'll have to make it for you some time!"

'If I'm still here, that is.' "Sure, that sounds nice." He raised a brow as Ivan began taking off the weapons and supply belt. "What are you doing?" Arthur gawked as Ivan suddenly stepped onto the ice. "You stupid behemoth! You'll fall through the ice and I can't save you!"

Ivan put a finger to his lips. "Do you want to wake up the bears?" Arthur gasped, darting his head around in search of said 'bears'. "And don't worry, the ice is strong and thick. Come onto it."

"No." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Don't be afraid."

"Who's afraid?" Arthur challenged. "I'm not afraid of some ice! If it can hold your massive tub of lard then it should hold me!" He lifted his foot, prepared to put it on the ice but hesitated. He wasn't 'scared', but just didn't know how to skate. He'd never had the opportunity before.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ivan teased, bending his arms to mimic bird wings. "Chicken?" He started clucking.

Arthur fumed, turning red in the face. "No one laughs at me! I'll show you!" He stepped onto the ice, and immediately slipped. With a gasp and another slip, Arthur found himself 'dancing' on the ice, desperately trying to gain his balance. He could hear Ivan laughing, and saw that the man was pointing at him. With a mighty slip, Arthur crash-landed onto the ice on his back, his legs in the air. "Ow."

Ivan slid over to him with all the grace of a swan. "Well done. I couldn't have done better if I had done it myself, and believe me, I wanted to."

"Oh, har har har, good chap." Arthur gave a murderous smile behind the scarf. "Now help me up!" he was lucky to be wearing so many layers to soften his fall.

Ivan gave a gleeful smile. "Nope, nope, nope!"

"WHAT!?"

"I want to see YOU get up!"

"Oh!" He grumbled. "Why you…you…FINE THEN!" Now began Arthur's embarrassing struggle to stand on the ice. His first attempt was to try and roll over onto his stomach so he could crawl away. However, the ice was slippery, and there was nothing around for him to grasp at. Right now he was spinning and flopping around like a fish. Arthur glanced up at Ivan to see the man smiling sweetly, clearly finding enjoyment in his struggle. Revenge, Arthur assumed. Then he attempted to plant his feet down and push himself backwards to the snowy shore; he could not get his boots to stay flat. Slip. Slip. Slip. Slip. "BLOODY HELL!"

Ivan watched him patiently. "Would you like me to lend a hand?"

"YES!" Ivan held out his hand and Arthur took it. But the man chose to be evil, and let him go. Arthur fell back onto the ice. "DAMN IT!"

"Oopsie doopsie!" he grinned. "Here, let's try this." He helped Arthur to roll over onto his belly.

"Finally! You've done some good!" Now that he was on his belly he could use his limbs to crawl to shore. First he moved his legs, lifting them until he was on his knees. Now, for the front.

Ivan couldn't pass this chance to be impish. With a silly smile, Ivan blushed with glee and kicked Arthur in the seat of his pants.

Arthur went down.

Ivan laughed.

Arthur fumed.

"Oopsie doopsie! My foot slipped!"

Arthur gave another murderous grin. "Oh, it slipped, did it?" 'Just you wait, Ivan. I will have my revenge, but not here. This is not my element. But when we get back to the cabin, so God help me…you will SUFFER!' Maintaining his pride, Arthur continued his struggle to make it to shore. This time he got onto all fours. Slowly, and carefully, he began his crawl. But his left hand slipped, and down went his front with his arms stretched out, ass up. Arthur just lay there, glaring at the snowy shore so close yet so far.

Ivan swallowed hard at the sight of Arthur's raised rump in the air. His knees were spread wide, as if the Englishman were 'presenting' himself to him. Ivan couldn't resist the temptation of that pert ass dotted with bits of frost and snow. Sliding over, Ivan got to his knees, perfectly balanced after years of practice. He grasped Arthur's hips, heard the other gasp, and arched forward. Ivan shuddered with desire, for this was the absolute perfect angle for mating! How he wished they were back at the cabin.

"Ivan! What are you doing? Stop- oh!" Arthur blushed as he felt the tip of Ivan's erection sliding against his clothed cleft.

He was helpless on this ice! He could barely get a footing to fight back. But despite all this, the humping felt good. Really good. Why would he be getting turned on by this in the first place? He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to cover his moans in the scarf. He couldn't hold back the gasped yelp at Ivan's suddenly strong thrust, which Arthur feared would actually tear his pants. Ivan was administering his strength and power through the humping, just as a dominant animal would. He cried out with a gasp as the tip pressed against his covered entrance, pushing hard, as if trying to pierce through. Arthur shuddered, biting down on the scarf to stifle his moans. Ivan wouldn't go this far, would he? Arthur always thought Alfred fucked him hard, but Ivan could easily prove to be twice the cowboy's strength. Just his grip alone was enough to conclude that.

"We can't do it here." He said to Ivan.

"I know we can't…but…" He panted, rubbing himself against Arthur. "We could always find an empty den and fuck like bears?"

Arthur groaned, pushing back against him. "No, that won't do. I need a bed." This could be his way of getting back to the cabin early. "Please! The ice is cold."

"Okay. But one last thing first." Ivan flipped him over so he was on his back. He lay beside Arthur, half on him and half on the ice. He let his eyes gaze into lynx green. "You're an annoying little man, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur glared. "But I find you curious."

Ivan leaned his head down and brought Arthur's lips into a kiss. The Englishman tried to push him away, but Ivan had a better idea. Arthur was still aroused from their previous play, so he moved his hand down to palm at the softening erection. Arthur moaned into his mouth, lifting his hips up for more contact. As Ivan kissed, his rubbed and massaged, delighting in pride when Arthur's leg spread a little wider. When they get back to the cabin, Ivan would not permit Arthur to undress from these furs. This was his land and these woods belonged to him, just as Arthur would. He pulled his mouth and tongue away.

"You're still in my world, little lynx. Be warned." He smirked and got up onto his knees only to shove Arthur to the shore.

"Gah!" Arthur nearly went face first into the snow. "You big lummox!" He shouted as he finally got to his feet. "You will RUE the day you ever laughed at Arthur Kirkland!"

"I've laughed at you already! Where is this so called 'revenge' of yours?"

"I will curse you! I have the power!" He scowled at Ivan's teasing laughter. "That's it! You've just lost your mating privileges!" Arthur snapped his fingers. "Good day, sir!" He spun around the snow and began storming off.

"Where are you going?" Ivan called to him.

"Away from you!" Arthur shouted back, continuing to walk away. "You'll have to come find me!"

He took off then in a run, at least, as fast as he could in the snow. Ivan was a skilled hunter, so the man would find him easily. Arthur could hide, but he feared losing Ivan and then he would die out here. He could hear Ivan calling his name with a hint of playful undertone. He grinned and hurried away again. Arthur stopped to catch his breath by a snowy mound with a large hole in the center. He stood there, panting heavily and rubbing at his aching shoulder. He must have done too much with it during the ice situation.

"ARTHURRRR! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?" Ivan called.

"I'M OVER HERE, DUMMY!" He laughed rudely. "COME AND GET ME YOU BIG YETI!" He didn't notice a large black form slowly lumbering its way out of the den. "I BET YOU CAN'T FIND MEEEEE! SOME TRACKER YOU ARE!" Arthur heard a growl and grumbling behind him. Confused, he turned his head to see what it was. A big furry black belly? His eyes slowly traveled further up. Two big claws… a big black nose…two beady eyes…Arthur's form froze.

The black bear gave a roar.

**End Chapter 5 TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

***I updated a lot quicker this time around! Thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

Arthur had never seen an animal so big in all of his days. He stared up at the massive creature whose head loomed above his. Black claws on huge paws swayed as the bear balanced on two feet. Arthur felt the urge to run, but even he knew it wasn't wise to run from a wild animal. Slowly, he took a step back from the beast but slipped and fell. He was terrified. The bear took a lumbering step towards him as well. Arthur did the only thing an inexperienced person in the wilderness could do; he screamed.

The bear gave a mighty roar, which forced Arthur to cover his face and shield his head. But no blow ever came. He peeked through his arms, and just in time to see that Ivan had thrown himself into the bear. "IVAN!" He cried out "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ivan, armed only with his hatchet, was fighting back the bear. Looking at the two together, Ivan was about the same size as the bear, but only in height. Suddenly, the beast didn't seem so large to him. Arthur just gawked on all fours as the Russian battled single-handedly with the bear. He screamed and covered his eyes when the paw made contact with Ivan, knocking the large man to the snow. Peeking through, he shrieked as the bear attempted to land on Ivan, but the man swung his hatchet and nicked the beast. The bear roared and jumped back, kicking up mounds of snow as it did. Ivan jumped back up onto his feet with grace and poise that to Arthur seemed unlikely for a man so big. The bear was now on all fours, grunting and snorting between roars as Ivan's hatchet continued to swing at its face. Arthur shrieked again when one swipe hit Ivan, making him lose balance. When Ivan hit the snow, Arthur shielded his eyes once again, yet still peeked through. One of the legs was near Ivan, and Arthur watched through silted fingers as the man brought the hatchet down on the paw.

The bear roared and reared as it pulled its bloodied paw away, missing a claw or two. Ivan jumped back up and actually slammed himself into the bear's side, knocking it further away. The bear spun and roared at him, but chose not to attack. Instead, it lumbered and limped away back to its den, leaving a trail of speckled blood on the white snow. Arthur let out the breath he must have been holding. He had just lost twenty years of his life today. But the real spectacle here today was Ivan, and his amazing…bear fighting skills? That was something he had never seen before, much less thought that a person could single handedly fight something that big and dangerous. Arthur looked at Ivan standing triumphantly in the snow with a bloody hatchet in one hand and two bear claws in the other. Ivan had saved him once again by fighting off a bear. In a strange but excited way, he was attracted to the man. He felt it in his groin, and this is something he shouldn't even be thinking about after almost having been mauled by a bear.

His stomach fluttered when Ivan turned to him, his mouth and nose covered by the scarf. What was he to say to Ivan? 'Thank you' seemed too casual for such an event as this. But what else could he say to show he was grateful to the Russian for taking on a bear to protect him? He kept his eyes on purple as Ivan walked towards him. The large man crouched down to face him, his cheeks lifted under his eyes, which meant that he was smiling beneath the scarf. Arthur just stared at him.

"For us." Ivan showed him the bloody patch of fur with two claws.

Arthur looked down at it. "What for?"

"I will peel and pull the skin away from them and we each shall have one. Do you not like it?"

"I…" how could he say 'no' after what Ivan had done for him? "I…accept this gift, Ivan. I will…take one of these claws."

Ivan smiled beneath his scarf. "I'm glad!" He stood up and brought Arthur with him. "Are you alright though?"

"After watching a single man wrestle a bear and win? I'm far from 'alright'. You could have been killed, Ivan! Fighting a bear is just…well…it's just plain crazy!"

The Russian chuckled. "There is so much that you don't know, Arthur Kirkland. That was a small bear."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Y-You mean…there are bears out here…bigger than…than THAT?" Ivan nodded. "Okay!" He shouted with a mad grin. "Time to leave this place!" he started to walk away. "That's it! I'm done! Through! Back to the cabin! Onward!"

"Wait, wait! Stop Arthur!" Ivan called. "We have visitors."

Arthur spun around. "What visitors? Who-" he paused in speech when he saw a group of three Indians standing nearby. He felt another shiver of fear tickle his spin. "Oh no…"

"There's no need to be afraid. They're only hunting. I'm sure they saw the bear and know where the den is, so they will hunt it."

"Fine. Sounds good. Let's just go! I like my scalp where it is!" Arthur tugged on Ivan's sleeve.

Ivan bowed his head to the Indians and turned away, taking Arthur with him.

"I don't think we should turn our backs on them!" Arthur whispered. "I don't want an arrow in my back!"

"Arthur, they aren't interested in you. They do like yellow hair, though." He chuckled at Arthur's fearful face as the man pulled the hat down further on his head. "I'm only teasing, Arthur. What they really like are redheads."

"Ah, then my cousin back in Scotland would be their target. Good." Arthur looked back at the Indians. "They're still watching us."

"They're watching you." He saw the look of terror and confusion written on Arthur's face. "They know who I am. My family has shared these woods with them. That fight you saw with me and the bear? Well, that's not the first bear I've fought and the Indians know that. I've gained their respect. They are curious to know who YOU are since I've lived here alone."

"Oh no…they aren't going to come to our cabin, are they? I don't want to meet them!"

"There's no need to worry so long as you are with me."

When Arthur looked back at the spot where the Indians were he saw that they had gone. He gulped. "So…they're hunting the bear?"

"Yes, while it is wounded and in its den. It will be a large source of food and supplies for their tribe and families."

Arthur looked at Ivan. "That seems a little cruel. I mean, I know the bear was trying to kill me…but I did go near its home and wake it up. I feel like…I'm responsible for its death now. I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. Maybe it's the fact that it will be trapped, wounded, and maybe even scared when those Indians come after it."

"Most likely they will smoke it out and then kill it. No wise man would ever wander into a bear's den."

"Alright, no more of this." Arthur said. "I don't want to hear any more about hunting animals." Perhaps he shouldn't have ridiculed one of the young ladies back in England when she said to him that she does not eat animal meat, only fruits and greens. Maybe she had a point. "I'm no longer eating meat."

Ivan raised his brows. "What's that? You don't want to eat meat?"

Arthur turned his nose up in the air. "I just feel guilty about that bear being killed. It is much easier and…kinder…to harvest and eat vegetables and fruits." Ivan started to laugh. "How dare you laugh at me! What did I say about that?"

"Good luck finding fresh greens and fruits in the winter, Arthur." He chuckled at Englishman's stunned face. "I suppose you could chew on some pine and holly…but 'passing' it would be quite painful, I'd imagine."

"Hmph! Fine then! Come the spring I'm eating ONLY greens and fruits!"

Ivan rolled his eyes.

/

"Get a fire started NOW!" Arthur demanded the moment they entered the cabin. He was shivering from staying so long out in the cold. "I'm freezing my arse off!"

Ivan stomped his feet to get the snow off of his boots. "Yes, give me one moment." He had just carried Arthur to the cabin on his back, and the man was still demanding things of him!

"A moment isn't good enough! And get that bath water boiling too! You promised me a bath!"

'Oh my goodness, he is a demanding little toad.' Yet Ivan did just as he was told. He got a large fire going in the hearth as well as one under the tub. He had to leave momentarily for the shed to get a slab of meat for dinner. When he came back in, Arthur was already undressed of the furs and sitting in front of the fire. "Warm now?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Yes. What's that?" He pointed to the meat.

"Deer."

"Again?"

"Would you prefer rabbit?"

"No, deer is fine. Just start cooking it so it's ready when I'm getting my bath. And remember, you're feeding me!"

Ivan looked confused. "Feeding you? Must I?"

"Yes!"

"But I wrestled a bear for you."

"And now you can feed me as well. You promised, Ivan. Don't make me sad."

Ivan nodded. "Okay. You just rest and get warm, then."

Arthur lay on the fur rug with a smile of delight as the warmth of the fire kissed at his chilled skin. This wasn't TOO bad. Ivan was serving him while he relaxed, the way it should be. He folded his arms under his cheek to catch a little snooze. However, the first image he saw was of the bear rearing, and then of Ivan coming to his rescue. Arthur could replay the entire fight, still marveling at Ivan's strength. There was that stirring in his groin again. It made him flush. And how could he forget that moment on the ice? He had to squeeze his legs together to try and ease the ache there. Sex was still out of the question. Eventually, he heard those few sweet words, 'the bath is ready.'

"Carry me." Arthur sat up.

"Why?"

"Because my legs hurt from all that walking the snow." Arthur gave him a saddened look. "I need your help after today."

Ivan smiled. "Oh, okay!" He bent down to scoop the other up in his arms and bring him to the tub. He helped Arthur ease in to the hot water. "Is it too hot?"

Arthur let out a pleased sigh, resting back against the tub. He inhaled the steam and sank down further into the water. "Nope. It's just right. How's that food coming?"

Ivan went over to the pot. "It's looking good!"

"Fantastic." He closed his eyes. "Mmmm…"

"May I join you later?" Ivan asked.

Arthur peeked open an annoyed green eye. "No. This is MY bath time. I did what you asked of me, so now it is my turn." He saw the pout on Ivan's face. "It's only for today." He moved over in the tub and gave Ivan a kiss on the lips. He cupped the round face and had them touch noses. "You were so strong today fighting that bear. Truly a marvel. I'm lucky to be with such a strong man in this dangerous place."

Ivan smiled and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm not that strong." He hid his face in his scarf and giggled. "I couldn't let that big bear gobble you up! And, you're very welcome." Ivan wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders to hold him.

Arthur rolled his eyes with boredom, mumbling something to himself, and then pulled away to change his features into a smile. "Go check on that meat. I'm hungry."

"Yes sir!"

Arthur settled into the water, relaxing, until it was time to eat. He shifted his body in the tub so he was closer to Ivan's hands. Ivan had gone and cut up the meat for him in little pieces so they could be fed. "Are you hands clean?" Ivan glanced at his hand. "I didn't think so. Go wash them." He closed his eyes to enjoy the tub as Ivan puttered around in the cabin to the basin. Arthur peeked an eye open to make sure the Russian was cleaning his hands, and he was.

"All better?" Ivan held up both hands for inspection.

Arthur smiled. "They're so bright that they almost blinded me!" He mocked, and Ivan fell for it.

"Good! I'm glad!"

"You're always glad. Now then, feed me. I'm starving."

Ivan picked up the plate and a piece of meat, holding it out to Arthur's mouth. He smiled as the blonde plucked it from his fingers, and gave one tip a little nip. The nip made his finger tingle. Arthur was so pretty when he was happy and quiet. Ivan loved his golden hair, like butter, or the sun. Oh how he wished Arthur would choose to live his life here with him in the cabin! They would be so happy together. He fed him another piece while taking a glance at the window. He gasped.

"Arthur look! It's snowing!"

"Again?" Arthur looked towards the window where the snow was falling heavily. "Hm. I see. Luckily we are warm and content in our little cabin." There was a whistling outside that made him jump. "What was that? The black wolf?!"

"No, silly! It's just the wind! It's going to be a cold one tonight. Good thing we got back when we did. I knew it was going to snow, but I didn't want to tell you because I know how nervous you get." He held out another piece of meat.

"Well, thank you for that." Arthur looked out the window again at the falling snow as he chewed on the meat lazily. The wilderness did hold a special beauty to it, when one was safely tucked in and warm. Once he had finished the meat, he turned to Ivan to give him a peck on the cheek. "It was delicious, thank you."

Ivan beamed. "Would you like more?"

"No, no, I'm full. It's your turn now, so go and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure you don't want more? You could use a little more meat on your bones, you know."

Arthur snorted. "I have a gentleman's physique." He saw Ivan just smiling at him. He probably didn't understand the word. "I have the right look for a gentleman. My body is just right."

"I want you more plump!" Ivan said proudly.

"Plump? Like you? Sorry Ivan, but you're plump enough for the both of us." Ivan pouted with a little whimper. "Now run along and eat. I want to meditate in the tub."

Ivan took the plate and himself away from the tub. He finished up the rest of the meat, changed into his bedclothes, and took up his knitting in the rocking chair. Ivan hummed a little tune; knit one, pearl two. He wanted to make a sleep cap for Arthur, imagining how adorable the man would look wearing it. Maybe he should make them a matching pair? No. Arthur would castrate him. Just one cap will do. Knit one, pearl two. Knit one, pearl two.

"Ivan?"

He lowered his needles. "Yes, Arthur?"

"I'm ready to get out. My skin is turning all prune-like."

Ivan got up out of the chair and placed the knitting on the seat. Going to the chest, he took out another fur blanket to bring over to the tub. "Be careful stepping out." He held the blanket open as Arthur stepped out of the tub and into its fold. Ivan couldn't help but wrap him up in the blanket and hold the blonde close, nuzzling his hair. He could feel Arthur snuggling into the fur.

"Ivan! Stop sniffing me like a dog and get me to the fire! I'm cold!" He let Ivan lead him to the fire where he sat before the blaze. "What are you knitting?" Arthur wrapped the blanket further around himself.

"Another gift for you." He said, taking his seat and knitting. "It's a sleep cap."

"Really? Well, I'm delighted!" Arthur smiled. "I love bed caps, you know. I always went to be with one. It was a white base color with light green stripes. Ah, cozy things, those were."

Ivan rocked in the chair and continued to knit while Arthur sat in front of the fire. Arthur glanced at the rocking form patiently knitting a cap like an old woman; an old woman who just wrestled a bear. There goes his groin again, tightening up. Damn that Ivan being all big and strong and manly like. Arthur couldn't help but wonder what he was like in bed. If he could fight and wrestle that bear with such ease then he could easily overpower him, a single man. Ivan's grip would most likely be hard and rough, like his movements. He couldn't picture Ivan as a gentle lover, not at all. Not after the way he fought that bear. While he's never really experienced it, Arthur heard of tales where rough and fast sex was by far the best. Alfred had always made love with him, and what sweet love it was. Yet whenever it was over, Arthur still felt like something was missing; like his needs weren't really met. Alfred never failed in making him cum, yet there was still that one, tiny, itty-bitty desire that had just not been fulfilled. Perhaps he was looking for a rough partner, and Ivan could BE that partner.

There was only one fear that Arthur had, and that was letting Ivan become too attached. He didn't want a long term relationship with Ivan, but while he was stuck here until spring (he figured) he might as well make the most of it. Arthur already knew he had Ivan under his control, and adding sex to the mix would only gain him further power. Power was something he liked. Alfred was difficult to control because the cowboy had that American pioneering spirit, like a wild stallion free to ride. Ivan was just a big soft stuffed bear that was dim and easy to control. The more control he had, the sooner he could be on his way to another city; start a new life; use Ivan's many talents to make him money. Yes, everything was going to work out nicely. Now, to do something about this ache…

Ivan saw Arthur shifting on the rug, so he lifted his head to see. He dropped the knitting. Arthur was leaning back on his hands with his pale legs spread just enough for Ivan to see the entirety of his body. Arthur let the fur rest along his shoulders and fan around him like a cape. The fire danced along his skin in an orange and red glow. Ivan was transfixed by the sight just like in his dream with the lynx. Was Arthur inviting him to…?

"Well? Are you just going to sit there and gawk, bear fighter? Or are you going to join me on the rug?" Ivan threw himself onto the rug. "Whoa, easy! I'm not a bear, you know!"

"I know you're not a bear. I'm the bear here. You're the lynx."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "A lynx. I've never seen one."

"The one I see in the woods has your eyes." Ivan leaned in closer. "Pretty eyes."

Arthur found himself staring back into purple orbs. "Yours are pretty as well."

"Hm…" Ivan crawled between Arthur's legs. "Arthur? Are you only teasing me again? Because if you are, please don't be mean like this. I really like you and I want to mount you."

Arthur pinched Ivan's lips with a deep frown. "Mount? That's the wrong word to use!"

Ivan batted his hand away from his lips. "But now it's my turn to have control. Let me use the words I like; the ones I understand."

Green eyes challenged him, but Arthur decided that it wasn't worth arguing over simple words. "Very well. And to answer your question, I am not teasing you. I want you to mount me."

Ivan's eyes twinkled in the firelight. "I won't disappoint you."

Arthur watched as Ivan quickly stripped himself of the bedclothes to show off his already rock hard erection. He was still bigger than Alfred in width and length. The women would probably have loved him if he had experienced with them more.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Ivan asked him.

"No, here is fine. How does one 'mount' another?"

"You've never seen animals mate before?"

"I have. So I'm assuming you mean to do it on all fours, then?"

Ivan smiled. "Well, you'll be on all fours. I'm the alpha right now."

"I'm still the alpha!" Arthur challenged. "I'm only letting you be on top!"

Ivan's eyes twinkled again. "You know, in some species, the female is very stubborn when she is in heat, despite the male's strong and dominant advances. Sometimes they even wrestle one another just to display dominance before the female gives in."

Arthur could see that Ivan was very proud of himself with that little speech. However, Arthur's higher intelligence could counter Ivan's theory of mating. "Surely you know that the female praying mantas bites off its mate's head after she is, shall we say, satisfied?" He wiggled his shoulders.

Ivan pressed him gently to the rug. "It seems you got me there. I wouldn't put it past you either to actually do it if you could."

"Best you keep thinking like that." Arthur said with a smirk of triumph before leaning up to bring Ivan into a kiss.

It wasn't so bad this time around. Now that he had been out in the woods to experience it, Ivan both smelt and tasted like the woods. He smelled of musk, wood, and pine. Not the perfumed scents he was used to, but not at all entirely unpleasant. Arthur opened his mouth to the searching tongue, moaning softly and bringing his own to meet it. Ivan was being gentle right now, the same as Alfred always was when they started. But Arthur had a few more tricks up his sleeve to ensure that he remain the dominant one here while still being 'mounted'. First he would have to let his stubborn pride go in a way that he would be able to seduce him. So he lifted his legs further along Ivan's sides, lifted his hands, and thread them through the silvery blonde hair. Using his fingertips he massaged Ivan's scalp, making the larger man shudder in pleasure. Arthur moved one hand down to stroke Ivan's cheek, gently caressing the cheekbone with his thumb. Ivan was staring down at him with pure adoration; so far it was working.

Now, for some ego boosting words. "You're really not so bad, Ivan Braginski." He kissed his lips quickly, gently biting down on the lower one as he pulled away. "In fact…I think you're somewhat…dashing."

"Dashing?"

"Attractive. Handsome. Pretty to look at." He wiggled his heavy brows.

"Really? You don't think I'm fat and ugly anymore?"

"Not at all! After seeing how you fought off that bear…" he sat up a bit, slowly ushering Ivan back onto the rug. "And the strength you bore…and the fearlessness?" He slid his body over Ivan's before sitting up to straddle the other's waist. He kept his gaze firmly on Ivan's passion filled face, which was swelling with pride at every word. "Who wouldn't be attracted to such a powerful being?" Arthur rocked his hips along Ivan's groin. He was the dominant one now, and Ivan had no clue about it. "No wonder you're so big…it's all that bear fighting." Arthur rubbed his palms along Ivan's chest.

"It is more than just that." Ivan said, his voice husky. "You like when I fight bears, Arthur?"

Arthur smirked. "I've never seen anyone do anything like it. I must say, watching you fight that bear had me rather…well…excited." He purred. "If it hadn't been so cold…I may have let you take me right then and there. Oh?" He gasped softly when he felt the head of Ivan's cock against his hole. And then Ivan's hands were on his waist.

"I think you're trying to tempt me, Arthur Kirkland." Ivan sat up and gripped the other by his arms, squeezing tight. "Think before you seduce."

Arthur chuckled. "You think I'm trying to seduce you? Ivan, you are a funny man! I have already seduced you." He thrust himself against Ivan's muscled stomach.

Ivan frowned. "Perhaps I have seduced you."

Arthur scoffed. "Hardly." He gasped when Ivan once again had his hand around his throat. "I-Ivan!"

"I am not like the 'gentlemen' in your city. I am a REAL man."

"A true man is not defined by his primitive skills." Arthur answered once Ivan released his grip. He had to keep up the seduction. "That is done through fucking." Arthur leaned forward to kiss him. "But be warned…I do have claws." He pressed his forehead against Ivan's. "And most of the 'gentlemen' in the city cannot handle me. Do you know why?"

Ivan licked at Arthur's lips. "Why?"

"Because I'm too rough!" He slapped Ivan hand across the face, shoved him down onto the rug, and leapt off of him. He saw the look of lustful determination of Ivan's face. So he had read between the lines. Perhaps Ivan wasn't as dim as he had once thought. Arthur grinned in his seduction and held out his arms to Ivan, beckoning him with his left hip arched. That seemed to stop Ivan's advancement for a moment. "I'm one of those 'submissive' alphas who put up a good fight and chase!"

Ivan grinned darkly. "Are you, now? The lynx may be slick and sly, but the wolf can sense any and all signs of heat or fear. And right now, this wolf smells a bitch in heat."

Arthur found himself laughing at that. "A bitch in heat who will bite your goddamn head off if you so much as BLINK in a way that displeases me!" He watched in mild confusion as Ivan went over to the tub. "What are you doing?" He stared as the man used the wet soap to rub the substance onto his massive erection. Arthur sneered just slightly.

Ivan turned to him. "I'm preparing myself for mounting the moment I catch you. My little lynx wants a fight, and a chase. This wolf will give chase, but be warned, when this wolf catches the bitch in heat, he shows no mercy."

Arthur purred. "And what if this bitch in heat has venom?"

"Then this wolf will take the chance." Ivan stood proudly. "If you think you can match me in hand-to-hand combat, Arthur Kirkland, then you are sorely mistaken. I have been fighting off too many wild beasts to be subdued by you."

Arthur could play this game as well. "Let your cock do the thinking for you, because right now, that is the part I am most interested in!" And Ivan advanced.

Arthur dashed out of his way and a chase began. The cabin wasn't large enough for him to run and hide. Arthur feared that he would have to try and wrestle with Ivan for dominance. He would let Ivan mount him without a doubt, but he would go down fighting. And he did. Soon Ivan had tackled him to the wooden floor, his strong arms wrapped heavily around his waist. Arthur struggled in his hold; kicking, biting, and clawing every chance he got. The rough treatment was exciting Ivan, so Arthur kept it up. He managed to land a blow to Ivan's chin with his elbow, which gave him a chance to escape. However, he did not go far when he felt the Russian grip his ankle. Ivan pulled him along the floor as if he were just a ragdoll. Arthur still fought him just for the thrill of rape-like sex. No, that wasn't quite right. He was a proud animal in heat that needed a male to satisfy him. It didn't mean that he would give up easily.

So he kicked at Ivan's gut, striking a blow with his heel. Yet fighting against Ivan was like fighting with a statue; it was too hard. Ivan's muscles felt like solid rocks that blocked all his blows. His attacks did little to protect him. Arthur was struggling now to remain on his back as Ivan desperately tried to flip him over. Arthur couldn't help but grin as he fought Ivan off. This really was fun! This was exciting! So much so that he felt ready to cum just from the intensity of the play. He bit and clawed all he wanted, but soon it had him on his hands and knees. Arthur tried to run away but Ivan held him tight by the waist. Arthur gasped as he felt the slick cock head rubbing against his hole. Ivan dragged him back onto the bear-skinned rug.

"The wolf has caught the lynx!" Ivan said huskily. "And now it is time for the wolf to take what is his! To mount his prize!"

Arthur gripped the rug in his fists to prepare for entry. He didn't think about it before, but now he had. It had been so long since he had last had sex, and along with Ivan's impressive size, it was undoubtedly going to hurt. Perhaps he was a little too good at this 'temptation' stuff. Maybe he should tell Ivan to stop and give the man instructions on how to properly prepare him. But that would be going against his pride. No, he had to endure it. His eyes widened when he felt the tip begin to press inside. Arthur had started to fell a bit of panic and he tried to move away, but Ivan held him still. The tip pushed further accompanied by the start of stretching pains. Arthur let out a gasp.

"You're tight. That won't do." Ivan said softly and pulled out the tip. Sitting up on his knees, he lifted Arthur's body up by his hips, bringing the pert little rump to his mouth. He ignored Arthur's complaint about being bent at a bad angle. The blonde's collarbones, chin, and arms were the only bits of his body resting on the rug; the rest was in his grasp. "Wolves like to taste their meat before they eat it."

'Taste? Is he really going to-' "Yipe!" Arthur shrieked out when Ivan's tongue poked at his hole. He felt his face become heated with the tingling sensation of Ivan's tongue swirling and poking. This was new to him; and he wasn't sure if he liked or disliked it. The force of Ivan's tongue was pressing deeper inside, making his muscles tighten with each little lick. If Ivan was able to do something like this then Arthur didn't have to warn him about penetration. Although it was embarrassing to be held the way he was. "I-Ivan…" he panted out "S-Stop…"

"Then you are ready!"

Ivan licked his lips while repositioning Arthur onto all fours. He kept his knees next to Arthur's to ensure that those pretty thighs would remain open. This time, he pushed inside slowly, pressing in inch by inch. He could feel Arthur tensing around him and noticed the body shaking. Maybe Arthur really was a virgin and he was just too big for his first time. The soap was making it much easier to slid further but it was Arthur's muscles that needed the time to adjust. But Ivan had gone for too long without the pleasures of the flesh to hold back. It was easy to think of all those times Arthur insulted him, his home, his lifestyle, and his appearance. Well now he was in charge, and he was going to prove it with pain and pleasure. He pressed deeper, leaning forward to help angle his hips to drive harder.

Big mistake. To save face, Arthur was biting his bottom lip and clenching at the rug to shield his voice. He wanted to cry out for the pain was too intense. Ivan was thick and it had been too long since he last had a man inside of him. Damn his ego and pride! He just had to show off! I didn't seem like Ivan could go any deeper yet the man's girth was stretching him to the brink.

"Remember to breathe." Ivan said to him. "I'm in now."

Arthur let out the breath he was holding. "I'm…fine!"

Ivan smirked. "Admit it, Arthur, you're all talk."

He growled. "How dare you! I'm- AH!"

"Those are the sounds I want to hear from you!" He said with a laugh, pulled out, and thrust in again. Now it was his turn to groan in pleasure. This was very different from being with a woman; he liked it. "I'm going to start moving now! You're a big strong guy so this wont' bother you!"

"Wait-!" Arthur turned to plead with the other but a sudden deep thrust made his voice shriek out instead. Ivan thrust again, harder this time. Arthur cried out, clawing at the rug. There was no escape. Ivan was just too strong for him to fight back. All he could do was lay there and wait for the next thrust to come; and when it did his vision had gone white for a second. He shuddered and said with a gasp, "What did you do?"

"Did I hurt you?" Ivan paused.

"N-no! That was…just do it again!"

"This?" Ivan drove inside the other, bringing forth a pleasured shriek from the normally nagging Englishman.

"YES!" Ivan had found that special spot within him, and not even Alfred could match the force of pleasure that came with it. He pushed back onto Ivan, asking for more with a smile and a throaty gasp.

That little smile was all the answers Ivan needed. Now the full mounting could begin. He pulled halfway out and thrust inside each time, waiting for Arthur to start begging for more. Just like in his dream, he was naked with his lynx. Only this time he was able to properly mount and mate with the beautiful lynx. These first rounds of thrusts were just casual ones to prepare Arthur's insides for what was to come.

"S-Some wolf!" Arthur said with mild insult. "Can't even fuck a lynx right!"

Another big mistake, but one he wouldn't regret. He screamed out in ecstasy as Ivan pulled out nearly all the way and started a pounding rhythm. It took his breath away. The mounting position didn't last long for Ivan must have decided to try something different. Arthur felt his left leg being lifted over Ivan's shoulder while he had to twist at his waist. He was able to look at Ivan, the man's normally childish face rough with blissful concentration. Arthur continued his mantra of pleasured gasps and wails as he was pounded from behind at a whole new angle.

"Mine!" Ivan said with a growl.

"Not yours!" That gave Arthur the boost of pride he needed to fight back. Oh, he was planning on getting fucked hard and raw now, but he wanted to show that he had some control. Using his other foot, he kicked Ivan in the gut as hard as he could. It had worked! Ivan was too focused on sex to properly prepare or shield himself. This gave Arthur the chance to pull himself off of Ivan's cock and slide away. "Victory is mine!"

Ivan held his hand over his stomach and grinned darkly at Arthur. "The mating has only just begun."

Arthur got onto his knees and faced Ivan, nose to nose. "Damn right it has. But now, it's my turn to have a little bit fun…and I promise you'll enjoy it!"

"I'm the alpha here."

"As am I." He grabbed Ivan's face and kissed him harshly, biting down on his bottom lip to draw blood. While Ivan pulled away to hold his lip, Arthur gave him a backhand with his fist. There wasn't much force behind it, but the intent of it was to catch the Russian unaware. Arthur shoved him onto his back, straddled his waist, and gripped the base of the large erection.

Ivan stared up at him, panting. He liked pain; he always did. If Arthur enjoyed receiving pain as much as he liked giving it, then Ivan would have to show him who ruled this roost. But right now, that soft hand was gripping him firmly, and he was curious to see what the blonde would do next. He watched as Arthur lifted himself over his cock and slowly lowered himself onto it. Ivan moaned as he watched the supple body swallow him up. So this is how Arthur planned to gain control. One thing Ivan had to say about it was that it was working.

"This feels much better." Arthur said with a moan. "I like having you under me."

"Yes, so you can have the best of everything." Ivan smirked. "Fucking yourself on me while being on top at the same time. Be thankful you have a patient wolf."

"You should be thankful that I'm letting you do this at all." Arthur shuddered as he started to lift himself up and down on the rock hard erection.

Planting his hands firmly on Ivan's chest, he let the other grip his forearms as he continued the bouncing. Arthur felt a bit of spittle running down the side of his mouth while his eyes rolled back in his head at the intense pleasure he was getting from each downward thrust into his sweet spot. He sped up the pace, not for Ivan's pleasure but simply for his own. He was the alpha and HE would set his own rhythm. God above, how he had missed the feel of another buried deep inside of him.

Arthur's body was like a hot vice around him, threatening to have him reach completion too soon in their game. Arthur was beautiful bouncing above him with that prefect body and blonde hair. He was stunning. Breathtaking. And in the firelight he looked like a wood nymph dancing above him. Ivan wanted Arthur for his own. He was mating him, mounting him, and claiming him. Arthur wouldn't belong to anyone, or so the Englishman claimed. Perhaps Ivan was playing this game all wrong. Maybe giving in to everything Arthur says and does he should act differently. Maybe they should turn this rough sex play into gentle lovemaking. If he wanted to win Arthur then he would have to take the short cut in this little game. So gripping Arthur's hips, Ivan ceased any further movement of pleasure to change the pace. He sat up on the rug and seated Arthur in his lap with his cock still buried deep inside. Ivan took the thin arms to place them around his neck and shoulders. Arthur looked confused but didn't protest the actions. Ivan brought him into a rough kiss.

Arthur kissed back, arching forward and against him as the tip of the cock grazed his sweet spot. He moaned in to Ivan's mouth while crushing the larger man to him. As he rocked forward Ivan would rock upwards, creating a delicious sensation that forced him to pull his mouth away to voice it. He arched his back when Ivan sped up, lifting him completely up and off of his cock. The rhythm was fast and rough, but exquisite. He moaned, begged, shrieked, and pleaded with Ivan to never stop. Harder and harder the Russian pounded him with bruising force, making his muscles scream with delicious protest. He pleaded, no, demanded more of Ivan's cock, and he told him so. Ivan was a better lover than he had thought.

"Fuck me; Mount me; Mark me!" Arthur chanted in Ivan's ear.

"Arthur! I'm going to…" Ivan was so close he could feel it. Just a few more thrusts...

There was a fierce pounding on the door. Both men stopped and looked. The latch was unhooked! The door burst open, and a snow-clad figure dressed all in furs stood there with a large club in their right hand.

"IVAN!" The man shouted.

Ivan held Arthur close to shield him from the stranger. Ivan knew who it was. It was one of the men from before.

"What the Hell do you want?" Ivan demanded. "Get out of my cabin!"

The darkened man turned his head to look at Arthur. "Well, well, well…what have we here?" The man chuckled, shutting the door behind him. Ivan jumped up to shield his lover further.

"I'm going to ask you again: what do you want?"

The man didn't answer, only stopped and stared at the naked man with green eyes and blonde hair on the rug.

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*****Another decently fast update! ^_^ Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!**

*****Warnings: Yaoi, language, humor, violence**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 7**

"It's him! The blonde haired man everyone is looking for!" Said the darkened man. "Ivan, silly boy! You lied to us!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice and the person. "Arnie! I thought it was one of you three! Get out of my cabin now!"

Arnie slammed the door behind him, removing his hood and flashing them a grin with rotting teeth. "No wonder you were hiding him! He's your little fuck buddy, eh?" The man laughed.

"Why are you here?" Ivan asked with a growl.

"This snow had me held up and I needed shelter! I found your place and came in! Good thing I did, too! Wait until the fella's hear about this!"

"You're not telling anyone!" Ivan sneered.

Arnie smirked in Arthur's direction. "Think of that money, Ivan. All. That. MONEY! No piece of ass is worth ignoring four thousand dollars! So hand him over."

"I'll kill you first!" Ivan heard Arthur scream behind him when Arnie pulled out a pistol.

"I ain't worried about killin' you, Russia-man. I'll kill you and just take him! Fuck those other guys!" He snickered. "I'll keep all that money to myself."

"Ivan…" Arthur whispered from behind. "Kill him. Kill that bastard!"

Arnie aimed his gun at Arthur. "Fuckin'- " He tried to fire his pistol but the trigger jammed. Ivan was already on him, wrestling the pistol away.

"GET HIM!" Arthur shouted. "GET THAT BASTARD!" If Ivan could fight a bear then he could kick the stuffing out of this guy.

Ivan, though naked, wrestled the man to the floor and knocked away the gun. He was much bigger than Arnie, and the other mountain man was finding it a challenge to fight back. Ivan knew he had to kill this man or risk having him run back and tell the others. If he told anyone, then the police would take his Arthur away from him. He couldn't allow that. Ivan straddled the man and gripped his neck, squeezing tight and choking him. The man gasped and spit, clawing gloved hands at Ivan's wrists. Ivan grinned, squeezing tighter and pushing down harder on the windpipe. The yellowish eyes were nearly ready to bulge out of his skull. Ivan let him go, rolling off of the body to watch the man Arnie writhe around in agony while trying to regain his breath.

"Look away, Arthur." Ivan warned him.

"I won't." He responded firmly.

Ivan gave a grunt in his direction, but wouldn't repeat himself. If Arthur wanted to watch, then so be it. He lifted Arnie up by the head, enjoying the man's fierce struggles. Positioning his hands and arms just right, Ivan twisted the man's neck with an echoing 'snap' bouncing off the cabin walls. He dropped the now dead man to the floor, nudging him with his foot to make sure he was indeed dead. 'Arthur!' Ivan looked up at his blonde lover who had just witnessed this murder. In a sense it was murder, but it was also self-defense. He saw the shocked look on Arthur's face as the Englishman stared at the dead body, which appeared to be looking back him. He really should have forced Arthur to cover his eyes for now he feared having scarred the man further with his actions. Killing a man didn't bother him in the slightest, but Arthur was a different person. Far different from him.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Arthur wouldn't lift his eyes from the corpse on the floor. He had just watched Ivan snap this man's neck like it was a twig. Just one more solid piece of proof that Ivan was indeed the strongest man he had come across. Ivan KILLED a man. Killed him with just his hands! First the bear and now this man. Ivan protected him once again. Ivan spoke his name, and this time he chose to answer. Arthur stepped over the fallen man and brought Ivan's lips into a rough kiss. He had to admit, the brutal murder turned him on. And as Ivan kissed him back, Arthur could only smile against those lips as he realized that he had complete control over this monster of a man. The dead man on the floor was of little importance to him.

He motioned for Ivan to join him on the floor near the fallen body. Arthur spread his legs and welcomed his Russian lover back inside of him. They held on to one another as their fierce rocking brought them to the brink of completion. Arthur leaned up to kiss Ivan once again, forcing his tongue to duel with the others'. Ivan continued those rough, delicious thrusts that forced Arthur to break the kiss and cry out. It had never happened to him before, not even with Alfred, but he and Ivan came together. Arthur came between them, feeling his hot essence splattering against his belly. Ivan pressed deep inside as he filled the Englishman completely, holding the hips still so the other could not pull away. Arthur, panting heavily with a blush of afterglow, looked up at him through blonde lashes. He even slid his body forward so he could keep Ivan's cock buried within him. Ivan smiled at him and gave a little rock of his hips, pleased at the sound of Arthur's tiny groan.

"If killing men makes you this excited," Ivan started "I will kill a thousand for you."

Arthur squeezed his inner muscles around Ivan's cock while he gently cupped the chubby cheeks in his palms. "Only kill those who threaten to take me away from you." He knew those little words would seal Ivan's devotion to him. "Thank you, Ivan, for protecting me."

"I would never let them take you."

"I know, and I thank you for that. Pull out, would you? I have one more way to show how much I appreciate what you do for me."

Ivan did as he was told, suddenly missing the warmth of that supple body. But in Arthur's green eyes he saw the mischievous look of lust and wanton desire. Arthur motioned for him to stand, which he did, and waited for his lover to do the same. Instead, Arthur remained on his knees, looking up at him and licking his lips. Ivan's eyes widened. Would Arthur really go that far? This act was something he thought Arthur would never partake in since he was a 'gentleman'. But he was wrong. He moaned as those pink lips engulfed the head of his cock, teasing the tip and slit with a moist tongue. Ivan closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a groan as Arthur's mouth descended further upon him. His first instinct was to thrust himself further in, but he couldn't trust Arthur not to bite it off. He feared Arthur's claws and fangs more than any wolf or bear.

Arthur should have figured Ivan would be too big to fully swallow whole, so he used his hand to fist what he couldn't take. The one sexual act he despised among all others was _this_. He hated it with Alfred, and would hate it with anyone, even Ivan. Having it _done_ to him was a whole different story. He loved receiving it, just hated giving it. The smell of arousal and musk in all men was not entirely pleasant. In fact, it would usually turn him away from a potential lover. It was natural and inescapable, but it could be avoided. And he never, ever swallowed. A little slipped down his throat with Alfred ONCE, and he had thrown up immediately afterwards. That may have been just one man, but Arthur was convinced the white substance always tasted foul no matter what man it belonged to. So why was he doing it now to Ivan? He wanted to secure his power and control over this Russian bear. In order to take what he wanted, Arthur knew he had to give just a little extra to assure Ivan that he was loyal and true. Ivan was easily manipulated, so much so that it was almost humorous.

He bobbed his head faster, wanting to get the act over with before his jaw cramped up. Ivan was enjoying it from the sounds coming above him. Arthur moaned around the length, twisting his hand around the base and using his tongue to massage the thick vein underneath. Ivan was twitching in his mouth, which means he was close to climax. Arthur could feel the veins tightening against his tongue. Slowly pulling back, he had moved just in time as Ivan came in his mouth. Arthur kept it all in his mouth when he pulled away, ignored Ivan's words, and went to the fire. He spit the cum into the flames, watching it snap and crackle. Turning back to Ivan, he wiped his mouth with a smirk.

"I don't swallow." Arthur stated firmly.

"I figured." Ivan wanted to complement Arthur on his performance, even thank him, but he feared it would offend the Englishman. "That's okay. I don't mind." He palmed his groin to completely rid himself of the last bit of arousal while looking back to the body. "I'll have to dispose of him."

Arthur walked over to the corpse of Arnie, crossing his arms to glare down at the form. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'll bury him in the snow, but not deep. I'd rather the wolves sniff him out and eat him. Besides, the ground is too hard now for digging, and come the spring, well, I rather not have his body appear suddenly after the snow melts."

"We can't have him found, either. Do whatever you can to make sure this bastard is not found. I don't care if you need to sprinkle his blood on the snow to attract the wolves! Just get it done!"

Ivan nodded quickly. "Yes. I'll take care of it."

"Good. Now you do that while I finish my bath."

"But…" Arthur was already climbing in the tub. "But…I want us to cuddle."

Arthur settled in the water. "We can when it's time for bed. I'm not sleeping with a dead body in the room."

Ivan glanced out the window at the snow. "The snow is heavy and dark…"

"So? You've got furs and lard to keep you warm. Go do it." He looked at Ivan. "Ivan, _darling," _He made himself smile. "Dispose of the body and when you come back I will have made some nice warm tea for us."

"You'd do that?" Ivan perked up again. Arthur wanted to serve him tea!

Arthur blew him a kiss. "Of course. Hurry along, now."

He watched Ivan dress for the outdoors in silence. Ivan was so easy to control. The man was taking orders from him with little question. He followed Ivan with his eyes as the man slung the corpse over his shoulder and grabbed a shovel from the wall. Once Ivan had exited the cabin and closed the door, Arthur slumped further in the tub to let out a sigh. He was alone right now. Blissfully alone. The man Arnie was dead and his identity was safe once again. However, Arthur feared the other two men would come looking for their missing companion. He would have to be prepared to hide, or simply order Ivan to kill them both. Arthur figured he'd worry about that when the time came, if it came. For right now, he wanted to silently soak in the bath while he let the memories and aftershocks of sex continue tingling his flesh. Ivan was a strong lover, and he had complete dominance over him! Arthur couldn't help but smirk at his achievement. True, he was still using Ivan, but in return the mountain man was enjoying some company. When the time came for him to move on, in the spring, Arthur would offer Ivan to come with him. If Ivan refused, which he knows he will, Arthur would have no issue leaving him behind. If Alfred could leave him that easily to go exploring, then he could do the same with Ivan. They were still from two different worlds. Their relationship would never work out. But Ivan didn't have to know that. Not yet, anyway.

/

Ivan slapped the shovel on top of a mound of snow that was now the resting place of Arnie. He left one hand exposed, gloveless, in hopes that the wolves would sniff out the body quickly. He had the time to remove everything of value from Arnie's corpse, including money, survival items, and furs. There was no reason to leave all these things to freeze in the winter and rot away in the summer. The snow was even starting to slow down and would likely end before the early morning. That was good, for the wolves would be out hunting then. Gathering everything in his arms, he turned and looked at his cabin in the distance where the firelight lit up the window. Ivan smiled at his quaint little home now shared with his lover. His Arthur. No matter what the blonde says, Ivan viewed him as a mate. His mate. Arthur was stuck with him now and no matter what, Ivan would never give up on him. Never.

'Oh, that's right! He has tea ready for me!'

Ivan hurried back to the cabin, dropping the shovel outside before entering. True to his word, Arthur was out of the tub and sitting at the table with two cups of hot tea. Arthur was still naked much to his delight. Once stripped of his snow covered furs and boots, Ivan smiled at Arthur as he joined him at the table.

"Is it done?"

Ivan nodded. "I took care of it. You can rest easy now." He took the cup offered to him. "Thank you."

"How's the snow out there?"

"It's slowing down and should stop soon. In the morning I'll carry in some more wood before I go hunting."

"Hunting? But we have more of that deer still to eat."

Ivan smiled. "That won't last much longer. I need to start salting some of it to keep it preserved. We'll have to make a trip to the mountain village." Ivan spit out his tea when he realized what he had just said.

"MOUNTAIN VILLAGE?" Arthur hollered and reached over to grip Ivan by the shirt front. Through grit teeth he said, "You've know of a mountain village all this time and you NEVER TOLD ME?"

Ivan whimpered. "I…I forgot?" He saw Arthur's cheeks burning red with anger. "It's not really a village, though! It's…it's more of a large market type establishment!"

"Market? MARKET?" Arthur used two hands now to grip his shirt. "So there IS civilization beyond these trees! You lied to me!" He finally let go.

"Not lie! Merely…forgot?" Ivan gave a sheepish smile. "I go there to trade my furs and buy things. I only go once in awhile. It's a far walk, you know. We'd have to go to my friend's cabin and borrow his sled dogs if we are to make it there swiftly and safely."

Arthur sat back and crossed his arms. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

Ivan whined "But why?"

"For keeping secrets from me! Bad Ivan! Bad!" Ivan whimpered again. "Finish your tea!" Ivan dutifully sipped it.

"Can I make it up to you?" Ivan squeaked out.

"Pfft. How do you plan to do that? More sex? Sorry darling, but you've got to earn me." He smirked and wiggled his shoulders.

Ivan rubbed his lips together. "Well…I was going to ask if you wanted a foot massage…but since you'd-"

"Forget I said anything. I'll accept your offer to rub my feet. You are only half forgiven?"

Ivan finished his tea. "What must I do to gain the other half of forgiveness?"

"Sleep on the floor like I said."

Ivan made a moose call of despair.

/

"Are we there yet?" Arthur said through his chattering teeth while piggy-backing on Ivan.

Ivan was grinding his teeth, trying to remain calm as he trudged through the thick snow with a fungus on his back. Any other time he loved Arthur. But it was times like these where he wanted to just drop the man in the snow and sit on him. "Not yet. His cabin is just through these woods. We'll be there soon."

"Best hurry! I'm freezing my everything off!" Although the scarf around his face was helping to keep him warm, it did nothing to protect his eyes. Arthur was forced to bury his face in the back of Ivan's smelly fur shawl.

Ivan mumbled, "would be nice if you freezed your lips off…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetling."

Finally they exited through the trees and came to another small clearing with a cabin that was larger than Ivan's. Arthur glanced at it. 'Decent size. I want this cabin instead.' But he wouldn't say that out loud. "Are you sure this man is your friend?"

"Toris? Of course he is!" Ivan trotted happily towards the cabin. "We've been friends ever since he moved here with his brothers, Eduard and Raivis. I helped them chop wood!"

"Hmph. Remember, my name is Zacharias."

Ivan stopped to glance over his shoulder at him. "Zacharias? What happened to 'Eugene'?"

Arthur frowned. "Do I LOOK like a 'Eugene'?"

Ivan pouted. "You thought of it."

"I know, and now I've thought better of it. My name is Zacharias. Don't forget it." Arthur needed an alias if he was to go around other mountain men in the village. First he had thought of the 'Jonas', then he dismissed it and went with 'Eugene'. While riding on Ivan's back he had a lot of time to think about names and chose 'Zacharias' instead. It was a strong name.

When they neared the cabin, Ivan started calling out the names of the other men. The sled dogs started barking wildly at the sound of his voice. Arthur stilled just slightly, he wasn't very fond of dogs. Cats, yes. Dogs? No. They were always attracted to him, though. He saw the cabin door open and a man stick his head around it, followed by two more.

"Helloooooo!" Ivan sang happily as he stepped up onto the porch. He lowered Arthur onto his feet.

"H-Hi Ivan." Said the brown haired man.

"Hello." Said the blonde.

"H-hey…" Said the smaller blonde.

'Why are they all shaking?' Arthur wondered.

"How have you all been?" Ivan asked.

"Good!" They all said together.

"Yay!" Ivan clapped his hands. "Listen, Toris, I need to borrow your sled and dogs. My friend and I are going up to the village. You don't mind, right?"

The brown haired man Toris rapidly shook his head. "No! No I don't! Not at all! Please, feel free to take whatever you like!"

"Perfect! I'll bring them all back, I promise. You all take care now!"

"Bye Ivan!" They all said in unison and shut the door.

Arthur tilted his head to the side. 'What just happened?'

"Arthur! Come on! Follow me! You can meet the dogs!"

"Oh…good." Arthur forced a smile and followed Ivan around the cabin to the back where there stood a shed with barking dogs behind its walls. "They sound vicious."

Ivan simply laughed. "Toris' dogs? Nah, they're harmless! I promise you they are all very sweet." He unlatched the door and opened it, allowing the dogs to run out and straight towards Arthur.

Arthur yelped and tried to run as a pack of wild sled dogs came after him. "IVAN! HELP ME!" One of the dogs took him down. He could hear Ivan laughing behind him. The dogs weren't hurting him, but they were viciously sniffing every part of his body. One even knocked off his hat! "GAH! GET THEM OFF OF ME! IVAN!"

Ivan whistled loudly and they all turned to run at him. He happily greeted each one with pats on the heads and rubbing at their chests. He was rewarded with licks and wagging tails.

Arthur struggled to roll himself over into a sitting position in the snow. He dusted the snow from his sleeves and hat only to notice that one dog was still left. Arthur stared at the Husky dog as it stared back at him. Its chest fur and legs were all white but the face, back, and tail were solid brown. The dog just sat there, staring at him, tongue out and panting. "What?" Arthur asked it with a frown. The dog wagged its tail and raised its paw to Arthur. "Sorry, I don't shake 'paws'. Come back with hands and maybe we'll talk." He stood up then. "IVAN!" He called. "Can we get going, please?"

"Yes, in a moment. First I have to hook up the dogs to the sled." Ivan opened the smaller shed and slide out the proper sled. While gathering the reigns, he noticed that all was suddenly very quiet. Where were the dogs? He looked over to the spot where the dogs should be, and smiled at the sight that greeted him. All six dogs were surrounding Arthur, each one sitting and staring up at him with tails wagging. Arthur had a pitiful look on his face with green eyes pleading for Ivan to do something. "They sense that you don't like them, Arthur! That's why they are staring at you!"

"Just get them away! UUGH! One has drool hanging from its lip! Ivan!"

'He's worse than a woman.' Ivan just shook his head and whistled again. The dogs came running, all except one.

Arthur looked down at the brown dog which was still looking up at him. It raised its leg and pawed at his thigh. "Go!" Arthur demanded. "Go! Go! Go that way! Go with the others!" The dog's reply came with it flopping onto its back. "For God's sake, mongrel!"

"He likes you, Arthur! That's Scout!" Ivan called over to them.

Arthur gave the dog an angry smirk. "Shoo, Scout! Shoo! Go on, SHOO!" Scout jumped on him. "GAH! HE'S ATTACKING!"

Ivan laughed. "He's just playing! Uh oh…THAT'S not playing!" Ivan had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Scout was proudly humping Arthur's hip. "Oh dear…"

"IVAN!" Arthur shoved the dog off him and made a run for it. Scout followed close behind, trying to take him down. Arthur leapt into Ivan's embrace, nearly climbing up the Russian's trunk like body. "Vicious brute! Scoundrel!" Scout spun in a happy circle. "I already have sex with an animal and his name is Ivan!"

Ivan's jaw dropped. He was hurt! Hurt and slightly amused. "Arthur…you wound me."

Arthur snapped his jaws at the Russian. "I'll do more than wound you! Lets. Get. MOVING! ON THE DOUBLE!" he clapped his hands and then glared at Scout. "I got your number now, mutt!" His answer was another wag of a fluffy tail.

Once Ivan had the dogs securely haltered, he helped Arthur sit on the sled and showed him how to hang on. Ivan took his lead spot on the back, giving the whip a loud crack. The dogs took off with Scout being the lead dog. Arthur held on for dear life for it felt as if he would slip right out of this sled. What a stupid way to get around!

So after a long day of sledding, the village eventually came into full view. Ivan pulled the sled up to a man who was housing all the dogs in kennels. While Ivan was helping to get all the dogs in the kennel, Scout was busy staring at Arthur in the sled. Arthur was trying to ignore him, so Scout took matters into his own paws by sitting in his lap. Arthur growled. "OFF, DOG! OFF!" Scout ignored him.

"Scout!" Ivan called him over. "Come on, boy!" He whistled.

Arthur let out a cry of pain as each damn nail of the dog dug into him as the beast leapt off of his lap. "MONGREL!"

Ivan came up to him once the dogs were safely squared away. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! It's about time!" Arthur jumped up from the sled, tapping his foot in the snow as Ivan gathered up the sack full of furs.

As he followed Ivan through the wooden archway, he wondered what kinds of items these people sold. Was it really just furs and tools? He knew Ivan had a lot of money, and maybe if he saw something he liked he could talk Ivan into buying it for him. It had been so long since he had last bought something. But as they entered the market, Arthur was surprised to see the small village that was built up around it. Most of the buildings were row houses of cabins; some big, some small, some tall, and some short. It looked like a primitive city but a city nonetheless. Arthur looked all around, reading the various signs: Butcher, Tailor, Furs, Leather, General Store. This place was…well, _normal!_

"Ivan, why didn't you tell me all this was here? What's this place called?"

"Mountain Ridge." He answered. "I'm sure I told you earlier on that there was a village nearby, but I didn't go into further detail because I figured you wouldn't want to see it. It's not like the city you're used to."

"Yes, but this is like it's own little settlement! I wonder who brings the stuff here? Who is there manufacture?"

Ivan blinked. "Um, themselves?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idiot. These people don't have a 'tailor' and 'general store' shop with just things from the woods! They must get them from somewhere else and sell them here." He took Ivan's hand. "Let's go in to the general store!"

Ivan whined. "But I don't want to. I have furs to trade."

"We'll do that later! Now come on!"

Ivan had no choice he had to follow Arthur inside. He had hoped Arthur wouldn't take notice of the general store for one major reason: money. Ivan could see Arthur spending all his money on useless things. Sure enough, the second they walked in Arthur went straight to the bottles of perfumes, lotions, and soaps. Ivan slumped his shoulders in defeat. He just stood by and watched as Arthur began to put some items on the counter. A pipe, some tobacco, two bars of soap, something called 'lavender' and 'rose' water, and…table linens? Ivan held one of the crocheted linens up to examine it. These do not belong in a man's cabin! Just what kind of 'gentleman' was Arthur, anyway?

"Um…sweetheart?" Ivan asked softly, raising a finger to halt him. "Must you buy these linens?"

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Ah…well…you see they…they just don't go with my…cabin?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "We're buying those. That cabin needs a touch of 'me'!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! I'm only getting two, Ivan. Two! It's not like I'm redecorating the whole cabin!"

Ivan grumbled under his breath, "I'm sure it will come to that." He tossed the linens on the counter. The man who ran the store leaned on the counter to whisper to him.

"That your buddy?"

"He's more like my _wife_." Ivan placed his hands on his hips. "He's spoiled, demanding, and nags me like you wouldn't believe."

The man chuckled. "I feel ya', partner. I'd rather dance with the Devil 'imself than disobey my lady! She'll have me balls skewered for sure!"

Ivan turned to him. "Do you know about the female praying mantas during mating?" The man nodded. "Well, that's him." He pointed to Arthur. The man laughed. After he spent money in the general store they had to stop inside the tailor shop to look at clothes. Luckily, Arthur found all the clothing to be in 'bad taste' and exited with a snooty attitude. Ivan was finally able to sell his furs at the fur trader.

Arthur chose to sit outside on a bench while Ivan was inside trading. He was pleased with his new purchases. He'll thank Ivan later with a little bit of 'dancing' and few sultry words. Feeling smug, he took out the rose water bottle, popped the cork, and dabbed a little behind his ears. The fresh aroma of roses filled his nostrils and he felt like he was home again. Ah yes, home. His beautiful, tasteful, and rich home filled with servants and the upper class. He closed his eyes to dream about that wonderful time. Arthur pictured himself sitting on the fainting couch in his parlor while ladies fanned themselves while delighting in his every word. Men bowed to him and offered brandy or wine, sometimes a cigar. Arthur would proudly tell them of his great accomplishments in the lumber industry. Yes, he was a very successful man and everyone knew it. So why was there an added weight on the bench? Was he really, truly home? Had it all been just a bad dream!

Arthur opened his eyes and turned to his left to see who was beside him. It wasn't a classy lady, nor was it a gentleman like him. It was a large, black and brown hairy dog that looked more like a pony than a dog. Arthur just stared blankly at it. The long, saggy lips were dripping with strings of white slime. Around its neck was a collar with a tiny barrel attached to it. Arthur slowly glanced down at the large paws, which were almost the size of his hands. This animal looked like a bear. Was it really a dog? The dog leaned closer to him, and Arthur leaned away slowly. It was sniffing at him.

"Ivan!" He squeaked out softly. "Ivan…!" He disliked dogs! Why did they always come to him?

"Arthur?" Ivan stepped down off the porch and laughed at the sight of the large dog now laying across Arthur's lap. "Oh, I see you've met Bruno."

"Yes, well, tell our fuzzy friend Bruno to get off of me! He's a monster!"

Ivan smiled, rubbing the dog's head. "He's not a monster. He's a working dog! See this harness on him? This big fella' can pull small wagons full of wood, barrels, furs, children, anything! This is why a dog is man's best friend!"

Arthur grit his teeth. "A cat is better. They are clean, self-reliant, and mind their own business."

"Ah, true, but when you own a cat, you work FOR the cat. The cat does not work for you."

"Hmph! Precisely!"

It took Ivan a moment to understand what Arthur was trying to say. He frowned once he caught on to it. Arthur was indeed the cat and he the dog. He should be offended, but Ivan chose to let it slide. "Well then, I sold all my furs. Wait here with Bruno while I run to the butcher. I'll pick us up some salted and dried meat."

"Wait! You can't just leave me here! Ivan! Oooh!" He grew agitated. "You're doing this on purpose!" Bruno gave a loud, bellowing 'woof'. "You, hush up! Time to get off of me! Get. Off!" He tried to push the dog off of him, but Bruno would not budge. Instead, he leaned his large head on Arthur's chest, panting up at him. Arthur groaned in disgust, trying to tilt his head away from the bad breath and trails of slimy spit. "Oh dear Lord…this is disgusting!" Now the beast was sniffing his eye! "REPULSIVE CREATURE!"

He had to give up. There was just no way in Hell this massive beast was going to get off of him any time soon. The one upside to this dog was that he was extremely warm while in his lap. Arthur ended up drumming his gloved fingers on Bruno's back while waited impatiently for Ivan to come back. He wondered if they would have enough money to spend a night at an inn? Across the way he could see a cabin with the sign 'BEAR TAVERN INN' above the entrance. It would beat getting back on the sled right away to travel home. At least if they stayed one night he could have some extra time to shop. He would have to talk Ivan in to it.

Bruno yawned loudly. Arthur scolded him in a whisper but let the large dog sniff at his face again. What could he do? From somewhere near there came a laugh, a familiar and lyrical laugh. A very _loud_ one at that. For a moment the laugh sounded like it belonged to- 'No, that's impossible. He rode off chasing after Indians and exploring the open plains. It couldn't be him.' He followed the laughter to a small group of people consisting of one man and three women. Arthur's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. His heart may have actually missed a beat. He wasn't wrong! It really _was_ him!

"Alfred…?"

End Chapter 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*****I apologize for the long update! I'm getting over a nasty cold! But here's the next chapter! ^^ Read and review please! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work!**

*****Warnings: Language, hunting, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 8**

The man was Alfred without a doubt. Arthur ignored the large dog drooling on his lap because he was fully focused on Alfred, dressed all in furs much like Ivan.

'Ivan!' Arthur remembered the man was right in the store behind him! Ivan didn't know about Alfred or of his past relationship with the cowboy. They just had sex, which made Ivan feel that they were even closer. He couldn't see Ivan being the 'understanding' type but rather the 'jealous' type. And he had seen Ivan in action; Alfred wouldn't stand a chance. 'But what is he doing all the way out here? I thought I would never see him again. I have to talk to him!'

Bruno barked at him.

"Oh, you hush up!" He bat the dog on his big black nose. "Get off of me, mutt!" He managed to push the large dog off of him, but wasn't yet free of the beast. Bruno happily lumbered after him as he made his way over to Alfred. "Alfred!"

All four turned to look at him. Alfred spoke, "Yeah? Who are you?"

"Just how many Englishmen have you met after me?"

Alfred eyes widened. "Artie? I'll be damned!" He pushed past the girls, threw his arms around Arthur's waist, and lifted him into a bear hug. "What the heck are you doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Now put me down!" Arthur demanded, and it was met. "Send this women away."

"Still bossy as ever." Alfred laughed loudly. "Sorry ladies, I'll catch up with ya' later." The women moved away, whining in their displeasure. "Seriously though, what trouble did ya' get yourself in to?" He whispered to Arthur. "Yer big fat eyebrows are posted all over the city, and a few spots here too."

Arthur blushed angrily. "That is none of your concern! A better question is what are you doing here? I thought it was SOOOO important to leave me and go galloping through the plains?" While awaiting an answer, Bruno sat down beside him to lean against him. Arthur ignored him.

"Well," Alfred looked all around "As ya can see there's snow on the ground. It's somethin' called 'winter', Artie. We can't travel safely in the wintertime! We had to shack up somewhere!"

"Don't you dare patronize me! Doesn't look like you got very far!"

"We ran into some trouble. I've been all around and back, ya know."

"You should know the real reason why I'm asking you this! How long had you been in the city?"

"A while now. I only came here about a month ago. I heard ya owned the lumber yard there!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur's brow twitched. "S-so you mean to say…that you were in the city, and never came to see me? After what we had?" He could see that Alfred was looking uncomfortable, and Arthur feared his answer.

"Well, Artie…" He sighed. "You and me…we're from different worlds, ya know? I like to be free and you, well, ya like to sit around all fancy-like. I don't like that, and ya wouldn't like what I do. Ya said it yerself a long time ago."

Arthur crossed his arms, trying not to show the look of hurt across his face. "I thought that maybe…you cared enough about me to try and change."

Alfred raised a brow. "I can say that about you. Why don't _you_ change for _me_?"

He didn't have an answer for that. Actually, he did. He knew he was selfish. He wanted Alfred to change for him; he wanted Ivan to change for him. Arthur couldn't see their way as being 'right'. His way was right. A man should work an honest job to earn money, own a business, and start a company, so that he can live in comfortable bliss. The cowboys he would never understand. The mountain men like Ivan; even less so.

"But…if you really cared a lot for me…then you would respect my wishes." Arthur glanced up into blue eyes.

"Artie, this is why I can't share my life with ya." He held his arms to the sky and looked up. "This is my world. The open sky, the ground beneath my feet, the trees and the animals; all of these are my world. I want adventure, danger, and fun! Yer idea of fun is sittin' around a fire readin' books and talkin' fancy. I don't like that. What are ya even doin' here in the first place?"

"Me? I'm here because I'm hiding from the law! Bounty hunters shot me in the head and the shoulder! I was found by a mountain man, a BIG guy, he can wrestle a bear! What can you do?" He felt like crying tears of frustration and heartbreak over Alfred words because he knew it was true. He wanted to smack Alfred right now for the man was smiling at him, as if he could see the truth.

"Arthur, I'm sorry things are the way are. I can't change who I am, just like you can't change who you are, right? Come the spring I'm takin' off with my boys to go explorin'."

He forced a smile. "Of course you are. I don't understand this…this…pioneering effect America seems to have on everyone! Running through the woods and living a primitive lifestyle when you can make a very nice living off of finances and business!"

Alfred chuckled. "Artie, that's who you are. That's not me. If we were more alike…then we could have spent our lives together. But the woods and the plains are my life, just like the city and buildings are yers."

"I see." He bit his lips. "Well then…I guess I should say…it hasn't been nice seeing you."

"Artie, ya not sore now, are ya? Please, don't be mad at me?"

Arthur crossed his arms and turned away from him. "Why should I be mad at you? This is the last time I'm seeing you, so I don't have to worry. I'm going to go back and wait for Ivan now. Goodbye, Alfred. Come on, Bruno." He didn't really care about the dog but he needed something to help distract him from Alfred. Turning away from his first love, Arthur ignored Alfred calls to him. He sat back on the bench with their things and Bruno sat beside him, only this time he was seated on the snow. 'Damn American cowboy!' He seethed. 'But he's right, we are too different.'

Arthur looked over at Bruno, who whimpered at him and raised a large snowy paw. "Can you believe this, Bruno? I give my heart over to that cowboy and all he can do is ride off into the wilderness and forget all about me." Bruno gave a wailing yawn. "I'm glad you agree. I should go back over to Alfred and tell him all about how much stronger Ivan is than him!" Bruno leaned his head forward and burped. "But what good will that do?" He played with the toggle of his coat. "It won't change anything." Arthur then reached out to stroke Bruno's thick furry neck. "Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. A cowboy stole my heart…and I'm stuck with a Russian mountain man." Bruno gave him a lick on the cheek. Arthur pulled away. "I can't believe it. I'm talking to someone who licks his own ass! Scram, dog!" He hollered. "Go away!"

"Arthur?" Came Ivan's voice.

Arthur looked opposite to see Ivan coming over to him looking concerned. "Ivan, you're back."

"Yes. Are you all right? You seem upset."

"It's just this damn mutt! Tell him to scram!"

Ivan wasn't convinced, but he knew better than to push the issue with Arthur. "Bruno, go home." He gave the gentle command, but the dog refused to move from Arthur's side. "You know something interesting, Arthur? Animals always go to the people whom like them the least." He smiled.

Arthur crossed his arms. "I want to leave. I don't care what this dog does, but I want to leave."

"But I have to sell some of the bones first. We need to make one more stop."

Arthur could see Alfred walking away with the women. He gave a heavy frown. "Fine, but hurry it up." He glanced at Bruno. "You said this is a working dog?" Ivan nodded.

A few minutes later, Bruno lumbered behind the two with Arthur's bags carefully strapped to him. Ivan was just grateful it wasn't him having to carry everything. He was concerned about Arthur's sudden silence. Usually the man would be complaining about every little thing but right now he was silent. Something was troubling him and Ivan wanted to know what it was. He told Arthur to wait outside with Bruno while he went into the store to sell the bones. While he was waiting for the merchant to give him money he caught sight of a necklace made from beads and wolf teeth. The beads were painted green, just like Arthur's eyes. Ivan smiled at the idea of seeing Arthur with this necklace one. The Englishman liked 'fancy' things, and this necklace was striking in its own way. He decided to buy it for Arthur in hopes of cheering the man up a bit. Ivan had the man wrap it up in a cloth and tied with some twine, just like a gift. Pocketing his money and holding the gift close to his heart, he hurried out of the store eager to give it to Arthur.

"Arthur! Arthur!" He called.

"What? Are you done now?" Arthur ignored the dumb smile on Ivan's face, thinking only of Alfred's retreating back as the cowboy walked off with those women.

"Yes, I'm all finished. But I got something special for you!"

'Oh great.' He said inwardly with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I noticed you've become really sad, and I saw this in the store and I bought it for you." He held out the small wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

Arthur feared what was in the wrapping. Knowing Ivan it was probably glass animal eyes or some sort of bloated goat bladder. Bruno appeared very interested in it as he untied the twine. It was a necklace…and an ugly one at that. 'Oh no…' he picked it up to gaze at it, looking at the green uneven beads and animal fangs. _This_ was his gift?

"Well? Do you like it?" Ivan eagerly awaited his answer.

"Ivan…what made you think I would like something like this?"

Ivan's smile dropped instantly. "I…I thought it was pretty and you like pretty things."

Arthur sighed, defeated. "Yes, Ivan, I do like 'pretty' things. But this isn't my kind of 'pretty'." He held out the necklace. "It's pretty for you and others like you, but it's not for me. Thank you for the thought, though. It was nice of you to think of me." He was shocked when Ivan suddenly yanked it out of his hand. "Ivan?"

"You don't like it?" Ivan's voice was hard and cold. "Fine, then you don't have to have it!" He started gathering up the bags.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving! Without you!"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "What? You can't do that to me!"

"I just did!"

"Fine, I'll wear the necklace!"

"That's not the point!" Bruno barked at their bickering. "I am done with you, Arthur Kirkland! I've done everything nice and kind for you but it doesn't matter! Well, no more! You can just stay here on your own. I don't want you coming back with me!"

Arthur lumbered after him. "You can't just leave me here by myself!"

"Watch me!" Ivan could move much faster than Arthur in the snow. "You're on your own! Stop following me before you learn what an axe in your skull feels like!"

The blonde stopped after that harsh and violent warning. "Ivan…?" He whispered the man's name but either he didn't hear or just chose not to turn around. Arthur felt angry tears welling up in his eyes and his face grew red with frustration. He blurted out, "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! JUST GO AWAY!" Arthur turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction. He didn't need Ivan! All he had to do was find a job at one of these shops and change his name. That's all.

Such an idea was easier said than done. Arthur attempted to ask for work, but each time he was turned away. Bruno had stayed with him the entire time, and the blonde was actually grateful for the dog's company. Eventually he came to the very last merchant, his last chance at work. But he was turned away. Now it was growing dark. The stores were blowing out their lanterns and locking up for the night. Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. Maybe he should try and find Alfred and ask him for shelter? No. No, he would not crawl back to that lying sack of horse manure. His pride was still very much intact. Bruno whimpered at him.

"Do whatever you want, dog." He slipped between two shops and sat down atop one of the empty crate boxes. Arthur buried his face in the furs and scarf, clenching his eyes shut from the brisk night air. He shivered. His teeth chattered. His stomach rumbled with hungry, and his throat was parched. But he had no one to blame but himself for this. Alfred said they couldn't be together because they were too different. Arthur said those same words to Ivan, who tried very hard to please him. He shouldn't have insulted Ivan on the necklace. It was a kind gesture from a simple man who knew he liked pretty things and just wanted to see him smile.

"I really am a prickly old pear." He said softly to himself.

Bruno whimpered at him, pawing at his lap. Arthur couldn't help but sit on the snowy ground and pull the dog close to him in a hug. The large furry animal was warm and soft. Bruno must have sensed his distress and cold for he lay across Arthur's lap and rest his chin on the shoulder, using his body as a blanket.

"Stupid dog." Arthur whispered into the brown fur. "Sorry…it's me who's the stupid one." So he sat there in the dark and in the cold, clutching on to the only friend he had in the world right now.

/

Ivan sat the bar table, tapping his empty glass on the surface. Arthur was really an infuriating man! The blonde disrespected him left and right. The fact that he dismissed the gift was Ivan's breaking point. Why should he try so hard to help a stubborn, egotistical man who had no manners or respect for other people? He ordered more vodka, and his glass was filled. He took a heavy sip, feeling the burn as it stung the back of his throat. As if he wasn't annoyed enough, there was a very loud and very annoying laughter coming from two tables behind him. He turned around to see a young man in a cowboy hat laughing with two girls.

"Yeah, funny thing-" started the cowboy "I saw an old friend today! Get this, he's from ENGLAND."

Ivan's eyes widened.

"England? Where's that?" Asked the first girl.

"Oh, far away across the ocean! They all talk fancy too! And this guy has big ol' caterpillar eyebrows ready to just crawl off his face! But real pretty green eyes!"

Ivan knew he had to be talking about Arthur for how many Englishman with green eyes and massive brows were actually here in the mountain town? He turned his body to listen further.

"Yeah, we were really good friends but he's too different."

"Was he sad?" Asked the second girl.

"Yeah, he was sad, but it's his own fault. Ya' know the world won't change 'cause you say so. Ya know?"

'Arthur doesn't make friends,' Ivan said to himself 'He has acquaintances. Business partners. _Lovers_.' He stared at the cowboy. 'What could Arthur have had in common with a cowboy? Unless…' Ivan huffed. 'I bet that's why Arthur was so sad today! He met up with this goon!' To Ivan, it was still no excuse for how rudely Arthur treated him, but at least now he had the reason. Arthur would have never told him if he hadn't had found out by chance. 'I have to find him.'

Ivan left his stuff with the tavern owner and borrowed the barkeep's lantern to search for Arthur. Poor Arthur, he thought, the man must be freezing. Ivan searched underneath porches and between buildings, knowing full well that Arthur was huddled somewhere outside. He knew these people in this village, and common courtesy was an absent manner here. If you couldn't pay or trade, no one would take a second glance at you. He passed a villager and asked if he had seen anyone hiding between the buildings. The man said 'yes' and told Ivan that someone was cuddled up at the end of the village with a large brown dog. Ivan thanked him and quickly ran down the snowy street to the last building, where he indeed found Arthur. The Englishman was covered in a light layer of snow with Bruno securely covering him. Ivan smiled at the tender sight the two made. Bruno heard him approaching and it must have alerted Arthur. Ivan held the lantern up and over Arthur's form, seeing those two green eyes peering up at him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Ivan whispered softly. "I should have never left you alone." He shooed Bruno away so he could kneel in front of Arthur, who was still choosing to hide his face. "Let's stay over at the tavern tonight, okay? Come on, I'll bring you there." Arthur buried his face further in his knees. "This tavern has a nice soft bed with an iron stove." A green eye peeked out at him. "I'll sleep in the chair or on the floor so you can have the bed, okay? Now come out of the snow." Ivan held out his hand to Arthur, and the other took it.

Ivan carried the shivering, defeated blonde on his back all the way back to the tavern.

Arthur fell in love with the room. The moment he, Ivan, and Bruno entered there was a pleasant scent of pine with a hint of potpourri. The quilt on the bed was ugly as sin, but it was fluffy, downy, and warm. A braided red rug laid in the center the floor. The small iron stove was already lit and burning away, the perfect spot for Bruno to lie down in front of. Arthur immediately removed all of the furs and leather hide from his body, leaving only his under clothes. He quickly crawled into bed, slipping under the covers and the downy quilt.

"Ahhh…heavenly! I'm not leaving this bed!"

Ivan lit the wick of the window lantern and placed the glass overtop. He turned the flame up slightly, giving the room a brighter glow. "You'll have to leave it eventually!"

"Never!" He snuggled into the pillows. "So…what made you decide to come back for me?"

Ivan finished removing all of his furs and boots. "It was just a feeling."

Arthur sat up to look at him. "A feeling? What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling that told me you needed this big stinky shoulder." Ivan pat his right shoulder.

The blonde blinked away a tear. "You're nutty! You just felt bad for yelling at me!"

"Whatever you say." Ivan went to the water basin, poured the water in the bowl, and washed his hands with a tiny bar of soap. "I've been handling bones and furs all day. Figured I'd wash." He smiled at the blonde.

"Good. Good for you." Arthur looked at Bruno on the rug. "Why is he here? Tell him to go away!"

"Aww, but Bruno kept you warm in the snow."

"Yes, where you left me to freeze! He'll stink up the place."

Ivan had a thought, and he was curious to try it out. "Alright, I'll walk him out to the main lobby." The moment he went over to Bruno and gripped the collar, his curiosity was answered.

"Wait!" Arthur reached his hand out towards them. "Well…he can stay!" He crossed his arms. "So long as he remains ON the floor and doesn't weasel his big arse in to this bed!"

Ivan put his cheek against Bruno's and made the dog's large lips move in pretend speech. "Thank you, Artie! I ruff you!" Ivan said in a deep bellowing voice.

Arthur actually found himself laughing at the silly voice. He laughed to the point where he started to cry, and then the tears turned in to ones of sadness.

Ivan recognized the change in mood and left Bruno's side to sit with Arthur on the bed. He rubbed Arthur's back, allowing the other to lean in to him, resting that sweet blonde head on his shoulder. Ivan rests his cheek atop the soft tuff of blonde. "I overheard your cowboy friend talking in the tavern today." He heard Arthur's breath stop and felt his body go rigid. "That is how I knew. You were sad to see him again and to hear that you both are too…different…to be together. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's not your fault, Ivan. Nor is it Alfred's. That's his name. Alfred Jones. You might as well know the truth. Long before I came to the mountain city, my train stopped off at a ranch for some months. Alfred worked there as a cattle herder. We got to…know each other and…one thing led to another…and then he was leaving me." He cleared his throat. "You weren't my first."

Ivan sighed softly. "I figured that."

"But," Arthur started with a deep breath "He's a cowboy. The 'Heart of the West'. A great pioneer. An adventurer. An explorer. Friend of the Red Man and brother to the coyotes. I'm a pioneer in industry. The true heart of America."

"But you are not American, and I'm not either. Your friend Alfred was born and raised here. He's a true American."

"Yes, well…" He cleared his throat again. "That's not the point. Alfred is just like you. What you and he see in the wilderness and the wide open plains is something I'll never understand."

Ivan kissed the top of the blonde head. "I think it's because you don't _want_ to understand. You're a very smart man, Arthur Kirkland. I know you could learn to understand my view of the world."

"I can't, Ivan. I grew up in a very different world than you. And besides," He pulled away to look up at him. "Why don't you come back to England with me and try my way at living?"

Ivan's brows shot up. "Go with you? To England?" He chuckled. "Arthur, that is asking a lot of me. I would be laughed at there. I'd have to dress and talk like you."

"Yes, but you-"

"Arthur, you're still forgetting one big thing." He gently touched the bandaged spot on Arthur's head. "You're a wanted man. They are trying to find you. Be thankful most people here are too stupid to read the flyers."

Arthur pulled away from him, folding his hands atop the quilt and gazed down at the dotted pattern. Ivan was right, just like he always was. Everything was his fault. _Everything_. He couldn't blame Alfred or Ivan for all the misfortune that has befallen him. He was in this situation because he chose to break the law. To make fast money and beat his competitors he dabbled in the moonshine industry. Raking in all that extra money was great at the time, but now it seemed like one big black cloud of misery that banned him from ever living a rich man's life again. His only chance at a new life was to get the hell out of Montana, go to the east coast, and start a new living there. Yet one great obstacle stood in his way, and that was Ivan. What was he to do? He was only digging himself in a deeper hole by letting Ivan get so close to him. Alfred was a lost cause, so no sense in crying over him!

"Arthur?" The blonde didn't answer. "Arthur? Are you there?"

"…you have until late spring or early summer."

"Hm?"

"Spring and summer. You have until late spring to prove to me that the wild is more bountiful than the city life."

Ivan gasped softly. "Arthur! Do you mean-"

"But on one condition!" He tweaked Ivan's nose. "If I don't like it then you have to get me on the train to the east coast and you must come with me."

'You play hard, Arthur Kirkland.' Ivan smirked. 'But I can play harder.' "It's a deal." He held out his hand. "Let's shake on it."

Arthur gripped the large hand as hard as he could and gave a solid shake.

"So when we get back to the cable, I'll start teaching you how to shoot, cut wood, skin an animal-"

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't agree to that!"

Ivan grinned. "Ah, but you never specified HOW I am to show you the beauty of the wild!" He laughed at Arthur's look of utter shock. "You shook on it already! And a true gentleman doesn't go back on his word, _da_?" Arthur slapped his cheek.

"Very well then. I accept. However, the same goes for _my end_ as well! IF you come back with me, then you must do everything I ask of you! Even if that means slick your hair back and carry a cane."

Ivan nodded. "Yes sir. But I think we should make one thing clear to the other."

"And that is?"

"If we both end up trying each other's lives, then we must accept the other's decision without question. If you choose to leave me and stay in the city, then I will accept that. If I choose the wild, then I am allowed to go back. Deal?" Ivan held out his hand again.

'Perfect! This is splendid! I win already! And the game hasn't even begun!' He shook Ivan's hand. "It's a deal!"

/

_Back at the cabin_…

"I QUIT!" Arthur threw the shotgun in the air, having it land in the snow. "I refuse to shoot anything!"

Ivan picked up the shotgun, dusting off the snow from the barrel. "And what if the police or bounty hunters are after you? Or a pack of wolves?"

Arthur frowned, realizing that Ivan had a point. "Fine! Show me again."

Ivan helped him to hold and aim the gun. It took some getting used to and Ivan was grateful that he had picked up a good number of bullets on their last village trip. Arthur was horrible at hard work. He was too weak for the axe. The first time he tried to slice wood in half he chipped the corner and nearly took out Ivan's eye. Arthur had fainted each time Ivan showed him how to skin an animal. They started off with small animals like raccoons and rabbits, but Arthur would either vomit or pass out. He tried giving Arthur the job his father gave him as a little boy, and that was to hold the bowl while the blood was drained from the animals' neck. That ended badly, and it ended with Arthur passed out on the floor covered in dark red fox blood. Ivan then attempted to give Arthur the job of cleaning the bones. The Englishman stomached that job, at least for a while. After the third animal he threw up all over the deer's ribcage. Ivan had to admit he was getting a little tired of cleaning up vomit.

A week had passed and Arthur had finally mastered the mechanics of a shotgun. Arthur was nowhere near a straight shot like he was, but the blonde was able hit the target more often. Today they were on Arthur's first hunting trip, and to make it interesting for the Englishman, Ivan turned it into a bet. Whoever shoots the biggest animal gets oral from the other. Arthur proudly accepted, insisting that he would win. Currently they were tracking some deer prints in the snow and came upon a doe among some thickets and brambles.

"Take aim." Ivan whispered very faintly to his lover.

Arthur closed one eye, took aim, waiting for the right open moment, and fired. The bullet struck the doe, who took off in a staggering run. Both he and Ivan ran after it until it collapsed on the forest ground. The large animal didn't get too far from where it was shot. Arthur stood over the dead beast, suddenly feeling guilt and remorse for having killed it. The large brown eye, unseeing, was gazing up at him. He shuddered, for the look unnerved him.

"A good kill!" Ivan slapped him on the back. "You'll never forget your first!"

Arthur looked at the gun. "Somehow, I don't feel victorious."

"That's normal. But remember, we have to survive too. We're just living, Arthur. We have the right to live, hunt, and eat just like any other wild animal here." He kissed the cold cheek. "I'll go find a sturdy stick and then we'll tie her up, okay?"

"Yeah…" Arthur looked at the barrel, and then back at the dead deer. 'I can't wait for spring when vegetables and fruits grow…and grain. Bread and berries seem so appetizing right now. 'I'm sorry, little doe.' He sighed.

Suddenly, there came a low bellow, like that of a sheep or a goat. Arthur quickly reloaded his gun, ready to take aim at whatever was making that noise. Something was coming up the way of the brambles. Arthur took aim, and the slowly lowered the barrel when he saw what it was. It was a fawn. A young fawn with its back still littered with white spots. It opened its mouth to let out another bellowing cry. Arthur lowered the gun to his side. Had he just killed this fawn's mother? He heard Ivan coming back.

"Arthur? Do you- oh?" Ivan saw the fawn. 'Oh no…I know what he's going to do!' Sure enough, Arthur rushed over to the little fawn. The fawn tried to run but it became tangled in the brambles. Ivan bit his lip when Arthur pulled it from the brambles, brushing it off and holding it in his arms. "Arthur…"

"We're keeping it."

"We're not 'keeping it', Arthur!"

Arthur glared. "Why not? I killed its mother! It'll die out here by itself!"

Ivan dropped the large stick to the snow. "It will die with us as well! We have no means of feeding it, Arthur! It needs its mother's milk! We can't provide that."

"Nonsense! It's a deer! We'll feed it your thousands of dried herbs!"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "It's too young for that kind of food! It still needs milk!"

"No!" He held it tight to his chest with angry tears forming in his eyes. "It stays with us!"

"Arthur…think about this logically. I know you are because I can tell by your tears. You know what I'm saying is the truth."

"But-"

"It's rotten luck, Arthur. Yes, I know that. It's a shame, yes, but we didn't know. If we had saw, then I would have said leave it alone."

Arthur looked at the fawn in his arms. "W-what will happen if we…leave it here by itself?"

"Well, it will wander around looking for its mother. Chances are a wolf or a lynx will find it before it will starve to death."

"Those solutions aren't acceptable." Arthur gulped before asking the next question, which he already knew the answer to. "What can…you do for this fawn?"

Ivan smiled sadly. "Well, the best thing to do would be for me to kill it right here, quickly and painlessly, before any other harm can come to it. The other case…we just leave it and let nature run its course. But you know very well that we can't keep it."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut for he knew that every word Ivan said was true. For Ivan to kill it right now would be the best way, even if it were brutal and cruel. Ivan didn't see it that way, but he did. The fawn squirmed in his arms and cried out. "I'm sorry, little one. Forgive me." He kept his eyes close as he brought the fawn over to Ivan. "I want it to stay here after you kill it. Don't bring it back. Don't chop it up. Leave it here. Please?"

"Arthur, look at me." He did so. "Don't watch. I'll take the fawn from here. Walk back to the spot where we took aim and wait there for me."

Arthur hesitated for a moment, and then slowly handed the fawn over to Ivan. "It will be painless, right?"

"It won't feel a thing. I've done this before. Go on now."

Arthur walked back to the spot with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. He felt horrible. Utterly horrible for what he had done. He couldn't get the image of the doe and the fawn out of his head as he took a seat on the snowy ground. Ivan and the fawn were out of sight and sound, which was good. Arthur waited there quietly with the shotgun in his lap. He heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Ivan coming back with the doe tied to the large stick. He was dragging the other end behind him, the end in which Arthur was supposed to help him carry.

"It's done." Ivan answered the question in those silent green eyes. "Painless."

Arthur turned away from him. "There is nothing beautiful about this world of yours, Ivan."

Ivan knew this was coming.

"This is a cruel world that you live in. I see no beauty here! I see…I see death and killing and…and this HUNTING! I never even cared for the hunt back in England! We shouldn't kill innocent animals for food or profit! Deer aren't harmful to people! This is NOT how humans behave in my world!"

"Yes it is." Ivan stated flatly.

Arthur turned murderous green eyes on him. "You know not what you speak, Ivan."

Ivan responded in a very calm and even tone. "I do. There are animals at the top of the food chain and there are animals at the bottom…just like people." He could see Arthur's confusion. "In the human world, the rich are at the top of the food chain. The poor people are at the bottom. The rich seek out what they want and take it without concern or remorse. A hungry wolf hunts down a deer because it is hungry and needs to feed its family. Predator animals will turn on their own kind if they are wounded or weak. People turn on their own kind in the same situation. So yes, your world is just as 'cruel' as this one, but allow me to say this." He made sure Arthur was looking in his eyes. "Humans do much worse than what I did to that fawn back there. Human beings, people, your people, are the most dangerous and violent of all animals."

Arthur heard truth in those words, yet he did not want to believe them.

End Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*****Thanks for all the support! And special thanks to my beta for her hard work!**

*****Warnings: Soft yaoi, angst, language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 9**

Arthur sat at the table, staring at the roaring fire as he thought about Ivan's words. The Russian was out in the shed slicing up the deer for dinner. Arthur wasn't sure he would even want to eat tonight, not after what happened earlier with the fawn. But the fawn was not haunting him at the moment; it was Ivan's words. Arthur had never thought about people that way but knew first hand just how cutthroat society can be. He used to be at the top of the food chain in society. Often he would look down his nose at poorer people, wondering and questioning how they allowed themselves to be in that situation. Yet after hearing Ivan's words, he realized that he already knew the answer to those questions. He was brought up in a rich family, which opened up many doors of opportunity for him to progress. He had a full and proper education. He knew how to handle money, run a business, and oversee workers. Such things put him in high society where he mingled with people just like him.

However, his society 'friends' turned on him, running him out of town after they learned of his illegal shipments of moonshine. Each one of them had their own 'illegal' business behind closed doors, he just happened to get caught. But Arthur knew that deep down, if it had been someone else and not him, he would have turned his back as well. One business owner less to contend with. He was the fawn and those men chasing him were the wolves. Reaching a hand up to his head, he rubbed the bandaged spot from the gun wound. If the bullet had struck any closer he'd be dead, which is just what the others would have wanted. Would he act the same way if it were someone else? Would he want to see another man killed because he was competition? The new thought plagued him, and he saw that the skins around his fingertips were chewed.

'I haven't been nervous like this since I was boy.' He rests his head in his hand. 'I'm not a bad person. I'm not! I'm fortunate. I'm lucky. I had opportunities and I took them. Life is about chance and risk.' That little pep talk with himself made him feel better, yet it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Maybe he should have done more charity work when he had the chance. Someone like Ivan's family had come from a poor area to a strange new world and built a life for themselves. Ivan had no luxuries but he was still happy and content with his life as it was. How could anyone be like this? How? Killing animals and bleeding them and cutting wood and doing hundreds of useless chores that aren't necessary when there are better ways of getting things done.

Then he pictured what Ivan would look like dressed in a full black suit complete with hat and gloves. Ivan was rather big for a normal man, so he'd have to have his suits properly tailored. Arthur smiled at the perfect gentleman image of Ivan he had right now. Come the spring when it would be Ivan's turn to explore his world the man would prefer it to the wilderness. Ivan just had to see how much easier life could be in real society. Ivan would have to choose high society he'd just had to! If Ivan truly loved him than the Russian will want to be with him and Arthur knew he wasn't going to bend any time soon.

'I should go back to putting on the charms and win him over.' Arthur said to himself. 'Make him love me so he'll stay with me.' There he goes being selfish again. 'It's not selfishness! It's practical.' The door opened and he lifted his head to see Ivan. The man came in holding a hind leg. Arthur preferred the look of meat when it was cooked. He watched Ivan strip himself of the furs. "Is that our dinner for the night or are we going to make it last for awhile?"

Ivan toed off his boots. "We can eat it all tonight. The winter is starting to fade and more animals are coming around." He smiled. "We can spare a full meal." Ivan noticed the troubled look on Arthur's face. "Are you still upset about the fawn?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I've gotten over it."

"Then what else is bothering you?"

"People."

Ivan chuckled. "People? What kind of people?"

"The kind that shot me." He rubbed the bandage. "You're right about people being worse than animals, Ivan."

Ivan placed the hind leg on the iron rack in the hearth. "Not all people are bad."

"Not all, true. But the ones that I know of are rotten. That's how I ended up in this mess with a bullet wound in my head and shoulder."

"You were illegally selling moonshine, a liquor that's already illegal. Two strikes in one go, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know it was illegal." He saw Ivan's 'you're lying' expression. "Okay, so maybe I did know it was illegal." He rolled his eyes. "But I wasn't causing any harm or hurting anyone! I was simply…helping people relieve their anxieties and unhappiness with strong liquor." He smirked.

Ivan tapped his chin in thought. "I do like the occasional drink every now and again…but what you're doing is just…wrong."

"It's business."

"It's crazy." Ivan sat down beside him. "You're too greedy, Arthur. Money shouldn't be all that you care about. There are many rich resources out in the natural world!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that 'trees and flowers are better than money' nonsense. It's pointless to waste that talk on me."

Ivan sighed. "Isn't there anything you find lovely about my world, Arthur?"

Now was his chance. "Well, there is only one thing that I like about your world, Ivan." He took Ivan's face in his hands. "And that 'thing' is you."

The Russian blushed prettily. "Me?" Ivan bashfully hid his face in his scarf. "Arthur…do you really mean that?" He peeked out from the faded pink material.

"I do." Arthur had to admit that Ivan had his 'adorable' moments and they never failed to make him smile. "I'm lucky to have met you here in the woods. That has been the best experience of me being here." 'Now for the fun part.' He reached out to Ivan's waist, slowly undoing the buckle of the belt. "The meat won't be done for awhile. Let's work up an appetite." He purred in the other's ear.

Ivan never passed up an opportunity when Arthur was 'in the mood', as the Englishman referred to it. He was tired from the hunt and the carving, but Arthur didn't always put forth the initiative to engage in lovemaking. If Ivan tried to start it, Arthur would often hiss and claw at him, just like a cat. Yet when Arthur was 'in the mood' Ivan had no choice. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. Arthur would just take what he wanted, and in some ways, there wasn't a thing wrong with that. On tired days like this, Ivan would let Arthur take the lead so the blonde could do all the heavy moving. Arthur also required full service, as if the Englishman was indeed the King of England. So Ivan stood up from the bench, lifted his lover in his arms, and walked over to the bed.

Once Ivan placed him on the bed, the blonde stretched his long body along the sheets. Ivan watched those narrow hips lift off the bed to slide off the pants with agonizing slowness. The blonde knew just what to do to get him excited. Ivan stripped himself of all clothing to join the other on the bed. He made quick work of Arthur's tunic, wanting the blonde to be equally as naked beneath him. The feeling of lust brought with it a surge of new energy and Ivan went with it. He kissed all along Arthur's body, drawling forth sweet little moans and gasps of delight. He loved this body beneath him, even if Arthur didn't fully care for the sight of his. Ivan knew Arthur wished he looked more like that Alfred with outlined toned muscles one could see, or so he's been told. How he had come to love a high maintenance (as Arthur called himself) one such as Arthur will forever remain a mystery.

After proper prepping Ivan thrust his way in to Arthur's willing body, filling the other completely. He started off his thrusts slow, allowing Arthur time to adjust before gradually speeding up. Arthur's cries of pleasure filled his ears with those nails raking down his back. Ivan loved the pain brought forth from those nails when they were in response to pleasure and not anger. Arthur would run his hands and nails all along his back, digging in to this flesh when the thrusts became too intense. Those long legs would squeeze at his hips to hold his body captive in the blonde's embrace. For such a smaller man Arthur was surprisingly strong when it came to sex. Although Ivan's body completely covered his, the blonde could hold him in an iron like grasp. Or perhaps it was he who did not want to escape the warm embrace of his lover.

Arthur's cries took on a higher pitch as he was nearing completion. Ivan sped up his thrusts, keeping them at the same angle so his lover could climax. A few more thrusts had Arthur's body arching into his with a howl of pleasure as the warmth of their love speckled their bellies. Now it was Ivan's turn to finish, but he had strict orders on how he was allowed to climax. It took a lot of practice, but soon he mastered the technique of perfectly timing his ejaculation so as to not spill inside of Arthur. As he hit his peek, he pulled out and came over Arthur's belly. Arthur had told him that he had too much 'cream' (said in a way for Ivan to better understand) and it made the blonde feel sticky and wet inside. So this was how he could cum from now on. He longed to do so in Arthur's body once again, yet it wasn't worth the risk of Arthur's anger and distain. As always, Arthur withheld cuddling until they were both cleaned of the essence, which Ivan also had to do. Now sated and refreshed they could lay together.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Ivan always asked him after lovemaking.

Arthur cuddled his cheek against Ivan's lightly hairy chest. He had grown accustomed to the feel of the faint blonde-ish silver fuzz against his skin. "You don't have to always ask me that, you know. I would say if you had hurt me."

"I know, but it gives me peace of mind." He trailed his finger along the length of Arthur's side as the blonde cuddled him.

"Mmm…how much longer to spring?" Arthur asked. "I want to see the sun! It seems like forever since I have."

"The spring is coming, I promise you. So long as we don't have any more snow, the warm season will come around quicker." Ivan frowned slightly. "What's that smile for?"

Arthur wiggled his heavy brows. "I was just thinking about how dashingly handsome you'd look in a suit and hat!" He rolled over so his body was covering Ivan's. To keep Ivan's interest and focus he rubbed their groins together. "I get so excited just thinking about it!"

Ivan gulped. "R-Really?"

"Yes." He pressed harder, feeling Ivan growing hard against him. "Oh Ivan, I have such wonderful things to show you! I have everything all planned out, so you will not have to worry."

"But Arthur- oh!" Ivan looked up at the lynx-like blonde slowly lowering onto his erection.

"I want to spend every moment with you sight-seeing the city!" He let out a breath once Ivan was fully seated within him. With a lick of his lips and a rub of his lower belly, Arthur rocked gently forward. "You will share it with me, won't you?"

Ivan rests his hands on Arthur's narrow hips while gazing up at the celestial beauty that has bewitched him. "Yes, of course I will." He let out a soft groan when Arthur thrust against him. "I promise to buy the train tickets come the spring." Arthur gave a hard thrust and wanton moan. "I will keep my promise."

"I know you will." Arthur said with a gasp and their lovemaking continued on in to the night, and many more nights to come.

_Spring 1888_

Ivan boarded the train with all of their immediate belongings and an Arthur Kirkland in disguise. Today they would leave Montana and travel to New York City where Arthur would proceed to show him the joys of living in urban areas. It was difficult for him to get on this train. He was leaving everything he knew behind him and traveling to a strange city, one he had not seen since he was a little boy. They had left Toris and the others in charge of the cabin while they were away. Ivan had to bring along all his money and a few necessary goods they could sell to make some quick cash once in the city. Arthur, on the other hand, was rearing and ready to go, nearly skipping up the train box steps. Ivan knew he had to keep his promise no matter how much it had hurt him to leave his home.

The train had been in motion for no less than an hour before Ivan was lost in a gaze at the mountains he was leaving. He stared out the window at the rapidly passing scenery, silently saying 'goodbye' to the trees, fields, and animals. He would miss this life. Ivan could only hope and pray that Arthur will want to come back and live with him in the mountains. Another forest zoomed by, followed by more fields and then mountain ranges. He stared longingly at the sight, trying to burn the image in to his mind. Glancing up, a flying hawk caught his eye. Ivan smiled at it. Out in the passing distance a heard of wild horses ran along the path of the train, such beautiful creatures.

"Ivan!"

"Hm?" Ivan turned to Arthur who was seated across from him.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I was watching the mountains."

Arthur sighed. "I know it's hard for you to leave, but remember, you're not saying 'goodbye' forever. Remember our promise to each other, Ivan. And remember our deal."

"Yes Arthur, I know. I keep my promises."

Green eyes narrowed. "Why do you sound so depressed?"

Ivan looked at him seriously. "Because I want to be assured that I know you will keep yours."

"Do you think I intend to cheat you?" Arthur crossed his arms and legs. Ivan turned back to the window. "That's not fair, Ivan."

"Once you relive the city life you won't want to come back with me." Ivan said, defeated.

"That's not fair to say either! I enjoyed our time together in the- oh, another cup of tea, please?" He said to the passing train worker, handing the man his teacup. "Like I was saying, I enjoyed our time together! We made great memories in your little cabin, and we will make more memories in the city." Arthur smiled and stood up to sit beside Ivan. The man needed a little boost of encouragement. "Ivan," He took his hand. "There are a many great things in the city. The city has its own special beauty that you can't find in the wilderness. You showed me the beauties of your world, now I want to show you mine." He brought the large hand up to kiss it. "What's important is that we are together, right?"

Ivan, still forlorn, gave a smile. "Yes Arthur, you're right. We're a team! I promise to keep an open mind about the city."

"Good." Arthur ruffled the silvery hair. "And you'll like Francis. He's a little…well…he's ah…he's interesting. We don't always get along, him being French myself being English. And he'll be flirty with you, so just ignore it."

"Flirty?" He chuckled. "I am curious to meet some nice high society ladies. Do you think he can introduce me to some?" He saw Arthur's face fall in an angry frown.

"You're not going to the city to peek under skirts!"

Ivan pouted. "Just a little peek?" He pinched his thumb and forefinger together.

"No! Those 'ladies' will jump on you because you're big and strong." Arthur knew that Ivan would tower over most of the noblemen. "You have to learn to say 'no' to them."

"Jealous?" Ivan grinned.

"Me? Jealous? Never. I'm not the jealous type." Ivan couldn't resist laughing out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Arthur, you represent five of the seven deadly sins. Greed, envy, wrath, pride, and lust. To say that you are not a jealous person is to say that wolves eat grass."

Arthur stuck his nose up. "Hmph."

/

After a long journey, the train finally pulled in to the Grand Central Terminal where the exited onto the platform. Ivan stared at the large building, looking all around at the structure. Arthur pulled him along by the hand as he searched for Francis, who was to be waiting for them. He had hoped the Frenchman received his telegram to meet them here. If not, they would have to find their own mean of transportation. The people were staring at them, mainly because of their dress. Arthur was still dressed in mountain gear yet it was limited. The two of them stood out in the crowd.

"Where the hell is he?" Arthur sneered. "I told him to meet us here!"

"Maybe he's late?"

"The train was right on time! He should be here. I calculated the dates and travel time! I swear, if he doesn't show up I'll-"

"Yoo-hooo!"

Arthur followed the sound to see Francis hurrying up to them. "There you are! What took you so long?"

"Forgive me for being so late." Francis removed his top hat. "I was tied up at work. So good to see you again, _mon ami._" He kissed the top of Arthur's hand.

"Yes. Charming." He cleared his throat. "Francis, this is Ivan. Ivan Braginski. The one I wrote about?"

Francis held his hat over his heart and bowed his head to Ivan. "Of course. Welcome to our fair city."

"Thank you." Ivan replied softly.

"Well then, Francis, we are travel weary and would like to dine. Shall we retreat to your flat?"

"Most certainly. My carriage awaits."

Ivan gave a lopsided smile as he followed behind the two men with the luggage. Francis and Arthur began speaking to one another in a different language, and it took Ivan a moment to figure out that it was French. He didn't know that Arthur could speak another language. It had been so long since he himself had spoken Russian, having no one to speak it to. Ivan was curious to know what they were saying for they would both look back at him with devious little smiles on their faces. Were they making fun of him? He hoped not.

Francis' carriage was small, at least for him. Arthur sat beside Francis while he sat across from them. The two were still speaking in French, and basically ignoring him. So Ivan turned his attention to the carriage windows, watching the buildings as they rolled by. How could anyone find this beautiful? There were no trees, no flowers, and no animals. Just buildings of stone and brick littered with glass windows. The men walking on the streets were all dressed like Francis and the women wore pretty dresses. Some carried umbrellas and it wasn't raining. A few people they passed had small dogs on ropes. Yet there was one major thing that bothered him, and that was the smell. The city stunk. There was nothing 'fresh' about it. No mountain air or the smell of pine. No wheat fields, no meadows, and no streams. How dull this place was. How boring.

"Ivan?" Arthur noticed the man was staring again. "Ivan!" The Russian turned to him. "How do you find the city?"

"I haven't seen much of it yet…but the buildings are pretty."

Arthur smirked. "I know. Wait until you see Francis' flat. It's gorgeous."

Francis drummed his fingers atop of his cane. "I recently redecorated it."

"Redecorated?" Arthur turned to him. "Surely not in a frou-frou French style?"

"Oh? And I suppose English style is better?" Francis let out a laugh. "I would rather see my home burned than have it screaming 'England'."

Ivan didn't care for their talk of decorating so he once again turned his attention to the passing buildings.

"I do need a new name while I'm here." Said Arthur. "Arthur Kirkland is dead in the wilderness. From now on I am Arthur Williams."

Francis nodded his head. "A good name."

"It's my mother's family name. Americans won't care enough to search through 'Arthur Kirkland's' family history to find him. I can always pass myself off as a cousin too." He smirked. "I'm a free man and I can start over. With your help, of course."

"You have been gone for so long that no one will remember you. And I also run with a higher crowd these days." Francis glanced at Ivan before speaking to Arthur in French. "_And what about him? Why is he here again? You never fully explained the situation to me."_

"_He saved me in the woods when I was shot." _Arthur pointed to the spot on his temple where the hair barely grew back. "_I was forced to live with him in the confinements of a cabin resembling that of a potter's house."_

"_You must have been dying while living there."_

"_I was! Francis, you cannot even fathom what it was like to live those mountains. There were bears and wolves, crazy people and Indians. And Ivan always smelt of gun smoke and rotting animal flesh. It took quite a while to get used to. I'm relieved to be back here in the city. We have a deal, him and I. I let him show me the 'beauties' of his world in exchange for him seeing mine. So now it is his turn to explore the city, which is my world. In the end we will decide which 'home' is better and live there."_

Francis' brows lifted. _"You mean to say that living in the woods may be an option for you?"_

Arthur snorted. _"Of course not! I wouldn't be caught dead getting a train back for Montana, or any mountain world for that matter! I'm staying here in the city, no matter what Ivan says." _He gave a smug smile. _"Ivan is infatuated with me, Francis. He'll stay with me even if his heart remains in the forest."_

"_Are you certain of that?"_

"_I am. I know I've won."_

Francis looked at Ivan's forlorn face. _"I can sense his sadness, Arthur. You are being very cold to him. He did take care of you in a time of need. Be kind to him."_

Arthur narrowed his gaze at Francis. _"I know what I'm doing, and I know how to handle the big oaf. So keep your opinions to yourself." _Francis held up his hands, signaling that he will speak no more of it. "Now then, upon the morrow we shall have Ivan fitted for a new suit or two!"

"Splendid!" Francis clapped his gloved hands together. "I know of a wonderful tailor who can do magic with just about anyone!"

Arthur snapped his fingers in Ivan's direction to get his attention. "Hear that, Ivan? You'll be wearing a suit soon! How handsome you'll be!"

Francis nodded. "All the ladies will be hanging off your arms!"

Ivan smiled sweetly at the pair, trying to hide his real emotions. "I can't wait to see myself looking like a proper gentleman."

Arthur's chest swelled with pride as he looked at Francis, who rolled his eyes.

"Would you both like to attend a small party with me tomorrow evening?" Francis offered.

"We'd be delighted! Wouldn't we, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded. "I'm excited to go to a real party!"

"You'll enjoy it, I promise you." Arthur winked at him. 'Everything is going according to plan! I get the life I want plus I gain a lover who will bend to my will. Sometimes I amaze myself.'

/

The guest room was small but humble and comfortable. Francis had it set up for a lady due to the style of white frills and pretty little things all around. Arthur had just returned from a hot bath and sat at the 'lady' vanity, brushing his damp hair while humming a tune. Ivan was with him, but he caught the man's reflection in the mirror as he stared out the window. Arthur frowned heavily for Ivan had said very little upon their arrival. Ivan had requested a sponge bath that he performed himself, ate very little at dinner, and chose to remain soft-spoken for the evening. It was becoming very annoying. Arthur put the brush down, dabbed a bit of perfume behind his ears, and got up to join Ivan at the window. He placed his hands on Ivan's bare shoulders.

"It's a hard adjustment for you." He spoke softly. "You are doing very well."

"I'm making the most of it." Ivan replied. "I'm happy to be here with you." He turned around to face Arthur with a smile. "You love the city so much! I've seen you come alive the moment you stepped off that train."

"But are you happy?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Arthur."

'Good. I need him to think that way even if he is full of it.' "I'm glad you're here with me too, Ivan." He ran his fingers through Ivan's hair. "You're a little tense. Why don't you relax?" Arthur purred and let his hands travel to the lounge pants.

Ivan stopped him. "I'm really tired from the journey, Arthur."

Arthur's heavy brows went up. "You're tired? From a train ride? Ivan, you march through knee-deep snow for miles! A train ride can't render you tired!" Arthur tugged at the string of the pants. "You're talking silly."

Ivan moved the hands away. "Arthur, I said I am tired. Please, allow me to rest? I'm not used to trains."

Arthur glared at him. He knew what Ivan's problem was; the man was depressed without some trees around. Easily rendered, though. Soon he would take Ivan to the park when he can get his smell of trees and grass. "Alright. Come to bed whenever you're ready. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Ivan. Oh, tuck me in please and pour a cup of water for my bedside?"

"Of course." Ivan, like a dutiful manservant, helped Arthur into bed and covered him. He fluffed the pillows and drew the bed curtains around the resting blonde. There was a tray consisting of a teacup, teapot, a glass, and a small pitcher of water. Ivan poured a glass and brought it over, placing it on the bedside end table. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Dim the lanterns for me?" Ivan did so. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Rest well, Arthur."

Ivan went back to the window, pulling up the spare chair this time to look out at the stars. There were hardly any stars in the sky due to all the lights of the city. He couldn't even see the stars here. In the spring and summer in Montana he could see millions of stars. He would climb up to his rooftop and lay for hours just gazing up at the night sky while the moon shone down upon him. The wolves would howl in the distance, a sound he already missed terribly. This world wasn't beautiful at all. Now he understood what Arthur saw in his world and recognized the feeling. But he made a promise to Arthur. Arthur had kept his end of the bargain, so in return he must keep his. Ivan glanced back at Arthur asleep on the bed. The blonde was still beautiful despite his vicious streak. Ivan walked over to the bed, staring at the Englishman through the curtains. Slowly he paced along the length of the bed, admiring Arthur through the sheer wall of curtains. The blonde hair lay beautifully against the white pillow. Even Arthur's face was content as he slumbered. Arthur was truly happy right now, Ivan could tell just by his sleeping face. It wasn't troubled. Arthur was happy here.

How could he ever leave this sleeping beauty? Leaving Arthur behind to go back to a lonely cabin upset him, but the idea of living his life in the city was equally as bad. He would have to make a choice between his love for Arthur or his love for the mountains. Best to try not to think about it until he has been here for a while. So Ivan got into bed beside Arthur, admiring the soft feel of the mattress. He listened to the night, but all he heard were carriages. No animals. No wolves to lull him to sleep. No crickets or peepers. With a sigh, Ivan turned over, giving his back to Arthur. He hadn't shed a tear since his sisters had left him, but on this night, he let a few drip onto his pillow.

/

"You look stunning!" Arthur said as he fixed the collar of Ivan's new suit. "Like a real gentleman! What do you think?"

Ivan looked at his reflection in the mirror, finding his black suit to be tight, heavy, and itchy. It was constricting too. How would he lift a shotgun or wield an axe? He could barely lift his arms! Still, he wanted to keep Arthur happy. "I look like a new man!"

"You do! A very handsome one." He whispered the last part. "Now, for the finishing touch!" Arthur placed a top hat atop Ivan's head.

"Very nice!" Francis clapped from his spot on the couch. "I told you this place was wonderful!"

"Indeed!" Arthur snapped his fingers to signal for the tailor.

"Yes sir?" Asked the male tailor.

"We would like to purchase this suit."

"Of course! Will you be wanting anything else?"

"Yes." Arthur took out his coin purse, full of Ivan's money. "My friend needs a handkerchief, a pair of gloves, shoe polish, and a simple cufflink."

The tailor smiled. "Very good, sir! Very good! Wait a moment while I receive the items."

Arthur tugged gently on Ivan's sleeve. "I'm going to step out and use the water closet. I'll be back in a moment."

Ivan smiled. "Okay, Arthur." He looked at his reflection once again, and then noticed Francis' own in the mirror looking worried. "Francis? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I do have one concern." He stood up and went to Ivan, who was still standing on the tailor stool. "Are you really happy here?"

Ivan smiled sadly. "I'm happy wherever Arthur is happy."

"That's very sweet, Ivan." Francis twiddled with one of Ivan's buttons. "But you don't have to hide it from me. I know how upset you are, having to live here for a couple of months. It is a very big adjustment. And Arthur is not the easiest person to live with."

"I know, but I still love Arthur. I love him a lot."

Francis smiled at him. "Just make sure that Arthur always knows how you feel. Tonight at the party he will be mingling with many people. I have a job set up for him with a friend of mine who is in the coal industry. It's for a manager's position."

Ivan removed the hat from his head. "Arthur would love a manager's job. He'd be wonderful at it. But what am I to do while Arthur is at work?"

Francis pat him on the back. "I'll find something for you to do that requires your skills, don't worry. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ivan's chest was hurting a bit, but he dismissed it as nothing. "I've never been to a party before."

"Both Arthur and I will be there so you have nothing to fear. I promise you."

Ivan looked at himself in the mirror again. What a change from leather and furs. "I believe you. Um…will Arthur ask me to dance? I don't know how to dance."

The Frenchman chuckled. "Oh Ivan, you have much to learn! Men can't dance together in public. It's shameful."

"Oh." Ivan looked surprised.

"People will not approve of two men being together, so do not show any public affection for Arthur. It will not end well. Keep all romantic feelings behind closed doors."

Ivan's shoulders slumped. "Okay. I will be just a friend and nothing else when in public." 'I want to go home.'

/

The three arrived at the party just as it was starting. Arthur was in heaven. High ceilings, rich carpets, beautiful paintings, delightful furniture, and lots of wine. Even the food was prepared just right! He noticed how nervous Ivan looked, so he assured him that there was nothing to be worried about. All the Russian had to do was stand by his side for the evening. With each tray of food that came by, Arthur offered Ivan to try some. Each time Ivan politely declined the food. Arthur dismissed it, figuring it was just anxiety on Ivan's part. Francis was introducing them to everyone, but it was Ivan whom the folks were interested in. Currently they were speaking to one couple that owned a chain of markets.

"So Ivan, you are from the mountains out west?" Asked the middle aged woman whose name was Marie.

"I am, Miss Marie."

"And just what do you do there?"

"I live life from day to day. I hunt my own food and make my own clothes."

The man, named Calvin and Marie's husband, looked amused as he sipped from his champagne flute. "A true country boy! Isn't it amazing how anyone put in a suit can look like a proper gentleman?"

Arthur spoke next. "Ivan is a little rough around the edges, but I'm slowly soothing him out."

"Oh, indeed!" Gasped Marie. "Surely you would not want to go back to the woods after being here!"

"Quite right, my dear." Said Calvin. "Once the west becomes more like our grand city I will travel there. Tell me, Ivan, are there many bears where you live?"

"Many." Ivan said calmly. "I fight bears. I wrestle them."

Marie laughed. "Wrestle? Oh my! We have a regular Davy Crockett here!"

"Indeed, my dear! Charming boy you are." Calvin pat Ivan's chubby cheek. "Welcome to New York City, my boy! This is where the true culture of America lies."

Ivan nodded, forcing a smile. "I am honored to be in the city."

"And it must be nice to be away from those savages!" Gasped Marie. "Running around like animals with painted skin! The very thought!"

"Try not to think of it, my dear. They are far away from us."

'Uh oh.' Arthur glanced at Ivan, fearful of what he might say.

"Yes, I do feel much safer here." Ivan replied. "I never really had a problem with the Indians who lived near me, but I am glad to be away from them should something ever happen."

"Quite right!" Calvin gave him a toast. "Do speak with us again, Mr. Ivan! Now, if you'll excuse us, my lady and I have a dance!"

Ivan watched them dance off to the waltz with a frown. 'Lies work well here. People like to hear lies.'

"Ivan, you did a great job! I thought you were going to grow angry with them for mentioning the Indians."

Ivan pat the top of Arthur's hand. "I don't want to make you embarrassed, Arthur. I can pretend for you."

'Pretend?' Arthur wanted to tell him to just be himself, but that wouldn't end well in this society. It was better for Ivan to lie. "Well, how about a drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Well then get me one."

"Okay." Ivan left Arthur's side to head to the tables of food. He asked the man serving to pour a glass of red wine for him. Yet while he was waiting, a young man with the same built and height of Arthur came up beside him.

"Good evening to you, sir. Your name is-?"

"My name is Ivan. Hello."

"Ivan? A strange name for this area. I hear talk that you are from the west. Montana?" Ivan nodded. "Then you must have seen some beautiful things while living there?"

"Yes. The countryside is beautiful."

"I should like to see it one day. My name is Marcus. Marcus Albus Hollingsworth the third." He took a grape from the fruit tray.

"That is a very long name." Ivan took the wine glass. "I hope you do get to see the countryside out west someday. It's a beautiful place."

"Hmm." He gave Ivan a look up and down. "How is life living in the wilderness? I heard word that you fight bears? It shows."

"Well, I wrestle bears if they are a threat to me. I hunt for my own food, cut my own wood, make my own clothes-"

"How about wolves? Are there many wolves out there?"

"Plenty. They howl beautifully all year long."

"Why don't we go and have a seat in the parlor for a bit? I would love to hear more stories about your home."

Ivan's eyes lit up. He was eager to speak of his home in the mountains.

Arthur was mingling with two women when he caught sight of Ivan speaking with a young man. Francis had given him a rundown of all the important people to know at this party, but he was curious to know who that man was. "Excuse me, ladies, but who is that gentleman over there with my friend?"

The red head giggled. "That man is Marcus Hollingsworth. We pay him no mind. There is rumor about him caring nothing for women."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Yes," added the brunette with curls. "He rather delight in the company of men than women. Shameful." She hid her face behind her fan. "But he is so rich that no one believes it. Money talks."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at how the young man Marcus was feeling up Ivan's arms, probably feeling muscle. "Indeed it does."

The red head covered her mouth politely. "Oh my, he has taken an interest in your wild bear man!"

"Your friend sure is a big man!"

"Is he single?" Asked the red head. "I wouldn't mind seeing what sort of 'big gun' he has!"

"Susan! Shame on you!" Laughed the other lady.

'Hands off the mountain man!' Arthur said to himself. "Excuse me, ladies, I must rescue my friend." He quickly moved through the crowd to interrupt the two just before Marcus could pull Ivan away. "Ivan!"

Ivan stopped when he heard Arthur call his name. "Hello Arthur."

Marcus gave Arthur a slightly annoyed look. "Hello there. And you are-?"

Arthur smiled politely at him. "Arthur Williams. This fellow here is my friend from the west."

"Is he really?" Marcus looked up at Ivan.

"It's okay, Arthur." Ivan smiled at him. "Marcus is curious to hear about my home in Montana. We are going to the parlor, would you like to come?"

"Let your friend stay out here and mingle." Marcus offered, looking Arthur up and down with a slight sneer. "He can delight others with his English accent."

Arthur sneered back with the hint of a smile. "I've seen his home first hand. Any time you wish to hear about his land I can tell you as well. Let us not tire my friend out while the party has only just begun." He took his wine glass.

Marcus smirked. "Well then, perhaps another time? Mr. Ivan, would you like to stop by my house one evening? I would still love to hear about your adventures BEFORE you met Mr. Williams?"

Ivan smiled happily. "Yes, of course!"

"Splendid! Here is my business card," He pulled one out from his coat pocket. "Stop by in the late evenings when I am home." Marcus faked a smile in Arthur's direction. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." Arthur knew Marcus could tell that he was with Ivan. Men of their sexual orientation could sense one another and seek out others like them. That man was someone to watch out for while they were in the city, and Ivan was too blind to see it. "Ivan," he pulled him down by the collar to hiss in his ear. "That man was courting you!"

"Courting?" Ivan whispered back.

"If you went to the parlor with him he'd be letting you fuck him. He wants you."

"Wants me? In that way?"

"Yes! Many people here are looking at you because of your unique background! Say no to them. You are my mountain man, got that? Mine. No one else's. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Ivan found himself smiling for real this time. Arthur cared enough about him to defend their relationship.

"Good. Now go mingle but watch whom you speak to. I need to meet with that coal owner."

"Good luck, Arthur."

"Stay out of trouble." And with that he was off.

Ivan sighed a bit and went up the grand staircase to exit out onto the balcony. It felt good to get some air for it was hot and stuffy in that ballroom. He rubbed his chest and wiped away the bit of sweat on his brow. He didn't feel too good, but knew it was the environment of the party. Still, he chose to remain out here where the air was not fresh but better than the inside. He lifted his arm to cough into his elbow. 'City air.'

End Chapter 9 TBC


End file.
